To Exact Sweet Revenge
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Gabriel's story. Sequel/companion to 'To Relieve Boredom'. Gabriel has loved and lost. The question is will he ever love again? The answer being yes, IF Charlie, Dean and Cas have their way. Set to the backdrop of established Destiel join our favourite characters as they journey into Gabriel's love life. Much to his displeasure. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Well hello people. Okay is this a sequel sort of to 'To Relieve Boredom'. It will be Gabriel centric but being as it's me writing it there will be the odd chapter or two of Destiel thrown in for fun.**

**I hope you enjoy this little prologue, it kinda sets the scene. So have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

On the night of his eighteenth birthday Gabriel Novak packed his bags and left the Novak mansion without looking back once. He was not going to follow the path his brothers had laid out for him. No he was going to go his own road, do his own thing, go his own way. With that thought he got on a bus to New York City, ready to make his fame and fortune doing what he loved best. Cooking. He was going to be the best chef that the city had ever seen.

At 22 Gabriel Novak was a rising star in the culinary world. He had started at the bottom, getting a menial job in an exclusive restaurant, but he soon moved up through the ranks. What he could do with basic ingredients astounded the executive chef and he soon took him under his wing. Teaching him all he knew. Gabriel could combine flavours better than anyone, his dishes where master pieces. But it was in pastry where his skill truly shone. The things he could create with just butter, flour and eggs was without a doubt unrivalled. His attention to detail amazed. It was universally agreed that not too far in the future the name Gabriel Novak would be uttered with the same reverence as the top cake designers. His name would become known throughout the world. And he would have people and celebrities begging him to make there cakes. For every ocCasion.

This was known by all, but it was known even better by Kali. His boss's daughter and the love of his life. And she loved him too, and not just for what he could create but for who he truly was inside.

Now on his 21st birthday he had gained access to his inheritance, which was nothing to sniff at, yet he had yet to spend a penny of it. You see he had a plan. Once he had learnt all he could he was going to open his own pastry business and call it Heaven's Delights. It had always been his plan. From the day he first watched there cook make fairy cakes for them all. And he knew that that day was drawing close. Soon he would have his own business. Soon he would have everything he ever wanted, he already had Kali after all.

But then it happened. The one thing that changed his plan. His priorities shifted overnight. You see it was that night that his little brother Castiel turned up on his doorstep, bedraggled and bewildered. Hurt and upset. You see that was the night their brothers had discovered that Castiel was gay. And they had not approved.

Now Gabriel knew his brothers well. He knew that they would not let something like this go. With that thought all ideas of becoming a star and proving himself to his family left his head. Instead he searched and found a bakery for sale in a town where the name Novak had never been heard. Buying it over the phone, he packed up his stuff and he and Castiel left. Leaving the apartment empty expect for a piece of folded white paper left on the bed. It only had three words written on it, but they said it all.

_I'm sorry Kali._

They settled into their new life well. The Bakery, as Gabriel had called it, refusing to use the name he had devised for his dream, was going well and Castiel had got a job at the local book store, while attending the local university studying history and literature. He graduated with the highest honours in his class and once his own inheritance came through opened his own book store which specialised in finding rare books, and gaining a name for himself as an appraiser. He never thought much about how they had ended up in this town. Gabriel refused to ever tell him what he had left behind in New York and Castiel never asked. Just the way Gabriel liked it. That was of course until Dean. But we're not there yet.

First Gabriel had to help his brother find love. He wanted him to be as happy as he himself had once been. Not that he thought of that time much, he had started to become the carefree fun loving brother mask that he wore. And he was that guy. He really was. But he was also something more.

A decade went by from Cassie graduation and her name very rarely crossed his mind. That was until the faithful night he helped get his brother back with the love of his life.

_"Because what you two have is a once in a lifetime thing. You need to grab it with both hands and never let go."_

As soon as those fateful words had left his lips an image of her appeared in his mind. And with it her name resonated inside him. Kali. Not that he could let his brother know. He had made his decisions. He had let her go. But he just couldn't let his brother make the same mistakes he did.

It seemed to work. Castiel seemed to forget all about his advice, or more accurately that the advice had come from him as Castiel and Dean were how happily living the life of riley together. Which Gabriel was glad of. He'd dodged a bullet there, a bullet he would continue to dodge if he could help it.

Everything settled back down to how it had been before. With Dean and Cas all loved up. Charlie an amusing friend and occasional co-conspirator against his brother and his boyfriend. Sam being, well just Sam really. And his little helper Kevin working hard. His life was calm and uneventful, apart from when he came up with his latest scheme of course. But that was part of the course with Gabriel being Gabriel. He needed some excitement in his life. He really didn't like being bored.

He finally let Dean have his pie back, mainly because he couldn't stand the puppy dog eyes Castiel gave him whenever he saw him alone, though he managed to hold out for four months which to be honest was longer than either of them expected. Then everything was once again the same.

Until the day it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Part 2

**Hello again. I would like to thank Mummabro, nerdchick394 and Anonymous Guest (Guest) for you wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank Mummabro, rainystv and nerdcick394 for the reviews for To Relieve Boredom. And I would like to thank those of you lovely people who have already followed and favoured this story. You guys are awesome.**

**So now I'm going to be a little bit mean (no change there then), this is a Kali chapter. As we don't see much of her in the show I'm kinda making her up a bit, based on some of the more benevolent law. I hope you like her. You may also see a few random names because well why not right? Its "super natural".**

**Anyway enough of my waffling in bold. Let's get to my story waffling instead shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did Gabriel would feature far more heavily. Gotta love him.**

* * *

After Gabriel had left Kali became first inconsolable, then distance. She did not know what had happened. Why he had left her. But the more time that past the more bitter she became. And the more traits of the goddess of destruction she was named for she exhibited. In fact there was only one person who could actually stand her at her father's restaurant and that was the kitchen porter. For all his humble position in the restaurant Benny (he pops up in the strangest of places doesn't he?) was actually extremely clever, and a great listener. Not that he stayed long, he was just passing through. But he was there long enough for Kali to vent her wrath at Gabriel's disappearance and move on.

She decided to throw herself into her work. Now she may not have had the culinary skill of her father but she did have his palate. She therefore choose to go into the wine business, learning to become a first class sommelier and from there she opened her own business. Importing and exporting the finest of wines. She then branched out opening her own chain of wine stores called The Goddesses Nectar. It was through the start-up of these she met Baldor.

He was nice and attentive and while he was no Gabriel she felt for the first time since his departure the surging of true feelings for the man. These feeling developed into what she decided was love and a year after meeting they got married. Her father was happy for her in a reserved way. He was happy that she was happy but he knew that this man would never take the place of Gabriel in her heart. He often wondered what became of the man. He looked for his name and picture everywhere yet always came up empty. He wished he knew the truth of what had driven Gabriel to leave that fateful night, but he realised that that was not going to happen. So he shelved his disappointment at not having his rising star as his son-in-law and tried to make the best of it.

Kali and Baldor were married for five years before they both realised that it had run its course and got an amicable devoice. Kali once again throwing herself into her work. She had learnt after years of practise to never think the name Gabriel Novak.

* * *

She was sitting at her desk one morning when an email came through marked private from an email account she did not recognise. Frowning she was tempted to bin it but curiosity got the better of her and she opened to see all it contained was a short note which read

_Watch this_

And a YouTube link. Frowning even more she clicked on it.

Suddenly on her screen was filled with the picture of a man standing on top of a bar. What an earth? But she didn't stop it. Now she was intrigued. She watched the man as he came out with eyebrows raised but it was the name of the man he loved that caught her attention. Castiel Novak. Now she had in her time crossed paths with other Novak's, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael to name a few but when she asked if they knew a Gabriel they said they did not. And nowhere in her research of the Novak family (yes she had looked into them, many years ago now, but she had still looked) she had never found a Castiel. Shrugging she was about to turn off the video when the camera, obviously someone's phone, picked up a laugh she remembered as well as her own. It couldn't be. But then the camera swung and there filling the screen was Gabriel rolling on the floor in laughter. The video ended with him looking up and to her it felt as if he looked her right in the eyes.

She quickly closed down the link and deleted the email. She was over Gabriel Novak. Nothing could induce her to go back to him. But… and there was always the but wasn't there? (Yes.) She had never found out why he left. She had never got as Benny had once said 'closure'. With that thought and with rude comments to herself about her weakness she removed the email from her email trash and opened the link once again. Stopping it just before it ended, when it was on Gabriel and the people with him.

He was with a man and a woman. She chose to study the man first, though she didn't investigate her reasons (probably wise), looking at him she saw the likeness to Gabriel. Yes his colouring was completely different, and from the looks of his staid behaviour his personality was also. But it was the eyes. They were different colours, different shapes but they both held some indefinable quality that she come to learn was reserved especially for the Novak's. At a guess she would say that this was the mysterious Castiel. She then took a deep breath and turned her attention to the girl. She was young. No more than 27 or so. She had red hair and the she was looking not at Gabriel but at Castiel with a smug smile on her face. In fact she seemed to be ignoring Gabriel completely. If this girl was in a relationship with Gabriel Novak Kali couldn't see it. No one in a relationship with him could ignore him for a minute. (I imagine that is true. I doubt he would let you.)

With a sigh of resignation she once again closed down the link and brought up the email. She hated herself for what she was about to do. But she had to do it. With that in mind she clicked on reply.

_I don't know who you are but I want to know where this was filmed. Now._

_Kali._

With that done she put the video from her mind and went back to doing her work.

* * *

It was over a month later that she realised that she hadn't got a reply. She had so effectively put it from her mind. Keeping herself occupied with her job. Or maybe it was that it took a month for her thoughts to wear her down. Either way she realised that whoever had sent that to her was never going to reply. Fine she didn't need to know anyway.

* * *

A month after that decision found her in the offices of one of the most prestigious private detectives in New York, Victor Henrikisen. She didn't give him the video, thinking that that was embarrassing, instead she asked him to track down Castiel and Gabriel Novak. And when he returned two months later saying he had nothing she asked him to track a detective Dean Winchester instead. This resulted in better answers. And now here she was, five months after the original upload date according to YouTube and she finally had the name of the town in hand. The question was what was she going to do with it now she had it? (Oh good question.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. Love you all. And as such I thought you all deserved some story rather than background so it is. Hope you likey.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still not mine.**

* * *

_Previously in To Relieve Boredom…_

_"Yeah. Now all we need to do is find Gabriel his perfect partner." Charlie said smiling widely to Dean and Castiel._

* * *

Gabriel was behind the counter of The Bakery when Dean walked in. He didn't even need to say anything for Gabriel to produce a piece of pie.

"Awesome." Dean said as his eyes lit up at the prospect of pie. Gabriel just shook his head. If he didn't know Dean was so completely in love with Castiel he might worry that Dean liked pie more than his little brother with the way he behaved when he saw it. And the sounds he made while eating it he thought as Dean made a strangely sexual moan at the first mouthful of pie.

Dean had been sent into the bakery with a mission. But he didn't see any reason why he couldn't have his pie first. (So true.) Once it was finished he mournfully returned the plate to Gabriel and leaned against the top of the counter.

"Yes Dean-o, you want some more?" Gabriel asked with a smirk which caused Dean to scowl. They were both aware that Castiel wouldn't allow him to have more than one piece of pie a day. It upset Dean greatly, but it was Cas' wish and therefore it was his command. And Dean would do anything Cas wished him too. Including only having one piece of pie a day.

"Your single right Gabe?" Dean asked already knowing the answer but not sure how else to broach the subject.

"Why?" Gabriel asked getting suspicious. Since when had Dean-o become interested in his love life? Or more to the point when had Castiel? (You do know them well don't you?)

"Well cos we, I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out with for a drink with Annie sometime." Dean replied casually not looking Gabriel in the eyes.

"Annie, as in the hard-ass detective Annie that you work with?" Gabriel asked incredulously. Really? That was who they were trying to set him up with? Come on talk about chalk and cheese why don't you? (Well I could but I think people might find it a bit boring.)

"Weeell yeah." Dean replied with shrug.

"Weeell no." Gabriel said mimicking Dean's tone and inflection.

"Why not? She's great." Dean defended, Annie had saved his ass loads of times. There was nothing wrong with her.

"As a friend yeah. But anything else? Yeah I don't think so Dean-o. Why you want me to go out with her anyway?" Gabriel asked curious. Though he knew Deans reason would be Castiel. What he wanted to know was Castiel's reason.

"Well Cas wants you find someone and settle down. Be happy you know? Like we are? And well we don't know that many women of a certain age, if you catch my drift." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Are you trying to say I'm old Dean-o?" Gabriel asked dangerously. 38 was not old god damn it.

"No just old-er." Dean replied his smirk becoming more noticeable. He did love having sparing matches with Gabe. Though he usually lost. But when he was winning it was good fun.

"Hmm, I'm only four years older that Cassie kiddo don't forget it." Gabriel said with narrowed eyes at his brother's boyfriend.

"Yeah and he's two years older than me." Dean replied smugly.

"Your point?" Gabriel asked.

"That it sucks having a little brother in a relationship while you're single?" Dean replied with a shrug. He knew all about that from having Sam all happily married.

"That I'll agree with." Gabriel nodded. It was strange to him that he and Dean got on so well sometimes, though other times they were likelier to come to blows. He guessed it was because they were in a way very alike. Not that either of them would admit as much under the pain of death. No outwardly they liked people to think that they despised each other. Only Cassie, Sam and Charlie saw through that farced.

"Look just go out for a drink with the woman. For Cas?" Dean begged. He didn't want to go back to Cas with a rejection. Though he was well aware that that was probably what would happen. He just didn't know what buttons to press with Gabriel. That seemed to be the whole problem with their let's find Gabriel a girl plan. No one knew what buttons to press.

"No. that argument might work on you but it won't on me." Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"Fine. Can I have another slice of pie instead then?" Dean asked hopefully. He had tried his best and failed. The least he deserved was a reward. (Yeah I don't really think that's going to happen do you? or at least not in pie form.)

"No. Go on out of here, go report your miserable failure back to my brother and leave me in peace." Gabriel replied making shooing motions with his hands.

It may not be what his brother wished but when it came to Dean he wasn't going to cross Gabriel. That would not end well.

"Okay I gone." And with that Dean sauntered out of The Bakery as if he had no care in the world, though Gabriel knew that he would be running back to his boyfriend to report their conversation. Gabriel just shook his head. Did Castiel and Dean really think that that would work? He could take them both easy when it came to words. No they wouldn't get him. He could run rings around the both of them.

* * *

When Dean walked through the door of Angel Books two sets of eyes rose to greet him, though he only saw one. Looking at the hopeful look in Cas' eyes he felt his heart squeeze at the fact that he was about to disappoint him. Best to get it over with quickly. With that thought Dean shook his head at his partner and watched his face fall. Seeing the disappointment there he was ready to go over and beat Gabe into submission. Though he knew Cas wouldn't approve of that either. He idly wondered is this was how Jess had felt whenever Sam had tried to set him up. With a shake of his head he brought himself back into the here and now.

"Sorry no dice." He said for Charlie's benefit, realising belatedly she couldn't read him as Cas could.

"I could try?" Castiel said somewhat uncertainly. It had always been Gabriel trying to pair him off. He had never really thought about it the other way round.

"Yeah that's never going to work." Dean replied resolutely getting Castiel's back up. Did Dean think he was not up to the task? (Oops.)

"Why?" he demanded. Dean looked over at him and his eyes widened as he realised he had inadvertently hurt Cas feelings. As such he rushed to make things right.

"It's just Gabe is never going to go with what you say. He's the older brother, his job is to look out for you" (a job Dean knew he took seriously ever since he had threatened to make Deans life hell for all eternity if he ever hurt his brother.) "If you suggest something he will go on the defensive straight away and run a mile." Dean rushed to say.

"Now do you know this?" Castiel demanded.

"Cos it's what I did for years when Sammy tried to set me up." Dean said defensively. As soon as the words left his mouth Castiel softened.

"Well then I glad." He replied leaning over to kiss his partner.

"You are?" Dean asked once there lips parted.

"Of course. It would be most inconvenient if you had been in a relationship when we met." Castiel replied with a smirk which made Dean laugh. Yes inconvenient was the word. It was bad enough that they had both been on separate dates.

"Well then good thing I'm all yours then isn't it?" He asked cheekily, leaning in for another kiss.

"Very." Castiel replied with a predatory growl. Dean **was** his. After all they had been through he wasn't letting him go. Ever. (Possessive much Cas?)

"Okay enough with the goo." Charlie interrupted with a roll of her eyes. God you'd think that these two would have cooled their jets after eight and a half months together. (She didn't count the two days they split up due to Dean being an idiot. She was pretty sure no one else did either.)

"You're just jealous cos your single." Dean replied with a smirk after he had given Cas one more kiss.

"I like my life as it is thank you very much. Now back to Gabriel." Charlie replied huffily. She was quite happy getting everyone else together thank you, she didn't need anything else. (Hmm, you sure about that Charlie? Shall we test that theory later do you think?)

"So what are we going to do?" Castiel asked not looking away from Dean.

"I think we need to pull out the big guns." Dean replied causing Castiel to give him a confused expression so he turned his eyes to Charlie. At that Castiel understood and also turned to look at her.

"Fine, I'll come up with a plan. It's not like it isn't my job or anything." Charlie said throwing her hands up in the air when she saw them both look at her. At least it gave her a chance to leave. Dean and Cas had the ability to make a single people sick on occasion.

"You chose your career your majesty." Dean replied with a bow causing Charlie to roll her eyes before she grabbed her stuff and left the store. If she was going to plan how to get Gabriel love she needed to be in her throne to do so. (Oh goody, Charlie is planning. Hmm, take that Gabriel. Oh this is going to be So. Much. Fun. Evil leviathan Castiel-like laugh is heard in the background. You know you love me really.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello angels. Wow would a response I have gotten from this story. I would like to thank****Mummabro, Hllo-Beastie, lovely21 and rainystv for the wonderful reviews for this story so far. I would also like to thank KnightAngel13 for the reviews for 'To Relieve Boredom'. As well as thank all you lovely, lovely people who have followed and favoured this since my last update. You all are without a doubt completely awesome.**

**Now this idea just popped into my head. Hope its not too crazy. So anyway enough for me. Let's go see Charlie, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie sat on her throne thinking. Hmm, what she needed to do was find a way to get Gabriel to play the game. They would never be able to find him the perfect partner if he didn't at least try to interact with the women they found. Hmm. It was tricky, trying to think of a way to get Gabriel to do what she wished, though she had more scope than she had had with Dean and Castiel, there was no reason to use subtlety with Gabriel. He was after Gabriel and he knew full well what they were up so… then she had the light bulb moment. If she could do it, it might just work at getting Gabriel to agree to go for a drink with Annie. With that thought and an evil grin on her face she pulled her computer to her. Pulling up her client list, past and present, and email all the woman over the age of 30 requesting there assistance with a reluctant man. Each and every one of them agreed, they owed the Queen of Moondoor and would be happy to assist her in finding another couple perfect happiness like she had found for them. (Oh plans are afoot.)

With the women's agreement Charlie sat back her evil smile turning into a smirk. Take that Gabriel Novak. This is one fight you will not win. She was the Queen and this was her playground. (Hell yeah.)

* * *

Two days later Gabriel opened The Bakery only to find Charlie waiting outside with her laptop in hand.

"Hey Charlie what's up?" He asked as she followed him inside and he went behind the counter to make her usual coffee.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come here to do some work today." Charlie replied with a shrug, trying very hard to keep her smirk from forming on her face. The poor man in front of her had no idea what she had in store for today. She would've felt sorry for him. But this was Gabriel. He'd be fine. So taking her coffee and a slice of cake she went and sat at a table in the corner where she could see the door, the counter and watch Gabriel as he worked. And then she waited. But not for long.

Gabriel had been open for 15 minutes when three women came into The Bakery. Now he thought nothing of this. They were just customers right? (I don't think so.) But rather than looking at the products he had on display them all seemed intent on flirting with him. What the hell? (Charlie?) I mean he knew he was hot. But he didn't realise he was this hot. With that he flirted back, it was harmless and meaningless so he enjoyed it. Once they had gone he thought no more of it. That was until 10 minutes later 2 more women came in and the same thing happened. This caused him to frown. And to wonder. With that he discreetly looked over to where Charlie was sitting and saw her watching everything avidly. He knew it. This was her doing. Not that he minded, she was creating business for him and hey you never know he might even get some new regulars out of this. So he carried on smiling and flirting and serving the women as if he had not a care in the world.

By lunch time Gabriel's face was starting to ache from all the smiling he'd been doing. There had been so many bloody women through the door who all wanted him to serve them specially and asking stupid inane questions he was starting to get fed up. But he wasn't going to let Charlie win. Oh no. he was going to get even. (Oh dear.) With that thought he pulled out his phone. What it seemed that young Charlie had forgotten was the fact that he had a gay brother whom he had for the last 10 years been trying to set up. He had gone to a lot of gay bars, clubs and nights over his time. And when there he had made a lot of friends. With a smile evil enough to rival the one Charlie had worn the previous evening he sent of a succession of quick texts calling in reinforcements. With that done he went back out to the front of the store to serve some more with a renewed vigour in his step. Time to see how Charlie liked the tables being turned. (I don't think this is going to end well do you?)

* * *

Charlie had enjoyed watching the show all morning, and she definitely thought that she was well on the way to wearing Gabriel down. That was until about half an hour after Gabriel had returned from lunch. Suddenly the number of women coming into the bakery seemed to double, but rather than being there for Gabriel, the new lot seemed to have eyes only for her. They surrounded her table, flirted and laughed and talked to her and being the nice woman she was Charlie had to reciprocate. Though inside she was cursing Gabriel's names to the heavens. When the women round her thinned slightly she caught site of Gabriel smirking behind the counter. Right that was it. With that she called in all the women she knew to get Gabriel. This was war. (Of course it is.)

* * *

Gabriel knew that Charlie had figured out what was going on. She wasn't stupid, he also knew she had called in more women as they had been dropping off but suddenly there was a new surge of them. He just kept on smiling and laughing. He was actually starting to enjoy this game with Charlie. She was a decent opponent. Unlike Dean or Cassie.

* * *

At four o'clock Dean and Castiel made their way to The Bakery to see how Charlie's plan was working out only to find the placed filled with women. Though they seemed to be separated into two camps. One around Gabriel and one around Charlie. Dean took one look and burst out laughing. He couldn't help it, it was just so damn ridiculous. (So true.)

"Hmm, I don't think we will be getting any pie today Dean." Castiel said with an amused smirk on his face.

At that sentence Dean stopped laughing fast. "What? No pie?" he said desolately to Castiel.

"You know if I didn't know any better Dean Winchester I would swear you were only dating me for my brothers cooking skills." Castiel replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Good thing you do know better then isn't it?" Dean whispered into his ear as he curled his arms around Cas' waist from behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder. They both stood there like that, with Cas leaning back against Dean and watched the women swarming in front of them. It was like they were performing some intricate dance which they all inherently knew the steps to. It was definitely a sight to be seen.

They finally moved. Dean spotting a small table in the opposite corner to Charlie's to sit at and made his way there while Castiel slunk behind the counter and grabbed the remaining pie. He couldn't let his Dean go without pie. That would just be cruel. (It really, really would.)

Finally it was 5 o'clock and Gabriel could shut up shop. He sighed in relief as he locked the door behind the last of the women and turned back to the people who remained inside, crossing his arms as he stared at Castiel and Dean with narrowed eyes. Not that Castiel was effected, Dean though did seem to move his chair slightly closer to Castiel's, though he couldn't be sure. The man was practically sitting in Cassie's lap already. Ever since he had come out Dean Winchester did not understand the concept of personal space when it came to his brother. Though thinking about Cassie had never understood the concept so they were definitely well suited. As he was thinking these things Charlie had got up and walked in front of him holding out her hand. Gabriel just raised his eyebrow at it before raising his.

"Well played." She said as they shook hands.

"You too." Gabriel replied.

"I can't wait til the next round can you?" she smirked up at him making him smile at her and his eyes twinkle.

"Oh bring it on sister." He said with a quirk of his eyebrow before they were both grinning like fiends.

And Dean who had been watching just lowered his head into his hand (the one not currently attached to Cas) and groaned. Why did he have to be involved in this? Why? Castiel turned to look at his partner and smiled. He knew full well what Dean was thinking, but needs must and all that and he wanted Gabriel to be happy, just like them. (Ah so sweet. Gotta love sappy dappy Dean and his Castiel.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my little cherubs. Hope all is good with you. I would like to thank lemonofweirdness, lovely21, KnightAngel13 and Hllo-Beastie for the great reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last up date.**

**So then lets see how our lovely people are doing shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

After they left The Bakery Cas, Dean and Charlie all went back to Cas' apartment above the book store to discuss their next battle plan. Or at least that was Charlie's plan, Castiel was willing to listen to anything she had to say, but he didn't really have anything to include. Dean on the other hand just wanted to snuggle up on the sofa with Cas and a beer.

"Well that did not go as planned." Castiel said as he got three beers from the kitchen and handed them out.

"Understatement." Dean replied with a shake of his head and a smile at Cas as he took his beer.

"We will just need to find a new angle." Charlie said sitting up straight. At that Dean just raised his eyebrows. Really? She still wanted to do this? (Um, yeah. Course she does. She's Charlie!)

"Why don't we just get Gabe to come out for work drinks and throw him and Annie together. That would work." Dean replied. He was tired of this, and though he wanted Cas to be happy, and for that it seemed he should help Gabe be happy, he really didn't think they were going about this the right way. Gabe wasn't interested. And he knew full well that the more they pushed, the more Gabe would run.

"What like it did with you too?" Charlie muttered under her breath. Of at least she thought she had said it under her breath.

"What?" Dean and Cas said at the same time, both confused by Charlie's utterings. (Oops, not so quite then.)

"Oh nothing. Its nothing." Charlie replied quickly, her eyes going wide. She wasn't going to go into how involved she had been in getting them together. She didn't think they would approve, though she didn't see why not. They were happy weren't they? (Yeah, but its Dean. Need I say more?)

"Hmm, why do I have a feeling that I don't really want to know?" Dean said rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to touch that with a barge pole. Ignorance was indeed bliss on occasion. (So very true.)

"probably for the best. Now then Gabriel..." Charlie replied bringing the subject back to the real reason why they were there.

"so what's your next big idea?" Dean asked with a sigh.

"I don't know." Charlie replied with a puzzled frown. Gabriel was so difficult. He lived behind a mask, and he had far too much fun playing with people for her to really be able to get him with anyone. Not that that would stop her from trying. She really did love a challenge. (You go girl.)

"Well I say as it is Friday tomorrow we do as Dean suggested and if that does not work then we come up with a new plan over the weekend." Castiel said into the silence that had descended upon Charlie's previous words.

"Yeah okay. I'll go get my thinking cap on. And if he and Annie don't work we're going to need a new woman. It would help if you could tell me what he likes." Charlie agreed. Yeah Dean's plan probably wouldn't work. But then she wasn't sure if Annie was the right woman for Gabriel anyway.

"I truthfully don't know." Castiel replied with a frown as he realised this fact. He had no idea of anything in relation to Gabriel's love life.

"How can you not know?" Dean asked confused. How could Cas not know that about his brother? (I think you are conveniently forgetting that Sam didn't know about your preferences before Cas aren't you Dean-o?)

"Well when we were younger he was a bit of a 'player' I believe is the right word, but ever since we moved here he has shown no real interest in any particular woman." Castiel replied using his finger quotes around the slang term making Dean smile. He loved Cas' finger quotes. They were adorable. Just like Cas. But be that as it may he needed to concentrate on Cas words. (Yes Dean concentrate.)

"I doubt that." Dean replied taking a sip of beer, not taking his eyes from his boyfriend. God how he loved him.

"Its true Dean." Castiel said turning to him with an earnest expression on his face.

"Okay. Well maybe he just didn't tell you?" Dean replied with a shrug. Who knew what went through the mind of Gabriel Novak? Not him that was for sure.

"Hmm, maybe." Castiel replied not at all convinced by Dean's argument. Instead he found himself remembering the time when he and Gabriel had just moved here. It was not a time Castiel himself really liked to think about as it inevitably brought up what happened before, between himself and his other brothers. But thinking about the Gabriel whom he had grown up with and the one who had moved them to this town he realised that he had changed. Oh not much, not on the outside, he was still his fun-loving brother. The melodramatic Gabriel. But something was different between the two. Castiel just couldn't put his finger on what it was. (I'm sure you will eventually.)

"Okay. Well you think on that I'm gonna go. I have actual clients to fix up." With that Charlie stood and left with a "see ya bitches." as she went out the door. Leaving Dean and Castiel on the couch. With Castiel still frowning as he thought over the things that he hadn't really ever considered.

* * *

Gabriel was standing at the window of his apartment drinking a glass of whiskey. He knew that what Charlie had done today was just the beginning of the fun that she, Cassie and Dean-o had in store for him. Not that any of it would work. He wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone thank you very much. They were more hassle than they were worth. He was quite happy alone. He liked his life. It was just as he wanted it. Okay sure he had regrets, but who didn't? And yeah on occasion he did still dream, but he knew they were just that. Dreams. Reality was just fine. He had a roof over his head and he had his family. What more could he need? You couldn't live in the past after all. He stood by his decisions. He never had nor would he ever second guess himself. With that thought he turned his mind to coming up with ways to thwart Charlie's plans. He couldn't wait until there next little battle. (I did say he liked some excitement in his life right?)

* * *

Kali was standing at the window of her office drinking a glass of whiskey staring out at the night sky line though she didn't see it. She was thinking. Behind her on her desk was the piece of paper which had the name of the town in which Dean Winchester was a detective. Henrikisen had asked if she had wanted him to find more on the man but she had said no. there was no need. She had googled the town to find it was a strange place. It was unknown and unheard of. It wasn't the sort of place that she could ever envision _him_ living. He wasn't one for the quite life.

But... the town had interested her. On a purely professional level. She would have to keep an eye on the place. With that thought she turned her mind back to work. She couldn't live in the past. And she didn't need anything but her business and her family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again my darlings. I would like to thank Mummabro for the lovely review.**

**So Charlie vs Gabriel take two anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The next morning Gabriel was happily baking up a storm in the back of the bakery when Castiel entered.

"Gabriel?" Castiel called as he made his way to the kitchen only to stop in the doorway and smirk at his brother. Really there was no other response when you see your older brother covered in flour wearing butterfly hair clips to keep his hair back. (Okay I'll give you that one Cassie.)

"Hey little bro. What's up?" Gabriel asked not looking up from what he was doing.

"Well I was wondering if you would come out for a drink with Dean, Sam and I after work." Castiel replied.

At that Gabriel stopped working to think. He wasn't stupid, he knew it was Friday and therefore Annie would no doubt be out as well. But just because they were drinking in the same place it wasn't a date. Not like Charlie, Dean and Cas could make it so they were alone. (You sure about that?) So with a shrug he answered Castiel while returning to his baking.

"Sure why not?"

"excellent, we'll pick you up." Castiel said turning to go, but turned back to say "and while I appreciate your sense of style, I would advise removing your hair accessories before coming out." with that and laugh Castiel left.

Gabriel scowled after his brother. Was it his thought the local drug store had run out of bobby pins? (of course not. Plus I love butterfly hair clips. They suit you.)

* * *

A few hours later and Gabriel was at the counter, minus his hair clips, and he was frowning. When he had agreed to the drinks he'd thought that it wouldn't be a problem cos there would be lots of people there. But he had been thinking about it and he wouldn't put it past Charlie to make sure everyone left him and Annie alone. He would need a plan to counter act that if it happened. Just as he was wondering what to do the door of The Bakery jangled announcing a customer. Looking up Gabriel saw his solution.

"You are my saviour." he said to the man who had just walked through the door.

"Excuse me? What have I done now?" Balthazar asked somewhat alarmed by Gabriel pronouncement.

"Your brothers single right?" Gabriel inquired casually.

"Well yes. But I don't think you are his type Gabriel. You are male for a start." Balthazar replied with a smirk wondering what on earth Gabriel wanted with Bartholomew.

"Yeah, he's not my type either. No I have the perfect woman for him." Gabriel replied innocently. Making Balthazar narrow his eyes at him. He didn't trust Gabriel as far as he could throw him.

"Really? What's the catch?" He said warily.

"I don't know what you mean." Gabriel replied with wide eyed innocence, which just made Balthazar even more suspicious of the man in front of him.

"I mean you always have an angle Gabriel so what is it?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Charlie, Cassie and Dean-o are trying to pair me off. I'm somewhat resistant to the idea." Gabriel replied with a shrug leaning against the counter. This sentence caused Balthazar to laugh. Really? Cas, Dean and Charlie where trying to pair of Gabe? Oh this was something he would love to watch. (It is quite entertaining.)

"So you want to throw my brother, Bartholomew at the poor woman?" He finally managed to ask.

"Oh I think she could handle him." Gabriel smirked. He had yet to met anyone that Annie couldn't handle.

"Fine, when and where?" Balthazar asked. If nothing else this could turn out to be highly amusing.

"Tonight, 6ish at the Roadhouse." Gabriel replied standing up straight.

"Okay. In return I need a my little pony cake for my niece's birthday." Balthazar said returning to the actual reason he had for coming into The Bakery that day.

"Sure when do you want it for?" Gabriel asked, all business now.

"Tomorrow." came Balthazar's reply causing Gabriel's eyebrows to raise before he replied.

"Nothing like organisation is there?"

"Yes well Anna will kill me if I don't have it. So I save your skin you save mine. Seems fair to me." Balthazar smirked back at Gabriel.

"It'll be ready tomorrow by 11, **if** your brother turns up tonight." came Gabriel's reply, putting just the right emphasis on the word if.

"Deal." with that Balthazar left a smirking Gabriel behind. Yes this plan would work very well indeed. (we will just have to see won't we?)

* * *

5.30 that evening found Gabriel standing by the door of The Bakery waiting for the sound of Dean's impala to come roaring up the street. It was time to see who's plan won out. Though he was very sure that it would be his. (Oh fun times.)

* * *

As soon as Dean arrived at the Roadhouse with Cas and Gabe in tow Charlie pounced. Grabbing Gabriel's arm she escorted (in the way of dragging) him over to Annie who was by the bar. Charlie practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Okay she may have misgivings about this plan and whether it would work but at least she had managed to get one over on Gabriel. (Not so sure about that. Sorry Charlie.) Which she had to confess was almost as much fun as finding people their perfect match. Not quite, but almost.

* * *

Gabriel smiled at Charlie when she grabbed him. This was going to be extremely amusing. He couldn't wait to see her face when his back-up arrived this time.

Once they got to Annie, Charlie dropped Gabriel arm. "Hey Annie." she said cheerfully, continuing before the other woman could reply. "oh look there's Rufus must go have a word. If you'll excuse me." she finished with walking away from the couple.

"Subtle isn't she?" Gabriel asked leaning against the bar next to Annie.

"In what way?" Annie asked turning to him. She wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Oh the whole trying to get us together plan." He replied leaning on the bar next to her.

"The what now?" Annie asked with raised eyebrows. Why would anyone in there right mind try to get her and Gabriel together? They would kill each other within a day.

"You not heard it yet? Its very entertaining I'll grant you. But I feel it is doomed to failure." Gabriel replied with a quick raise of the eyebrows before he turned to look over the other people in the bar.

"Yes. I think in that I'll have to agree with you." Annie said raising her beer to him and taking swing.

"I know right!" Gabriel said with an exaggerated wave of his hands at her. Making her re-evaluate her thought they would kill each other within a day, she thought it would probably only be a few hours before she killed him.

"Stop being a smart ass Gabriel." she said with a shake of her head at the guy.

Gabriel gave her a shocked face and clutched his hands against his chest as he replied "But if I did that I would stop being me."

Annie just rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "True enough. So why is Charlie trying to get us together?" she asked to change the subject and hoping that she could have a serious conversation with Gabriel. If that was even possible. (it is. Just not very often.)

"Its Dean and Cassie's fault. They seem to think that I need someone to be happy." Gabriel replied, dropping the theoretics and going back to his normal self.

"Maybe you do." Annie said with a shrug.

"No, I'm fine just as I am." Gabriel replied with a sunny smile.

"Okay." Annie said. Not that she truly believed him, but they all had things they didn't want to talk about.

"Gabriel. Hows my cake going?" Came a Britishly accented voice from across the bar.

"Balthazar, Bartholomew. It's going very well." Gabriel replied smiling nicely up at Balthazar.

"Good." Balthazar replied with a roll of his eyes for the man in front of him.

"Annie this is Bartholomew and that one is his brother Balthazar." Gabriel introduced, not sure if they had met before or not.

"hello Annie, it's a pleasure to met you. Please call me Bart." Bart said taking the hand Annie held out to him and rather than shaking it bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss the back of it with a smirk, making Annie laugh out loud before she replied.

"Yeah you too. Bart."

And watching them Gabriel realised that his work here was done. With that he turned and grabbed Balthazar. Time to leave them to get to know each other.

* * *

Charlie was congratulating herself for her success, seeing how Gabriel and Annie were talking but then Balthazar and his brother turned up and ruined it all. Charlie just glared at Gabriel as he pulled Balthazar away, then turned back to the two people they had just left watching them.

A few minutes later Gabriel came up behind her and whispered in her ear "I really think I should have a job like yours don't you?" Before walking off cackling.

Charlie glared even more at Gabriel, she was not happy with him. But the main problem was she wasn't sure if she was cross with him because he had obviously got out of his time with Annie or because he managed to so successfully pair two people up. That was her job. Not his. (hmm, you sure about that Charlie? Cos I would watch out if I was you. Gabriel seems to be on a roll.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again my gorgeous people. I would like to thank Mummabro for the wonderful review. Also this is a really long chapter cos I couldn't find anywhere to split it so I hope you like it.**

**So I think we need a bit of Destiel. Don't you all agree? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Charlie sat on her throne that evening pondering Gabriel. She had to hand it to him, he was good. But frustratingly he wasn't playing the game by her rules. (annoying man that he is.) It seemed she was going to have to go for a more subtle approach next time. Of course first she'd have to find a woman that would put up with him. At that thought and a little giggle she turned her attention to her paying clients. You know the ones that actually wanted her to find them love and weren't just her friend.

* * *

Dean on the other hand wasn't thinking of Gabriel at all. He had recently come to a realisation. He and Cas spent pretty much all there time together when they weren't at work (obviously) and yet they had different apartments. Dean had decided that that needed to change. He just hoped Cas agreed with him.  
Now Dean being Dean didn't feel he could just bring up the subject of him and Cas living together over a casual dinner. No firstly it had to be something special. With that in mind he came up with a plan. Or more accurately used one of his old ones. And secondly he needed to find the right persuasion. He still didn't believe that Cas would agree without the right incentive. (Oh sweetheart. I believe you are incentive enough for him, but never mind.)

This was why Saturday morning found Dean trawling the estate agents in town to try and find him and Cas some potential homes. With house details in hand he then made his way to an old friend's home to ask a favour. Once he had agreed Dean made his way to The Bakery so he could arrange the final component for the perfect night.

"Well hello Dean-o, you're usual?" Gabriel said as Dean came through the door.

"Hey Gabe. Yeah and I was wondering if I could order a pie for Wednesday, but don't tell Cas. Please." Dean said feeling a little comfortable under Gabriel's stare as he said the last words.

"Sure thing Dean-o. If you tell me why." Gabriel replied with a slice of pie in hand but not holding out to Dean. He would hold all the pie in the place to ransom until he got answers from the man. And no it wasn't cos he thought Dean would do something to hurt Castiel, he was just really noisy, especially when it came to his brother's life. (Hmm, what's the saying? You live vicariously through others? Sound familiar Gabriel?)

"We'll see. I'm umm… well…" Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment at being so god damn sappy. (Sweet.)

"Whenever you're ready Dean-o. Though I would prefer not to get much older while I wait." Gabriel said sweetly to him making Dean go even redder.

"Okay. I'm going to ask Cas to live with me. Well get a house with me." Dean blurted out.

At that Gabriel smiled a genuine smile and handed over the pie.

"What time do you want it?" He asked as Dean grabbed the pie.

"Umm, closing time? I'll come get it after work." Dean replied looking back up at Gabe and finishing with "thanks." Before disappearing into the world of him and pie. (Oh yes the world of Dean Winchester and pie. What a place.)

Gabriel stood there after Dean had left and smiled at the thought of Cassie and Dean setting up house together. It seemed that Castiel had his future sorted. And for that Gabriel was glad. Though somewhere deep in his mind he felt a twinge of loneliness. Castiel was gone now. He'd moved on. He was happy. Gabriel had succeeded in his mission. The question that haunted the deep part of his mind which he refused to look at was now what? (And that really is the question isn't it?)

* * *

Wednesday evening came and Dean was nervous about what he was about to ask. Castiel on the other hand was over the moon that Dean had decided to take him out for a romantic night. They had had a few over the last few months but like most couples the initial dating frenzy had died down. He couldn't wait to spend a lovely evening with his man. With that in mind he happily climbed into the impala turning to Dean as he got in.

"Where are we going?" he asked excited.

"You'll have to wait and see." Dean replied smiling at his man sitting next to him. He couldn't believe that it had only been 9 months since he had first seen those eyes through the windscreen of two different cars. With that he pulled the car onto the road.

As they drove the comfortable silence which was often present settled between the two of them. Neither of them being big talkers, they just liked being together you know? (Oh we do.) As they left town Castiel realised he knew exactly where they were going and a wide smile spilt his lips. He couldn't believe Dean was taking him there again. It had been one of the best nights of his life.

Dean pulled up in the parking lot of the physics building of the local university (know which date we're on now?) before turning to Cas.

"Hope you don't mind… I just, I wanted to take you somewhere special. Somewhere that ours." He tried to explain.

"I love it Dean. I'll love it even more if you walk in front of me up all those stairs. I do love that view." Castiel responded sassily.

"Yeah? Well so do I. Come on." And with that Dean grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him and the cooler he had got out the back of the car towards the side door where Benny was once again waiting.

"Hey brothers." Benny said opening the door and handing the key card to Dean. Once done he nodded them on their way, though seeing Castiel still reminded him of his drunken stupidness five months ago. He had had too much to drink, celebrating Dean's revelation. He hadn't thought when he had sent that email to Kali. With the YouTube video with Gabriel on it. (It was you? she says in a shocked voice.) When he received her reply the next day he had been horrified at what he had done. And as such he didn't reply. With a shake of his head he put thoughts of Kali and Gabriel from his mind. No doubt both were over it by now anyway. It had been almost 15 years ago after all. (Yeah, I don't think so.)

Dean and Cas made their way up to the roof of the building, though this journey took longer than it did the first time round as Castiel kept stopping to catch his breath and kiss Dean. Which usually resulted in them both needing to catch there breaths. (I don't know. You two are terrible. But so sweet.) Finally they reached the roof top and Dean pulled out a blanket and lay it down for them to lie on. He then pulled out the pie he had got from Gabriel's making Cas laugh. Of course Dean had brought pie. (Of course. It's Dean.)

Once the pie had been eaten Dean knew it was time. Taking a deep breath he grabbed Cas' hands in his own.

"Cas these something I want to ask you." he said causing Castiel's eyes to widen in alarm. He wasn't about to- Was he? God no don't let him do that.

"I was wondering how you would feel about us living together." Dean finished and Castiel let out the breath he'd been holding in relief. Oh thank god.

"Umm Cas?" Dean asked unsure when Castiel didn't respond immediately and instead just closed his eyes. What was going on? Didn't Cas want to live with him? (he does.) Did he have habits Cas didn't like? (No.) If so he would change them. (Oh Dean you are so sweet, but he loves you for you. we all know this.)

"Sorry Dean." At that Dean's face became crestfallen and he dropped Cas' hands, he didn't want to live with him. Castiel realising he had made a massive mistake quickly spoke to reassure Dean. "Yes I would love for us to live together."

"Oh. Okay. Great. What were you sorry for?" Dean asked going from miserable to elated in a matter of seconds. Cas did want to be with him. (Of course he does, you numpty.)

"Well umm, I thought you might have been about to umm ask me to marry you." Castiel said quietly and rather embarrassed, not looking Dean in the eye.

"Do you want me to ask you to marry me?" Dean asked gently, retaking Cas' hands. Hell if Cas wanted to get married then they would get married.

"NO." Castiel shouted his eyes going wide and looking up at Dean who was kinda taken aback from the definite tone of Castiel's voice. "I mean. Not yet. I'm not ready for that." Castiel finished lamely. He was making a right pigs ear of this.

Dean sat back and thought. Was it Cas didn't want to marry him period? (No.) But he had just agreed to move in with him. And buy a house, which in Deans mind was pretty much marriage anyway. So Cas must have some other reason for not wanting to get married. And when he had said no he had real fear in his eyes. Though fear of what Dean didn't know. But he was afraid of something. And Dean would find out what. Eventually. With that realisation Dean spoke. "Don't worry I won't ask you to marry me. You'll have to ask me."

"I will will I?" Castiel asked smiling at Dean. How was it that he could make everything right with just a few simple words?

"Yep. Though if it helps at all. When you do I'm pretty sure I'll say yes." Dean continued with a cheeky grin, hoping to make Cas feel better.

"Is that so?" Castiel asked saucily.

"Yep." Dean nodded glad that his Cas was back.

"Okay. First living together. Whose apartment shall we move into?" Castiel asked snuggling up to Dean as he started to dream.

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could get a house or something?" Dean replied sounding nervous.

"I would like that." Castiel said smiling at him, then leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on Dean's lips. How he loved his man.

"Awesome. I may have been round the estate agents and found a few I thought might be suitable." Dean replied shyly producing the house details for five houses out of his jacket.

"A few." Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow. Only Dean would go to all this trouble before even asking the question. (So true.)

"Yeah well I wanted to give you options. And I was thinking if I sell my apartment then we could use that money for the deposit." Dean shrugged. It made sense to him.

"No Dean. Keep your apartment. For now. I have money for a deposit." Castiel replied already going through the houses Dean had selected.

"You do?" Dean asked quizzically. Since when had Cas had that sort of money?

"Yes Dean. I do. It's what is left of my inheritance." Castiel replied still not really paying attention to the conversation as he looked at one house in particular. It had a library. Who could ask for more? (Good question. I think I would like a library too.)

"You have an inheritance?" Dean asked confused. He didn't think Cas or Gabe for that matter had any sort of money. They didn't seem the money kind of people.

"Yes. I used most of it to buy Angel Books. Now I like the look of these two, what do you think?" Castiel said changing the subject before Dean could ask any more. He did not want to discuss his family. Ever if he could get away with it.

With that Dean and Castiel spent the rest of their romantic evening looking over the house details and then lying back and dreaming of their life together that they would start in one of them. (Oh look Cassie and Dean-o are planning a home together. Bless 'em.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. I would like to thank Mummabro for the review. **

**I'm thinking that I really should have something better to do on a Friday night than write, but I don't so have another chapter. Enjoy my little lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: still really not mine.**

* * *

The following Saturday found Dean and Castiel going round the houses that they had decided they liked the look of. At lunch time Castiel bounded through the door of The Bakery looking very much to Gabriel like an excited puppy. Following him and holding his hand like it was his lead was Dean.

"So take it the house hunting went well." He said smiling at his little brother.

"Yes. We've found the perfect place." Castiel said getting even more animated, looking over at Dean Gabriel saw he was watching Castiel as if he was the most precious piece of treasure ever found. He just shook his head. Could these two get any sappier? (Probably if I try really, really hard.)

"What's it like?" he asked his brother, he couldn't stop smiling at him. It seemed to be infectious.

"It has a library Gabriel. Floor to ceiling bookcases." Castiel replied his eyes going wide and becoming even more excited, if that was at all possible.

"Anything else? Cos you know there's a public one of them up the road right?" Gabriel asked cheekily.

"It also has three bedrooms and a big garden." Castiel replied with a wave of his hand as if those things weren't really that important.

"Sounds good. I'm, happy for you Cassie." Gabriel said sincerely, making his way round the counter and pulling his brother into a rare hug. Nodding at Dean over Castiel's shoulder. He really was happy for them both. (See now your being sappy Gabriel. It's good for you.)

"Thank you Gabriel." Castiel replied softly returning the hug. He really did love his brother. Most of the time.

"Now then. Pie?" Gabriel asked as he pulled away from Castiel and raised his eyes brows at him then Dean who was nodding his head like one of those dogs some people have in their cars. (What a lot of canine references today. Oh well.)

"Hell yeah." Dean finally said.

* * *

Once Dean and Castiel had left. Still going on about their new house, now discussing redecorating and what furniture they would need, Gabriel was once again left alone. And that little voice that had been asking that question in the deep recesses of him mind made its way to the front. So what now? What was he going to do now? Cassie was happy. What was Gabriel going to do now he didn't have his brother to annoy? Before he could delve too far into those questions the door of The Bakery opened once again but this time it was to let in Charlie.

"Do I need to go on high alert?" Gabriel asked as she walked up to the counter.

"No. I just wanted to say well done on your match-making of Annie and Bart." Charlie replied with a sweet smile on her face and sickly innocence in her voice.

"Okay. What's her name?" Gabriel asked crossing his arms and trying really hard to keep the smile from his face.

"Whose name?" Charlie asked with an innocent voice making her eyes go wide.

"Whoever it is you have decided to try and fix me up with this time?" Gabriel asked rolling his eyes at her. Her innocent voice was almost as bad as his. (No, nothing could be that bad Gabriel.)

"What makes you think I am trying anything of the sort?" Charlie asked with fake indignation at his suggestion which made Gabriel chuckle.

"Really?" He asked with the raise of one eyebrow at her until she cracked. Which took about 5.7 seconds.

"Fine. I'm not trying to fix you up. I need a favour." Charlie said resting her head on the top of his counter.

"What kind?" Gabriel asked resting his head opposite hers so they were looking each other in the eye.

"Well I'm having one of my socials and I'm a man short." Charlie explained giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"So it's not one woman but a room full of them." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"No, I just need even numbers." Charlie explained with a smile.

Gabriel was about to say hell no when something stopped him. It was that damn little voice. Telling him it was time to move on. Time to find something for himself in his life. God how he hated that little voice right now. What was wrong with his life? He liked it. You're just scared, the little voice argued. Scared of what? I'm not scared of anything. Gabriel argued back. (And yes he is well aware he is arguing with himself, but don't we all?) Prove it, the little voice responded making him sigh and stand up straight.

"Okay fine. I'll come. When and where?" He finally replied making Charlie's smile grow bigger and stand up as well. That had been easier than she thought it would be.

"Tonight at the theatre." She replied instantly.

"The theatre?" Gabriel asked wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself into here. (Too late to worry about that now. might as well just sit back and enjoy.)

"Yes. Don't worry you'll love it." Charlie replied with a smirk at Gabriel.

"You know that sentence just made me ten times more worried right?" He asked shaking his head at her.

"I know. Great isn't it." Charlie replied cheekily.

"Get out of here you. Before I change my mind." Gabriel responded shooing her out the door.

"No going back now Gabriel. I know where you live. I'll track you down." And with that and a wave Charlie left Gabriel standing there, wondering what had just gotten into him. Why had he agreed to do this? What was going on with his brain now? (Umm, if you want my advice I would say you might be lonely? No? Okay, that's fine Gabriel, just fine.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies. How we all diddly-doding? I would like to thank lovely21 and Mummabro for the great reviews. You guys are awesome.**

**So here we go. Just what has Charlie got in store for Gabriel this time hmm?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel walked into the theatre that evening to find that he had been right when he had thought that this was likely to be his idea of hell. (Keep an open mind now wouldn't you Gabriel.) Milling around the auditorium was a group of men and women. Ages ranging from about 25 to 45. They all had that slightly lost, nervous look on their faces as they shyly eyed each other up. Gabriel just stood at the top of the stairs wondering if he could get away with leaving, especially when doing a quick head count he noticed that there were the same number of men and women. But before he escape Charlie arrived at his side. (Ha ha ha.)

"Excellent you're here." She said grabbing his arm and leading him down towards the stage.

"What's going on Charlie? You're numbers seem pretty even to me." Gabriel replied as he allowed her to drag him around. He wasn't getting out of this however much he may want to. (So very true.)

"Well yes, with that lot they are. I need you to keep my entertainment company." Charlie replied with a smirk.

"Do you know how wrong that sounds?" Gabriel asked as she led him through the stage door.

"Oh trust me it is highly accurate." and with that Charlie opened the door of a dressing room to reveal a beautiful and sexy dark haired woman.

"Pamela this is Gabriel Novak my friend, Gabriel this is Pamela Barnes psychic extraordinaire and tonight's entertainment." With the introductions completed Charlie ran off to make sure everything else was going smoothly and the right people were chatting with each other. And if she had a smirk on her face as she walked away from the dressing room. No one knew but her. (And us, now.)

"So psychic hu?" Gabriel asked as he shook hands with Pamela. She smiled at him squeezing his hand tightly.

"No different than what you do." She replied with a flirtatious smile at the man in front of her. He was certainly different from the other men that Charlie had tried to throw at her over the years. (Well yes, Gabriel is… unique.)

"I bake." Gabriel deadpanned back at the woman, wondering just what Charlie had got him into this time.

"You understand ingredients, I understand people." Pamela replied with a shrug turning back to the mirror and continuing to apply her stage make-up while watching Gabriel out of the corner of her eye. He interested her. He had so many layers.

"Yeah. You know there's no such thing as psychic's right?" Gabriel asked leaning against wall with his arms crossed smirking and watching her every move.

"Are you hoping to cause an argument with me Gabriel so you can leave? Because if so then you are definitely going about it wrong way." Pamela replied with another flirtatious smile and a sultry look in her eyes.

"Not at all. I'm quite happy where I am right now." Gabriel said returning the flirtatious smile and softening his eyes at the woman. She truly was as hot as hell. He might as well enjoy himself now he was here. Plus he couldn't upset her now could he? (Don't worry Gabriel. I really don't think you will.)

At that Pamela laughed, it was a deep throaty sound that if he had been a different man Gabriel knew would have made heat pool in his lower abdomen. He was also very sure that she did it on purpose just to see his response to her seduction.

"Liar. But I will allow you to keep your secrets." Pamela finally said smiling her first genuine smile since he had arrived making him relax somewhat against the wall.

"I'm an open book lady." Gabriel replied with his sunny, charming smile on his lips. He really was rather enjoying this sparing. (Of course you are.)

"Yes you are. The true story lies beneath the pages you can read." Pamela said turning so she was looking him in the eyes with an intense stare that made most people uncomfortable. Gabriel just stared back, he was not most people. Plus Castiel was his brother and that guy had turned intense stares into a damn art form. (Ah Castiel's stares…and I'm back.)

"So why does Charlie think you need company?" He finally asked just to break the silence that had descended on them.

"She believes that everyone should be in a pair. I have been doings these nights for her for years and yet she has never succeeded in finding my match, what about you?" Pamela asked smiling at him. Yes he was definitely interesting. Not that she was looking for what Charlie was trying to find her, but if she was? Maybe, well if he wasn't already in love with another that was. Not that she would voice that to him. She doubted Gabriel would appreciate any of the sentiments.

"She got my brother and his boyfriend together. They've now decided it's my turn." Gabriel replied with a world weary sigh and a roll of his eyes as if to ask what can you do?

"Tiring isn't it?" Pamela said flippantly to him.

"Oh yeah. Just glad you're not interested." Gabriel replied with a smirk. He wanted to make sure that she knew that this would not go anywhere. Not that he thought she was looking for that but he just had to put it out there.

"Oh Gabriel I wouldn't say I wasn't interested. I'm just not looking for a relationship." Pamela said giving him her come to bed with me eyes and practised smouldering smile.

"Now you're talking my language." Gabriel replied returning the look. What? He was only human. Who could possibly say no to that look on this woman? (Oh Gabriel. What are we going to do with you hmm?)

"I need to go and do my show. Tell me Gabriel, are you going to be here when I come back?" Pamela asked standing. She said it with a flirtatious tone, though in truth she was very curious as to his answer.

"You tell me. You're the psychic." Gabriel replied raising his eyebrow at her in challenge as she went to walk past him.

At that Pamela once again laughed her deep sexy laugh before she replied. "I'll see you later then." And with that she swept out the room leaving Gabriel to shake his head at her and find himself a seat to sit on and wait. If nothing else Pamela was definitely an interesting woman.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie and Mummabro for the fabulous reviews. So here is the next bit. Hope you likey.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah still not mine. I'm trying though, through shouting mine at the telly whenever Supernatural comes on. So far doesn't seem to be having the desired effect.**

* * *

When Pamela returned to the dressing room it was to find Gabriel sitting back on two legs of a chair with his feet up and the dressing table. Seeing her he removed his feet and sat up straight. Smiling she collected her stuff without saying a word before turning round to the man in her dressing room.

"So Gabriel Novak, would you like to come back to my place for a drink?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye which caused Gabriel's eyebrows to rise.

"Is that code for having sex?" he asked cheekily grinning up at her making her laugh once again. He was really good at that. Making her laugh.

"No. I meant a drink." She replied before bending down and whispering in his ear. "I haven't decided on the sex yet." Before standing once more and smirking at him. (You are as bad as each other I swear.)

At that Gabriel too laughed. He really did like sparing with words with this woman. She was good.

"Sounds great." He replied with a smirk of his own.

"Oh it will be." Pamela replied giving him her sexy look once more.

"Are we talking about the drinks or sex now? I'm getting confused." Gabriel asked innocently standing and returning the look.

"Both." Was Pamela's one word reply.

"Okay then." And with that Gabriel and Pamela left her dressing room and the theatre, passing Charlie in shadows in the corridor, not that either of them noticed.

* * *

Charlie could hardly contain her squeal of glee. Rubbing her hands together and once they had left doing a little dance before pulling out her phone and texting Castiel and Dean about her success. Yes they had finally found someone that Gabriel was interested in. Now all they had to do was make sure they both stayed interested. (Hmm, I just don't really think it's going to work. She whispers in a small voice not wanting to upset Charlie. Sorry.)

* * *

Gabriel stayed at Pamela's that evening but not for the reasons you are all thinking. So just to clarify: No they did not have sex (that evening. Not being psychic, I can't see the future). Oh Gabriel was up for it. (Of course he was.) He would have happily had fun times with Pamela but, around the third drink something changed. Pamela had asked him about his life. Who he was and so he talked, told her about his bakery, about Castiel, about Dean, and then for a reason that he still didn't know but he was pretty sure it was the combination of the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed and Pamela's exceptional listening abilities, he told her about his dreams. And about his Kali.

He told her how they met when she was the annoying teenage daughter of his boss. He told her how they then became friends. He was only two years older than her after all. He then told her how when her date for her senior prom got ill he went with her instead. And how at the end of the evening they shared their first kiss. How that was the end of the friendship and the start of something so much better. He told her how they were together for two years, how they had plans to be together forever. How when he had dreamed of his future she had always been the one on his arm. And he told her how he had left. Disappeared into the night. And he told her the reason why.

Gabriel told Pamela all the things he had never told another person before. It seemed that once he had started speaking he couldn't stop. And strangely, though he had not thought of any of these events for almost 15 years he still remembered them all as if it was yesterday. If he closed his eyes he could still picture her standing at the top of the Empire States building smiling at him with the wind blowing her hair on their first anniversary. He could remember it all. And while talking about it hurt. It also seemed to help. To talk to someone who had no involvement in the events and had no connection to the people involved. It was almost therapeutic. Once he could think of no more to say a comfortable silence settled between them and briefly Gabriel wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with this woman, but it was just an idyll thought. There were no true feelings behind it. No they would never be that, but maybe they could be friends. He would like that having, her as a friend. With that thought Gabriel found his eyes drifting closed as he fell asleep on her couch.

Pamela watched Gabriel fall asleep, making sure he didn't spill what was left of his drink she grabbed a spare blanket and threw it over him. Looking down at his sleeping form he seemed so peaceful. And yet, inside he was so complex. With that thought she gently brushed her hand through his hair.

"Goodnight Gabriel. Sleep well." She whispered to him, then left the room and turned out the light. It was time for her to go to bed too and she did so with a smile on her lips. Charlie may not have found her the perfect partner this evening (not that she was looking for one), but she had found her the perfect friend. One whom she could help get better and yet at the same time banter with for all she was worth. Yes Gabriel would make an excellent friend. (Ah bless. They be friends, yeah. Gabriel needed one of them to talk to I feel.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again. I would like to thank Mummabro for the review. **

**Now then, shall we see what Kali is up to?**

**Disclaimer: nope. Don't own a thing.**

* * *

Dean and Cas had suddenly become to very busy men. It seemed that the house they were buying wanted a quick sale and as they weren't selling any property the completion was being rushed through. As such they had to get Dean's apartment ready to be rented out in a months' time and find tenants for it. They had decided that this was the best option as the houses pieces where currently down so…you get the gist. They were busy. But on receiving Charlie's text about Gabriel and Pamela they both stopped what they were doing to talk, and they decided that later that week Cas would have to get Gabriel out for a drink so that he and his brother could talk about Gabriel's new woman. That decided they finished taking the pictures of Dean's apartment and sent them to the realtor who was handling the rental.

* * *

Monday morning found Kali in her office going through all her emails from the weekend when a new one popped up in her in box. It was from an agent from the town in which Dean Winchester lived, informing her that a store on the high street had just come up for sale and asking if she would be interested in it. Clicking on the link she looked over the pictures. The front was light and airy and had a nice space at the top which would fit her sign. The next door store was called Angel Books and looked well looked after. Inside she could see potential. It would make a brilliant wine store, and from what she had seen on google that was something this town lacked. With that in mind she sent of an email to the agent informing them that she was very interested and that she could be down tomorrow to view the property. That been done she then went to look up rental properties in the area. You see she liked to be there whenever she opened a new store. Devoting her time to the re-model and the training of her staff so that it would all fit in with her business' philosophy. She usually spent about six months in the area and as such found it easier to rent an apartment than to stay at hotels. Cheaper as well in the long run. Looking through the options her eyes where caught by a new listing. It was a small one bedroom place, basic but had all she needed, but that wasn't what had caught her attention. One of the pictures showed the view from the apartment window and it was amazing. Looking at it she could see herself standing by that window after a long day at the store with a glass of wine relaxing. Yes she liked this place. With that in mind she sent an email to the realtors asking if she could see round the apartment after taking a look at the store on Tuesday. That done she called her PA in to make the necessary arrangements for her travel and time away.

Once all was arranged she sat in her chair and suddenly it hit her. Tomorrow she would be visiting the town she knew that Gabriel had at least visited once. And if she took these places she may well met his brother Castiel. Which meant, she may well met the man himself. She wasn't truly sure how she felt about that. There was a reason that when the PI had given her the towns name she had not gone down there straight away, and it had nothing to do with the thought that Gabriel would be unlikely to be there. No, she had got used to her life just the way it was. She had put the past behind her, to the extent she was able to at any rate. She knew if she saw Gabriel again it would be opening that can of worms. And she knew deep down that she would have to face that which she had turned a blind eye to for almost 15 years. She would have to face the reality of Gabriel and the feelings she still held for him deep inside. For all she knew he could be married with a family and have already forgotten about her. Did she really want to put herself through that? With that thought she raised her hand to the phone to cancel all the arrangements she had just made, but then a small voice in the back of her head stopped her with a simple question. But what if he hadn't?

* * *

Dean was sitting at his desk when he got a call from his realtor. Damn that was fast. Answering he was informed that an interested party wished to view the property tomorrow evening and would it be possible for him to show them round. He of course said yes. It would be great if this person tomorrow wanted his place. It would be one less thing he and Cas had on their mind.

* * *

Charlie and Cas were both at the bookstore when the for sale sign went up next door later that day. Charlie, being Charlie, went out to find out all she could from the people erecting it. Coming back in she excitedly informed Castiel that they had already had interest in the store. In fact someone was coming down from New York tomorrow afternoon to take a look. Castiel wasn't really that interested in this but Charlie on the other was. And as such had decided that she would make sure she was there the next afternoon to see who this mysterious person was.

(Kali is a coming.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. I would like to thank rainystv, lovely 21, Hllo-Beastie and Mummabro for the wonderful reviews. Glad you're all enjoying it.**

**So here we go. Kali's come town.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon at 2.15 exactly, Charlie should know she was standing there with a watch in one hand while having her face pressed up against the window of Angel Books, a black soft-top Porsche 911 (guess what kind of car I want) pulled up outside the store front next door making Charlie whistle. It wasn't often you saw a car like that in there town. Though secretly she had thought that was because Dean stalked the access roads arresting anyone trying to drive in in such a douche-mobile as he would call it. But back to the Porsche. The driver side door opened and an elegant black stiletto heel emerged, and if Charlie wasn't mistaken that was a Jimmy Choo's black stiletto. Oh there was the other one stepping out beside it. Attached to the shoes were tan slim yet toned legs, still bent at the knee as the woman was still in her car. At the moment Charlie's eyes reached the knees she saw them unbend and above them appeared a black pencil skirt with a matching jacket. Underneath the jacket Charlie could just make out a silk red shirt. No doubt all the clothes were designer she thought longingly (hey, she's only a woman right?) pulling her eyes away from the clothes she found herself looking at the back of the woman head. She had shoulder length black curls that bounced as she locked the car. She then turned and Charlie let out an involuntary "wow." The woman was older than Charlie but damn did she look good for her age. Her make-up appeared minimal and yet her skin was flawless. She was obviously of Asian descent and round her neck lay a gold locket.

"Hey Castiel get your ass over here and come look at this." Charlie exclaimed pushing herself further against the window to get a closer look. After all if wasn't everyday one saw the likes of this woman in there small town. (You never heard of subtlety Charlie?) She had an air of exoticness and excitement about her. You could tell she was from out of town. She looked as you would expect a confident New York business woman too.

"Why?" Castiel asked walking over to her and frowning when he saw what Charlie was looking at.

"Dean would not appreciate that car." Was all he said making Charlie roll her eyes.

"I was actually talking about the woman Castiel." Charlie replied.

"Well I should hope he won't appreciate her either." Castiel deadpanned back.

"God you can tell your Gabriel's brother sometimes can't you?" Charlie said with a shake of her head. Damn the Novak sense of humour.

"I'm not sure if that is an insult or compliment coming from you Charlie." Castiel replied smirking at her.

"Both." Was Charlie's response smirk in return before they both turned back to watch the woman.

* * *

Kali arrived in town and made her way to the store but it took her a minute to get the courage to get out of the car. This was it. This one trip could change her life as she knew it. Taking a deep breath she slowly got out of the car pulling her clothes straight. She had chosen the best outfit she had in her wardrobe to wear today. And while she told herself it was because she wanted to make a good impression on the people she would be dealing with she knew at the back of her mind that in truth it was just in case she ran into Gabriel. Not that was likely to happen. But had she not been looking her best she just knew it would. That also explained why she got up an hour earlier than needed this morning to make sure her hair and make-up were perfect. (Gotta look pretty if seeing your ex.)

Turning from locking her car she took a look at the outside of the store she was thinking of buying. Glancing at the shop faces on either side she saw two faces pressed against the window of the bookstore next door. (Busted.) With the raise of an eyebrow she turned away from the noisy town folk. That was until her brain registered that the two faces looked familiar. They were the faces of the people with Gabriel in that damn video. Quickly turning back to verify she was indeed correct she found that they had gone. No it must be a mistake. (It wasn't.) Why would Castiel Novak and that girl be in the bookstore next door? (Work?) No she was imagining things. Get a grip Kali, she muttered to herself as she made her way to the door of the shop. She was here for work, not Gabriel.

* * *

Charlie and Castiel were watching the woman as she turned and seemed to look right at them. When that happened they both moved so they were no longer in the line of sight of the window.

"Do you think she saw us?" Charlie asked somewhat embarrassed.

"Yes." Castiel replied returning to his work with a shake of his head. He didn't do things like that. Hmm, that was Charlie's influence on him at work. Maybe he should sack her he thought gleefully, not the he ever really would, but he did like to threaten her every so often, just to keep her on her toes. And this he refused to accept was a trait he had gained from Dean.

* * *

Kali walked into the store trying to keep her mind on her job and not on Novak's plural or Gabriel in particular. The agent showed her round and she had been right. This place was perfect. Just needed to check on the neighbourhood.

"The stores next door, have they been here long?" She asked casually as she turned in the room.

"Angel Books has been there for about 10 years now and I can't see Mr Novak selling any time soon. In fact he and his partner have just brought a house off of us." Replied the chatty male agent who was showing her round. He was your typical town man. Grown and bred here. And loved the place.

"Mr Novak?" Kali asked quickly when she heard the name. (Why you so interested if you're here for work hmm?)

"Yes. Castiel Novak Why?" Replied the agent.

"I used to know someone called Novak, must be a coincidence." Kali managed to get out. So it was Gabriel's brother she had seen and with him the girl from the video. She still didn't know who she was. (Don't worry I'm sure you will soon enough.)

"Well there's his brother Gabriel who runs The Bakery." The agent replied not knowing what he had just said to her. At the words Kali froze. Gabriel was here. And he ran the bakery. Wait he ran the bakery? (Yep.)

"He runs the bakery? What's it called?" She finally managed to ask hoping that her tone carried just mild curiously and not the desperation with which she wanted to know. She knew of Gabriel's dreams. And she knew the name he had planned to use for his business. She needed to know if he had used it for this one. If that was why he had left her. Because in truth this was his dream not her.

"Just The Bakery. Serves the best pastries in the state. Or so my wife says." The agent replied completely oblivious to the turmoil running round his client.

"Yes I'm sure. I think I'll take the store. Thank you." Kali said without thought. Gabriel hadn't used the name. What did that mean? (Now that I think you ask him, don't you?)

"Excellent, if you come back to the office we can start drawing up the paper work." The cheery agent said as he smiled at her.

"Very well." And with that Kali and the agent left the store and Kali returned to her car to drive to his office. Refusing to think about the words that were echoing around in her head. Refusing to think of Gabriel Novak. She was here for business, not him. (You keep telling yourself that love. maybe we'll believe you, but I doubt it.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya. Only me (again). I would like to thank Mummabro and Hllo-Beastie for the awesome reviews. I love you guys.**

**Anyway enough from me, on with la story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy mind.**

* * *

Later that same day Castiel made his way over to The Bakery to see his brother. By that time he had forgotten all about the woman. Though he knew he would be mentioning the car to Dean this evening. If nothing else but to see his reaction to it.

"Hey Cassie what ups?" Gabriel asked cheerfully to his brother. He was feeling decidedly upbeat.

"Well I was wondering if you wished to come out for a drink this evening?" Castiel asked avoiding small talk. This was him and Gabriel after all.

"Oh why?" Gabriel asked intrigued about what his brother wanted to discuss with him. Or was he trying to set him up? He was getting fed up with this match-making crap they all kept throwing at him.

"Well Charlie may have mentioned to me something about a woman named Pamela?" Castiel said hoping he got the name right. (You have.)

"Yeah what about her?" Gabriel asked. Though he thought he knew. At least Cassie wasn't going to throw a woman at him, just try and quiz him about one instead. Which he had to confess would be hilarious to see. (Behave Gabriel.)

"That she saw the two of you leave her 'thing' together." Castiel replied, hoping Gabriel didn't mind him getting involved in his love life. Though considering he had spent the last decade trying to make Castiel have one he felt no real qualms about it. (Understandable.)

"Maybe we did. What's it to you?" Gabriel asked with a smirk and crossing his arms. He could play cagey very well.

"Gabriel you have spent the last 10 years nosing your way into my love life, I feel that allows me to now do the same." Castiel replied crossing his arms as well making Gabriel laugh out loud. He had to confess his brother did have a point there.

"Yeah okay. Your right, I would love to have a drink with you this evening and tell you all the sordid details but I can't as you would as 'I'm busy'." He finally replied when he finished laughing.

"Doing what?" Castiel asked.

"I'm having a drink with Pamela." Gabriel replied with a shrug, making it look like he was making it look like it was no big deal even though it was. Though it really wasn't. (Well that's just confusing isn't it?)

"You have a date?" Castiel asked hopefully. It seemed his brother like this woman. (Sorry Cassie, but no. Just friends.)

"Don't sound so surprised Cassie, please. Makes me feel like I'm a monk or something." Gabriel responded with an exaggerated shiver that made Castiel roll his eyes.

"No Gabriel. The one thing I would never believe you were was a monk. I'm just glad that you and her are having a relationship, beyond the bedroom." Castiel said with a smirk at Gabriel who just gaped at him. Damn Dean had made his little bro sassy when sober. He might have to congratulate the man next time he saw him. Maybe he would give him an extra piece of pie as reward.

"Yeah okay." Was all he could think to reply to that.

"I would like to meet her." Castiel said, already planning on a double date with his brother and Pamela and him and Dean.

"Cassie, we haven't even had our first official date and already you want me to bring her to meet the family?" Gabriel asked sarcastically. Really what was his brother thinking? (He just wants you to be happy Gabriel.)

"Fine. Have a nice time this evening Gabriel." Castiel conceded. Gabriel did have a point.

"Don't worry, I will." Was Gabriel's reply with a wink and a knowing smirk.

With that Castiel left with a happy smile on his face. His brother was going on a date. And that was in his opinion the first step along the relationship road. He just hoped Gabriel and Pamela worked out.

* * *

Gabriel watched Cas leave with little compunction for lying to him. Though technically he hadn't lied. He was going out with Pamela this evening. It just wasn't a date. They were just two friends going for a drink. But if it got those three off his back to think they were dating then he would take it. (Gabriel how mean.)

* * *

Once Kali had left the estate agents she drove back to her hotel. Leaving her car in the parking lot she decided to go for a walk. Not really knowing where she was going she meandered along and finally let all the thoughts in her head run free. Gabriel was here, right now, in this town. She even knew where she could find him if she so wished too. Though she didn't. She didn't believe she could pull of surprised recognition if she went into The Bakery to find him. And what was with that name? What had happened to Heavens Delights? She had loved that name for a dessert company, so why had Gabriel not used it? She had used the name from her dream for her business. So why hadn't he? What had happened that made him change his dream so much? What was it that made him leave? (You know, you really need to be asking him all this right?)

These thoughts went round and round in her head until she finally stopped walking to find herself back at the hotel. Looking at her watch she saw that it would soon be time to meet with the owner of the apartment she was planning on renting. With that thought in mind she went up to her room to change. No need for a business suit for this meeting. (Very true. Dean would probably die of shock if you turned up in one.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloo again. I would like to thank rainystv, Hllo-Beastie, KnightAngel13, and Mummabro for the wonderful reviews. **

**So here we are, Kali meets Dean. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean was pacing his apartment alone waiting for the person he was supposed to be showing round. Once they had gone he was going over to Cas' to pick out a couch. At that thought he stopped short. He was picking out a couch. Him. With Cas. He still couldn't get his head round the idea that Cas had agreed to move in with him. He was so damn happy. With that a cheesy smile appeared on his face. Of course it was at that precise moment that there was a knock at the door.

* * *

Kali had changed into jeans and boots to go look round the apartment though she was still wearing her shirt and jacket. Walking up to the door she checked the number before she knocked.

* * *

Dean opened the door to find an attractive woman on his door step. Not bad he thought appreciatively. Course she wasn't a scratch on Cas but then who was? (No one.) Smiling he opened the door wide for her and spoke.

"Hi I'm-" He started only for the woman to interrupt him.

"Dean Winchester." Kali couldn't believe. Dean Winchester had opened the door. Which meant it had to be his apartment she was looking round. And there was no way she was mistaken this time. It was kind of hard to forget the face of a man who stood on top of a bar and confessed his love to another man then posted it on YouTube when he stood in front of you. Especially not when you have watched the video as much as she had.

* * *

"Dean Winchester." The woman said making Deans eyes go wide. How in hell did she know that? Who in the hell was she? With that question he narrowed his eyes at her. His instincts going on high alert.

"How do you know that?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to scare her if she had a plausible explanation (which she does), but if she didn't he didn't want her to think she was getting anything from him.

"I saw you video on YouTube." Kali replied getting over the shock.

At that Dean's eyes widened. She had seen that. Great. Bloody fan-fucking-tasic.

"Yeah, okay, well, umm…yeah. So guess you'll be going." Dean said embarrassed. He really hadn't thought things through when he had got Sam to post that damn video.

"Why?" Kali asked confused. She hadn't even seen the apartment yet. And seeing who she would be renting it from she was even more keen than before. If Dean was in a relationship with Castiel then Gabriel would have no doubt been in this place. And however much she tried to deny it, that thought appealed to her. To sit where he had sat, to relax where he had relaxed. Yes she liked that idea, however twisted and stalkerish it made her. Somehow she felt living here would bring her just that little bit closer to him. Not that she wanted to be close to him she reminded herself. She just really wanted answers. (Yeah okay we believe you.)

"You saw the video. Why would you want someone like…me well as well…why would you want to live here?" Dean asked trying to say what he was trying to without sounding like an idiot. (Think you failed there Dean-o.)

"Why wouldn't I? Is it because you're gay or because you're a YouTube sensation?" Kali asked him straight to his face. The small town mentality drove her crazy sometimes, and this was just such a time. (Tell me about it.)

"Bisexual, but… what?" Dean asked suddenly registering her second point. An internet sensation? You what?

"Your video is a hit Dean. But either way I have no issues. So unless you do, may I come in?" Kali asked desperate to be inside now.

"What? Oh yeah umm sure." Dean replied still in shock at the sensation thing as he stepped aside and allowed her entry.

"Thank you. My name is Kali." and with that Kali walked over the threshold of the apartment and went straight to the window to see the view.

"That was the reason I bought the place." Dean said from behind her, trying to put out of his mind what she had said and concentrate on what it was he was here to do. Namely get her to rent his old place.

"Honestly? It was the reason I wanted to see it." Kali replied turning with a smile at him before looking back out the view. She wondered if Gabriel had ever stood here like this. God she had to stop thinking like that. She was here to work. And maybe she could get answers but that was it. Nothing more. There was nothing left between her and Gabriel Novak.

"It's even better at night." Dean said from behind her, she could hear the love in his voice for this place and it made her smile.

"I'm sure it is." She replied.

"The place ain't that big though. Only really room for one. That's the reason I'm moving, me and Cas have brought a house." Dean said looking at her. He couldn't imagine that a woman like this and at her age was single. (She isn't that old thank you Dean.)

"Good for you. And don't worry this place will be just for me." Kali replied simply.

"Oh okay." Dean wasn't sure what to say to that. Why on earth was she single? (Gabriel? Just an idea.)

"I saw it had a six month lease then a rolling contract right?" Kali asked getting down to business. She needed to get her head out of the clouds and do what she came here to do.

"Um yeah, think so." Dean replied, confused by the sudden change in conversation.

"Good. I'm not sure how long I'll be here." Kali said turning back to the view. It was one she thought she would never get tired off.

"You're going to take it?" Dean asked shocked.

"I think so yes." Kali said definitely.

"You haven't even seen the rest of the rooms yet." Dean said before he realised that if he was trying to getting her to live here he should probably just shut up right now. (True.)

"Then we best get to it hadn't we?" Kali replied turning to him with a smirk well aware what was going through his mind. Dean Winchester she decided was extremely easy to read.

With that Dean proceeded to show her round all the rooms. At the end of the tour she was even more convinced that this was the place for her. Yes she would definitely be living here. (Oh goody. Now we know where to find you when we need to don't we? Well when she's moved in at least.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank KnightAngel13, lovely21, Mummabro and Hllo-Beastie for the absolutely fabulous reviews. I would also like to thank you lovely people who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

**So here we go, next chapter. Umm, well, all I can really say is you know I'm actually evil right?**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, god (chuck) help world.**

* * *

Kali drove away from Dean's with the intention of returning to the hotel and having a nice meal and glass of wine in there restaurant as she went over all the paperwork from that day. But once she got her car parked she didn't get out. Instead she thought over all the events of the day. How she had taken a store next to Gabriel's brothers and how she had rented an apartment from Gabriel's brothers boyfriend, and she realised that once she moved down here there was very little chance that she wouldn't see him. They would met. It was going to happen. No ifs and no buts. She was moving to the town in which he lived. So the question that remained was how she was going to deal with the situation? (Well now that is a question isn't it?)

Being here and seeing the people he knew so well. Being in the apartment he had no doubt visited had brought the buried questions to the front of her mind. And now they were there she knew they wouldn't be going away until they were answered. Oh she could leave it to fate to decide the place and time of their meeting and thus carry on the next month wondering what if and why, or she could do something about it right now. (Oooh.)

With that thought she turned the key in the ignition of her car, turning the engine back on and pulled back onto the road. The store she had just bought had an apartment above it. She hoped that the bakery Gabriel owned was the same. And that he was the one who was living in it. With that she drove off to cruise the town until she saw The Bakery.

* * *

Gabriel sat in his apartment above the bakery drinking a glass of whiskey. He really had to stop doing that, but right now he felt he needed it. He had let Cassie believe that there was something going on being him and Pamela. And while he was okay with that, it had occurred to him that she might not be. So tonight he would have to ask her to pretend to date him. The thought left a distasteful feeling in his mouth. Why the hell was he resorted to pretending to date a woman? What the hell was wrong with him? There were plenty of nice, attractive, sassy women out there he could date for real, so why the hell wasn't he? Though however much he tried to deny it, he knew the answer to that was the same now as it had been 15 years ago.

Kali.

He met his perfect partner and he had let her go. No other woman would ever match up to her. Not in his mind. But damn that was depressing, if not a little annoying. He did not want to spend his whole god damn life single. He wanted a family too. Maybe if he pretended to date Pamela it would break the ducks back as it were? Maybe by pretending he would realise that there was someone else out there for him. God he hoped so. He knew now he had buried himself first in making sure he and Cassie couldn't be found and second in getting Cassie his happy ending. Refusing to even think about his own. But now, with everything that was happening in his brother's life and the interference in his own he had been made to think about it. Been made to bring that realisation to the surface of his mind, and now it just wouldn't let go. (Oh honey, I am so sorry for what I'm about to do.)

* * *

Kali had parked just down the road. Looking at the store fronts she had worked out (she hoped) which was the door to the apartment above The Bakery. The apartment which had a light on inside that she could see through the window showing that someone was indeed home. And yet she was stilling sitting there. (NO get out the car.) She was scared to get out. She didn't know what the answers to her questions were, and she didn't truly know what she wanted them to be. So she sat there as she tried to work it, just watching the street. A woman caught her attention. She was beautiful, in a sexy kind of way. She walked with confidence and a sway of her hips intended to make all men look twice. Flicking her long dark hair back off her shoulders. As a distraction Kali watched, wondering where she was headed and who she was meeting. Was this just another night for her? Or was hers as monumental as Kali's own? Kali watched her walk, not really thinking about anything until she saw her stop. At the door to the apartment above The Bakery. No. she can't be… but she did. The sexy woman banged on the door and Kali sat there in her car holding her breath hoping against hope that is wasn't Gabriel who lived there. (I am sooo sorry Kali.)

* * *

Gabriel heard Pamela knock on his door and grabbing his green jacket bounced down the stairs. Time to go on his pretend date.

* * *

Kali was still watching when the door opened, thought the figure couldn't be perfectly seen in the evening light she would know that silhouette anywhere. It was Gabriela. She watched with mounting horror as he leaned over and gave the woman a kiss and once he had closed and locked his door linked arms with her and walked off down the street. Watching them Kali wanted nothing more than to be able to blast the bitch into a million little pieces, bringing down the full wrath of the goddess she was named after on to the couple. But she couldn't. She was only human, and she had no right to that man. Not anymore. All she could do was leave and go lick her wounds in private, with a good bottle of wine. As least she had discovered the answer to two of her questions. Gabriel was not single, and it hurt like hell.

Because she still loved him.

(Please don't hate me.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again my little minions. How are we all? I would like to thank rainystv, Red(Guest) and Hllo-Beastie for the wonderful reviews.**

**Now I was going to write the 'Kali meets Gabriel' chapter but then Crowley popped in for a cup of tea and insisted I wrote this instead. So blame him. Hmm now that gives me an idea, I really need to write a story with Crowley in it at some point, don't you agree? A bit of Destiel, Crowley and Gabriel? Umm, I will need to think about this I feel. (She evilly cackles.)**

**Also on a side note, if anyone recognises the date in this then give me a high five. Got to love karaoke.**

** Anyway enough babble here's the next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel opened the door to Pamela and leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek in lei of a hello. Then locking his door he linked his arm through hers as they made their way down the street.

"So where we going then Pamela?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. This was after all her idea, this little evening out.

"You know most people call me Pam right?" She replied smiling at him.

"Well then, where are we going Ela?" Gabriel said with a smirk and a raise of one of his eyebrows.

"What?" Pamela asked confused by the man. Though she loved that he could do that.

"Well I'm not most people." Gabriel said innocently hugging her arm making Pamela roll her eyes at him.

"Yes I think we both know that Gabriel. And to answer your question. Just a little place I know." She replied with a mysterious look on her face especially for him.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure you know a lot of little places." Gabriel said lowering his voice so it sounded like purr to her ears.

"That I do. You'll just have to wait and see which one I'm taking you to, won't you?" Pamela replied in a sultry voice to rival his, she could beat him in this contest easily. (I bet you could love.)

"And there was me hoping we were going back to your place for that sex you promised me." Gabriel said bringing his voice back to its usual register and with an air of sorrow which just made Pamela laugh at him.

"Firstly liar. Secondly I never promised you anything Gabe." She finally replied using his own innocent voice on him.

"Gabe really? It sound soo common." Gabriel replied with an exaggerated theoretical shudder. Before Pamela pulled him to a stop in front of a black door.

"We here?" he asked, he couldn't decide if he was alarmed or intrigued by the prospect of going to some hole in the wall joint which had no name or any publicity he had heard off. Just a black door. (I would go with intrigued personally.)

Looking at the undecided expression on his face Pamela laughed as she knocked a rhythm on the door only for it to be answered a second later by the biggest guy Gabriel had ever seen. Hell he was bigger than Sam, and that was saying something. That moose was massive. Stepping aside and smiling the big guy let him and Pamela into a hallway with stairs leading up to the next level. Following her up Gabriel came out into a dimly but tastefully lit room. There was a jazz band playing in the corner and tables with candles on dotted all around. The atmosphere was relaxed and peaceful and Gabriel, taking a look around could see why Pam liked this place so much. It felt like a home away from home. The perfect place to spend a chilled out evening. With that thought Gabriel followed Pam to one of the tables where she ordered them both whiskey and sat down opposite her. But before he could ask about the place she spoke.

"So Gabriel, tell me." Pamela said evenly.

"Tell you what Pam?" Gabriel asked flippantly, though he had an idea of what she was talking about.

"Whatever it is that has you on edge this evening." Pamela replied in her regular tone. No flirting, no mystery psychic. Just Pam talking to her friend.

"You're the psychic you tell me." Gabriel tried to deflect. Thankful that their drinks arrived at that moment and he could take a sip.

"Gabe." She said in a warning tone and crossing her arms. Looked like he wasn't getting out of this one. So with another fortifying sip of whiskey he spoke.

"Fine. Cassie came round earlier, seems Charlie saw us leave together on Saturday night and got it in her head that there was something going on. So Cassie being the adorable little brother that he is wanted to go out for drinks this evening to, you know, find out if we'd set a date and the names of our future children." Gabriel explained, though being Gabriel he couldn't do anything simply. (Oh how true.)

Pamela just smiled at him and replied. "18th October and Mathilda, Imogen, Zachariah and Esmerelda."

"Why we only having one boy?" Gabriel asked tilting his head to side as if he was taking her seriously.

"I don't make those sorts of decisions Gabriel. God does." Pamela said in a sincere voice but with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah okay. Anyway I told him I couldn't cos we were going out and-" Gabriel said trying to think of how to explain this when Pamela interrupted him.

"And he thought you meant on a date and you let him believe that." She finished for him. Guessing that was what had happened. (Of course it had.)

"Yeah." Gabriel replied glad he didn't have to say it out loud.

"Okay, that's fine we me. But I will not pretend to be your girlfriend Gabriel Novak. Nor will I claim we are exclusive." Pamela said with a smirk. It could be fun 'dating' Gabriel. He was after all a highly entertaining human being.

"Wouldn't dream of either." Gabriel replied with his hand over his heart, afforded that she would even consider such a possibility. (Could you be any more of a drama queen Gabriel? Well probably, but still really?)

"Good." Pamela agreed with a smirk and a nod at him.

"Thanks its gets them off my back." He replied serious for once.

"Well it will get Castiel and therefore Dean off your back. I doubt very much Charlie will be so easily removed." Pamela said looking at him as he sat up straight at her words. Aw bless he really did think that Charlie would be so easily fooled. (I know, so sweet right?)

"You what? We need to find her a distraction." Was Gabriel's immediate response. He wasn't going to go to all the trouble of pretending to be dating Pam if he didn't get freedom from all three of them.

"What like someone else to set up?" Pam asked frowning. She couldn't think of anyone to set Charlie on.

"I was more thinking of setting her up." Came Gabriel's reply. Looking over at him she saw a mischievous twinkle in his eye and knew no matter what she wouldn't change him from this path. Aw well you know the saying, if you can't beat them, join them. (So very true.)

"You have my complete and undivided attention Gabriel. Who with?"

"Good question. But we're not going to find them here." Gabriel replied downing his drink and pulling some notes from his wallet and putting them on the table as he stood.

"What are you suggesting?" Pamela asked not moving from her seat. She needed to know the plan before she agreed to it. (Sounds like a good idea.)

"Ever been to a gay bar?" Gabriel asked with a smirk his eyes twinkling even more if that was at all possible.

"A few." Pamela replied downing her own drink and standing.

"Excellent. You'll fit right in then. Follow me." Gabriel said weaving his way through the tables.

"And how exactly are you going to find Charlie a woman Gabriel? You're a man." Pam asked as they made their way outside.

"That's why you're coming with me. You hook 'em, I'll reel them in." Gabriel said with the twinkle in his eyes now almost a manic gleam.

"God help the women, and maybe Charlie." Pamela replied as he grabbed her hand.

"Na, she deserves its." Was all Gabriel said as he pulled her down the street, ready to put his latest scheme into action? And my god was he ever going to fun with this one. (I cannot help you Gabriel. You are on your own with this.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again. I would like to thank KnightAngel13, Hllo-Beastie and Mummabro for the wonderful reviews.**

**So here we are next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: it really isn't mine. I promise.**

* * *

The time past and Gabriel and Pamela seemed to spent all there time together, which made Castiel and therefore Dean very happy, but made Charlie suspicious. (I would be to if I was you.) She wasn't sure she trusted those two together. (Nope definitely wouldn't do that.) When she had paired them up it was more a case of showing them what they could have rather than getting them together. Gabriel and Pamela on the other hand were having a whale of a time touring all the gays bars they could find to get Charlie a woman. After a month of searching they had finally found a prospect, who having seen Charlie's picture, was very interested and was willing to involve herself in there game of matchmaker (well she was with a little persuasion from Gabriel at any rate. He promised her a free supply of her favourite desert, and let's be honest what woman can say no to desert?) As such they decided it was time for Pamela to 'met the family' and bring her friend along for the ride.

* * *

Kali had filled the month before her move with work. Organising to have everything transferred to her at her new site and double and triple checking all the arrangements to make sure that everything would go smoothly once she arrived. She had already been in touch with some local builders and they were meeting her on the Monday after her arrival to discuss the refurbishments. She was getting the upstairs apartment done as well, as when the store opened that would be where the manager would be living and as such she wanted it to look nice. She had resolutely tried not to think of Gabriel, though she had failed miserably. She didn't understand it. She hadn't seen him for 15 years and she was fine, but now, now she was becoming a nervous wreck.

She had thought about what she had seen and she knew that Gabriel had moved on. Though obviously not that far a little voice in her head said, the woman didn't even have a key to his apartment. But she refused to listen to it. If Gabriel was happy with this woman then so be it. (If being the prominent word in that sentence.) She was there for work. And she could still get the answers she sort, namely why he left her all those years ago. She did not need Gabriel Novak in her life. She didn't. Really. (Yeah? And I'm the queen of Hell, oh wait I am actually.)

It was with these thoughts she packed up the small amount of stuff that she was taking with her on the Friday before she moved into Dean Winchesters apartment the next day. And if in her packing she slipped in the few photos of her and Gabriel that had survived her wrath 15 years ago it meant nothing. (Of course not.) With that she sealed the last box and did a quick sweep of her apartment and her to do list to check that she was on schedule. She was. Time to enjoy one last drink in her apartment that she wouldn't see for some time. With that she cracked open a nice bottle of red, enjoying its richness and not thinking about Gabriel once. Honest. (Somehow I don't believe, wonder why?)

* * *

Dean was at his apartment at midday on Saturday to give the keys to his new tenant Kali. He was glad she had taken it and it was all sorted. He thought she would like it here. She seemed nice enough at any rate and as he had also learnt that she had taken the store next to Cas' he anticipated seeing a lot of her. She was from New York he knew, in fact he wasn't sure there was anyone in town who didn't know about the soon to be new arrival. (I can think of one, he's been a bit busy trying to pair up Charlie to listen to town gossip. Silly boy that he is.)

At 12.10 there was a knock on the door, answering it Dean was greeted by Kali wearing casual jeans and a jumper.

"Hi Kali, how was the drive?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"Not bad actually." She replied smiling up at him. She had liked Dean on their first meeting, he was a straight forward guy. And she got the distinct impression that he was hopelessly in love with Castiel, though that could have come from the infamous YouTube video.

"Great well here are the keys." Dean said handing them over along with a welcome pack that contained all the information she would need about the apartment.

"Thank you Dean." Kali replied taking it from him and expecting him to leave.

Which he was about to do when something, stopped him. She was new to town and didn't know anyone. He should probably try and be sociable with her. As he had already realised, they would be seeing a lot of each other. With that in mind he turned back to Kali.

"Hey, my boyfriend and our friends and family are having drinks tonight at the Roadhouse. It's a really cool bar just the other side of town. If you want, feel free to join us." He said hoping that he didn't sound too weird with the invite. (Not at all.)

"Thank you Dean. I'll think about it." Kali replied, her ears instantly latching on to the family part of the sentence. (Yeah I bet they did.)

"Cool we'll be in there from about 7. Well hope you enjoy the apartment, and any problems just let me know." Dean said turning to walk out the door as the removal men appeared carrying Kali's boxes.

"I will. Goodbye." And with that Dean left and Kali directed the removal men to where she wanted everything. It wasn't until they left that she could think about what Dean had said. Drinks with friends and family. Would Gabriel be there? Would his girlfriend? Would Kali? None of these questions she knew the answer to so instead she set about up packing.

(ooohh, my evil plan is working. She says rubbing her hands together with glee.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my wonderful peeps. I would like to thank Mummabro for the lovely review, and you are quite right. The Roadhouse is so the place to go, everything happens there.**

**So here we go again…now I think you need to be sitting comfortably for this one my dears. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my little mind of strangeness.**

* * *

Gabriel and Pamela met up with Charlie's 'date' outside the roadhouse at 7 o'clock and Gabriel once again ran over the story with her.

"Your Pam's friend who has come with her for moral support-" Gabriel explained only to have the woman interrupt him.

"Really? Do think anyone is going to believe she needs moral support?" she said waving at Pamela who was leaning against his car in her skinny jeans, tank top and biker boots.

"Well no but they wouldn't know that til they met her." Gabriel conceded. It was true Pam never needed moral support.

"Gabe, Charlie has already met me." Pam interjected into the conversation. She liked this woman, she didn't take any shit from Gabriel. (Yes I think I like that too.)

"Yeah well that's why she's here. To charm the pants of the girl." Gabriel replied turning back to the woman in question to continue going over the plan.

With a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes Pamela set off towards the door to the bar, they had done this already. When he noticed Gabriel gave chase leaving the woman to follow with an 'I think you are both completely crazy' look on her face. Once he had caught up Gabriel grabbed Pam's hand and entwined their fingers. At that she smiled. They had played boyfriend and girlfriend enough recently when wanting to get rid of suitors in the various bars they visited that it almost seemed natural. Almost. (Don't worry she knows it's all a show and isn't interested in him. Not in that way at least, she does find him good entertainment though, but then who doesn't? It's Gabriel.)

* * *

Dean, Cas, Sam and Jess were all waiting in the bar to meet Gabriel's new girlfriend, though he insisted that they were only dating, no one dates for a month without it getting slightly serious. Charlie who was also there on the over hand was apheresis. She didn't trust Gabriel and Pamela together, she was now rueing the day she introduced them (yeah I would be to if I was you), but she was prepared to give them the benefit of the doubt. For now. (Yeah that isn't going to last now is it?)

* * *

Kali had managed to unpack in record time, though admittedly she didn't have much stuff. She only had two boxes left and she decided they could wait until tomorrow. Going to the fridge she pulled out the bottle of white wine she had brought with her to christen her new apartment and looked at it. She then looked at her watch. It was 6.30. If she was quick she could shower and change and be at the roadhouse by 7.30. Not that she had googled it on her phone earlier or anything. No way. (Of course not.) She looked once again at the bottle of wine and sighed. She knew what she was going to do. She had always known from the minute she stopped unpacking. Putting the bottle back in the fridge she made her way to the bathroom. If she was going to see Gabriel tonight, then was damn well going to make sure she looked her best.

* * *

Gabriel and Pamela walked through the door together holding hands, both with the air of owning the joint. Dean who was taking a sip of his beer at the time choked when he saw her. Damn she was fine. How in the hell had Gabriel got a girl like that?!

* * *

When Dean started coughing Castiel became concerned for him, patting him on the back hoping it would help. Or at least he was until he saw what it was that made Dean choke, then he just scowled at his partner and crossed his arms. Sam who had already realised what was going was just smirking, yes the woman with Gabe was hot but really? Coking on your beer in front of your partner? Only Dean would be that stupid. (So true.)

Once they had got drinks Gabe and Pam and Pam's 'friend' joined the table.

"Hey everyone this is Pamela and her friend Dorothy. Girls this is my brother Castiel, his hanger on, otherwise known as boyfriend Dean and his brother Sam and his wife Jess and Charlie." Gabriel said with a flourish. Ignoring Dean's snort of "hey." He smiled like the cat who had got the cream and sat down to enjoy the Dorothy and Charlie show. It would be much more entertaining than the Gabriel and Pamela one at any rate.

* * *

The evening progressed as Gabriel had thought it would. With Castiel asking the questions he thought he should of his brother's girlfriend and staring at her too intently as if he could see her soul, Dean trying to balance being nice without seeming over friendly to Castiel, who was still not assumed by his reaction to Pamela when he entered and Sam and Jess just generally trying to put everyone at ease, though Sam did add the odd torturous comment to Dean. (And why not I ask you?)

And Charlie and Dorothy? Well as Gabriel knew they would they hit it off straight away. Of course Dorothy told Charlie the truth but thankfully she said it quietly enough so no one else heard. But Gabriel had expected that. He just hoped that Charlie saw all the effort he had put in to getting her off his back that she did it. Plus she had the incentive of less time spent matchmaking him, more time with her new girl-toy. So yes. He was pleased with the results of the evening. Or at least he was until Dean looked up and waved at someone behind him who had just come in. Gabriel didn't think much of it butt of course being the person he was he turned and looked. The person he saw was not the one he would ever in a million years except to see here. In the Roadhouse. In the middle of nowhere.

It was Kali.

* * *

Kali had chosen her outfit carefully, not because she wanted Gabriel back you understand, but more because she didn't to look a frump in front of his girlfriend. With that in mind she chose her best skinny jeans and knee high black boots with a slight heel. On top she wore her signature colour of red in the form of a fitted but casual short sleeved top. She then spent a great deal of time making her hair and make-up look as if she hadn't done them at all. Once done she nodded at herself in the mirror. Yes she was ready. She was ready to see Gabriel.

Walking up to the door of the Roadhouse her legs were shaking, but she didn't stop, she didn't think (not this time) she just pulled the door open and walked inside head held high. It took her less than a second to spot him. She saw a hand wave from the table he was sitting with but she ignored it when there gazes locked. Carefully she walked across the room until she was standing in front of him, impressed with herself for keeping her face emotionless while his was covered in surprise.

"Kali." Gabriel breathed the name across his lips. He must be imagining cos there was no way… no way in hell she would be here. But then the image spoke with such distain he knew it was really her.

"Hello Gabriel."

(And they met. Only taken 18 chapters. I'm getting better. Bedtime me thinks, see you next time. Mad evil laughter reverberates around an empty room.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my angels. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie, Mummabro, rainystv and Red(Guest) for the marvellous reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. As always awesome guys.**

**So this is a really long chapter as I had no idea where to split it. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

_Then…_

_"Kali." Gabriel breathed the name across his lips. He must be imagining cos there was no way… no way in hell she would be here. But then the image spoke with such distain he knew it was really her._

_"Hello Gabriel."_

_Now…_

Gabriel quickly recovered from his shock of seeing her here and quickly spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. He had forgotten that the others where there. In his mind there was only him and Kali in the whole world.

"I was invited." Kali replied and with that looked to the people round the table. "Hello Dean." She said pleasantly. At that Gabriel swung his gaze to Castiel's boyfriend, looking at him with such venom that Dean was taken aback.

"Umm, hi Kali." Dean replied turning away from Gabriel to introduce her round the table. "This is my partner Castiel, brother Sam and his wife Jess, our friends Charlie and Dorothy and Gabriel's-"

"Friend Pamela." Pam interrupted before Dean could say anything else. She at least was well aware of who the woman standing front of them was.

"Yeah and well it seems you already know Gabe so…" Dean continued when it seemed Pamela wasn't going to say more. Though when he got to Gabriel he was completely confused. I mean how in the hell did Kali from New York know the local baker? (Now that is a question is it not?)

"Yes we knew each other in New York, before he left." Kali supplied to the table causing Castiel to frown. His brother had never mentioned her. But then thinking about it, Gabriel had never mentioned anything about his time in New York. It was almost as if those four years had cessed to exist. Yet now, here standing in front of him was someone who knew him then. She could tell Castiel what Gabriel had not. (Oh Dear. Beware Gabriel. Cassie is on a mission.)

"Did you work with my brother?" He asked her, trying to figure out where she fitted into Gabriel's life then.

"He worked for my father." Kali replied smiling at him. She had no fight with Castiel.

"What did he do?" Castiel asked, he wanted answers. All he had ever known was that Gabriel had run of to New York to follow his dreams. What those dreams were Castiel realised was a mystery to him. He was fast coming to the realisation that there was a lot about his brother that he didn't know and he felt it was time he did. (I agree.)

Kali opened her mouth to reply when Gabriel beat her to it by standing as he spoke.

"Kali, why don't we go get you a drink?" He asked with a slight hint of desperation in his voice that made Kali smile. Good, she had upset his little world. She had not meant to come here to get revenge but it was rather sweet. (Oh yes it is.)

"I am quite happy here thank you Gabriel. But if you wish to buy me a drink I won't say no. its least you can do I feel." She replied sitting in the seat he had just vacated and looking up at him with a smirk on her lips and a challenge in her eyes.

"Kali." Gabriel said with pleading in his voice as he tried to convey all he wanted to say with just her name and the look of pleading in his eyes. Looking at him Kali knew that she couldn't do it. At that thought she relented with a slight nod and he sighed in response. Yes Gabriel knows it's all going to come out at some point now. He just doesn't want some point to be today. (Sorry, but I don't think that's going to work do you?)

"I'll go get you that drink." He continued, think he might just get himself a fortifying shot while he was at it. (Good plan.)

"Thank you. So Castiel I believe you own the store next to the one I just purchased. What is the clientele like in that area?" Kali asked efficiently changing the subject from her and Gabriel. With that Gabriel walked away to the bar to get the drinks trying to work out just how he felt about Kali being here, why she was here and what he was going to do now that she was here. He knew one thing without a doubt. That was that now she was here, with him, he never wanted to let her go again.

* * *

Upon his return Gabriel placed a large glass of white wine in front of Kali causing her to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"It's local but it's damn good. Try it." He said smiling at her. She always had a good palette, he thought she would appreciate the wine.

Kali took a sip and nodded at him. "Nice, crisp with notes of citrus and elderflower. You're right it is good." She replied with a smile to match his as Gabriel got himself a chair and sat it next to her, turning it so they could and did ignore everyone one else at the table.

"I'm always right." He replied smirking taking a sip of his beer.

"Hmm, that I believe is still very much up for debate." Kali responded with a raised eyebrow. She had forgotten how much fun this could be. Just sitting and talking to Gabriel. They had been such good friends at one point.

"Not by me." Gabriel replied with an exaggerated shake of his head.

"No it never was by you. It's good to see you haven't changed too much in 15 odd years Gabriel." Kali smirked at him drinking more of her wine.

"15 years, 4 weeks and 2 days. To be exact." Gabriel replied not even hesitating in his response causing Kali to look closer at him. He knew the exact amount of time they had been apart. Who did that? (Gabriel.) And what did that mean? (That he still looovvves you.)

"Is that a fact?" she asked, hoping it came out sarcastic but pretty sure it was more wistful.

"Yep." Gabriel replied softly not looking away from her eyes.

"Interesting." Kali responded not even sure what she was saying now. Only knowing that if she was not careful she would drown in the eyes of the man next to her. The man she had always loved. They hadn't changed. Not that much, they still held the mischievous twinkle as well as the caring. They still had the ability to make her feel safe and weak at the knees at the same time.

"Is it?" Gabriel whispered breathlessly as he stared at Kali. He couldn't believe she was here, with him. She was as beautiful now as she had been the first time he kissed her. The first time he had stared into her eyes. Now could he have ever let her go? (Good question.)

"Very." Kali whispered back, both subconsciously moving their heads closer together as if they were about to kiss.

"Oh my god, you to dated." Charlie suddenly squeaked from the side of the table pulling them both out of their own little world and reminding them of reality. (CHARLIE!) Gabriel crossed his arms and glared at the girl for all he was worth making her sort of shrug apologetically at him. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, it had just come out when she realised it. In fact the way Gabriel was with this Kali woman explained an awful lot to Charlie. His dislike at her matchmaking, his resistance to meet new women, his pretence with Pamela. It was all because he was still holding a candle for Kali. It was rather sweet in a Shakespearean tragedy kind of way. Hmm, she might just have to find out what happened here and sort it out. They were obviously both still in love with each other. Yes they were definitely perfect for each other. (You go girl. Get them sorted out would you?)

"Excuse me?" Kali said turning to Charlie blinking. She had completely forgotten they had an audience. She had even completely forgotten what Gabriel had done to her all those years ago. Just up and leaving her. How could she have forgotten the pain he put her through? How could she have been so stupid to fall for his tricks once again? With a shake of her head she made sure her walls were back up where they should be, silently thanking Charlie for her interruption. She was not here to get back with Gabriel. Ever. She just wanted answers.

"Sorry, but I just realised." Charlie replied not taking her eyes of Gabriel's glare. She really was sorry. He looked as if he would like nothing more than to smite her right now. With a sigh Gabriel looked away from Charlie and took a big swig of his drink before he spoke, choosing his words with care.

"As always very astute Charlie. Yes Kali and I where once in a relationship." He said, not looking at anyone around the table. He knew what was to come. There was no stopping it now. Soon they would all know the truth.

"So what happened between you to?" Charlie asked hoping it was an easy fix.

"He left." Kali replied simply, finishing her wine. She wasn't going to do Gabriel any favours. No not after the pain he put her through.

"Gabriel, what is she saying?" Castiel asked cautiously from across the table. Confused about what was going on, if Gabriel had been with Kali in New York but they had spilt up when they left why were they behaving as they were? Suddenly Gabriel's words to him when he wasn't sure if he should give Dean another chance came back to him.

_"Because what you two have is a once in a lifetime thing. You need to grab it with both hands and never let go."_

Even then Castiel had thought Gabriel was speaking from personal experience, was this the woman who Gabriel loved the way he loved Dean? (Yes.) What had his brother done? (You'll know soon enough I feel.)

"It's nothing Cassie. Don't worry about it." Gabriel replied flippantly with a wave of his hand, trying to put Castiel of the scent. He did not want his brother to know this. (You and I both know that ain't gonna work Gabe.)

"Too late, I already am. And it is not nothing." Castiel replied glaring at his brother and putting his arms on the table. He would make Gabriel speak the truth.

"Okay umm, what's going on?" Dean asked, he knew to be cautious of the look on Cas' face. Luckily it wasn't directed at him.

"My brother is an idiot." Castiel replied evenly not taking his eyes from Gabriel's.

"Yeah well I think we all knew that already but-" Dean started to say before Gabriel threw his arms in the air and interrupted him. In fact Dean felt it was like Gabriel wasn't even aware he was talking.

"I'm not an idiot Cassie. I did what I had to do." Gabriel said with anger in his voice putting his arms on the table so his position matched that of Castiel's.

At that Castiel knew he was right. His brother had given up on his love for him. He was definitely an idiot.

"No you did not." Castiel replied still with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah I really did." Gabriel returned with complete seriousness in his voice that Castiel recognised as his 'don't you argue with me you know I am right voice'. At that Castiel looked away with pout and crossed arms at his brother. He refused to concede that Gabriel may well have been right.

"Can someone please explain to the rest of us?" Dean asked completely confused by the family spat that had suddenly seemed to come up out of nowhere.

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked round the faces at the table. It was obvious that Castiel had told Dean nothing about their family and it really wasn't his place to educate him. But Dean was right, someone needed to clue them all in to what was going on.

"Cassie, do you want to or shall I?" He finally asked crossing his arms and looking at his brother.

"Well its seems I don't know the whole story Gabriel so maybe you should enlighten all of us." Castiel replied bitterly.

"Don't Cassie, just don't. I made my choice and I would make the same one again if I had to." Gabriel said with a tiredness in his voice that none had heard there before.

"Well you shouldn't-" Castiel started to say before Dean cut him off.

"Okay stop it Cas. Gabriel what the hell is going on?" He asked. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Our parents died when I was 6 and Cassie was 2. So we were both pretty much raised by our much older brothers Michael, Lucifer and Raphael. Though Michael was the head of the family. He had plans for us all, plans I didn't particularly agree with so when I turned eighteen I left to go to New York to follow my dreams. All was fine for a while but then four years later Castiel turned up on my doorstep. Seemed he had had a falling out with the rest of the clan and as such needed somewhere to live. I decided to move us both here so he could go to college and I could run The Bakery. That's about it." Gabriel said with a shrug not looking anyone in the eye. He had left far too much unsaid with that explanation, but he wouldn't explain Cassie's falling out to Dean. That was his brother's job.

"That's bull Gabe. What the hell aren't you telling us?" Dean asked getting frustrated at the Novak's at the table while Sam was frowning in thought.

"He's missing out the fact that our brothers are extremely religious and didn't take kindly to their youngest sibling being gay. And as such decided that I should be 're-educated'. Something neither of us agreed with." Castiel answered Dean bitterly.

"What?" Dean asked his voice suddenly going dangerously low. If anyone had hurt Cas he would kill them.

"Your Novak's, as in The Novak's." Sam interjected, ignoring his brother's wrath.

"You got it Sammy boy. The two black sheep they've erased from the family tree." Gabriel replied with a wave of his hand and a bitter smirk on his face.

"I don't get it." Dean said. Who the hell were The Novak's?

"There family is one of the most prominent families in America Dean. There reach is legendary." Sam replied shaking his head at his brother. How could Dean not know that?

"Hence the leaving of New York. Do you know how hard it is to find a place where no one has heard our name?" Gabriel asked flippantly.

"So that's why you left." Kali said into the silence that had descended around the table as everyone digested all that Gabriel and Castiel had just divulged.

"Yeah." Gabriel replied quietly turning to look at her, hoping she would understand. Hoping she would give him a second chance.

"Well now I know. I need to go." Kali said to the table in general as she stood and not waiting for any response she left the bar.

"Oh crap." Gabriel said into the silence that had descended in the wake of Kali's departure. It seemed to sum it up pretty nicely in his mind. (Couldn't agree with you more. But at least she didn't try and kill you or anything. That's got to be a plus right?)


	20. Chapter 20

**Well hello again my little cherubs. I would like to thank Red(Guest), Mummabro and Hllo-Beastie for the wonderful reviews. You guys are so great.**

**Now then, who wants to know how Kali really reacted to what happened this evening hmm? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Kali had made it all the way back to her new apartment and onto her new couch with the open bottle of white wine and filled glass before she allowed the dam inside her to burst.

2 minutes, 2 freaking minutes and one glass of admittedly good wine was all it had taken for Gabriel to have her eating out of the palm of his hand. Again. She had fallen for his tricks and charm like an adolescent school girl. He had reeled her in with ease. Hell she bet his girlfriend made him work harder than she had this evening. And yes okay Pammmeeeela (really elongating words are we Kali?) had said they were only friends and maybe she had got the wrong end of the stick last time she had seen them together but that didn't change the fact that she had been so easily sucked in once again by Gabriel f'ing Novak.

It was at that thought the now empty wine glass took a trip across the room smashing with a reassuring sound against the opposite wall. Of course now she would have to get up to get another glass. Another thing she could lay at **his** door. With that thought she pulled the bottle to her and started drinking straight from it. There was no one around to see and no one to care what she did. And right now she needed alcohol.

Taking a glug from the bottle she continued her internal rant. Yes okay maybe Gabriel had a good excuse for leaving. The three elder Novak brothers where not the sort of people you trifle with, and she should know, she had met all three over the years. But, and this was a big **but**, that didn't excuse Gabriel disappearing with only three little words scrawled onto a piece of paper. No. he could have phoned her to explain. Hell back then she might even have been willing to come with him to this back water town and they could have had a life together. A family. But noooo, Mr I know what is best for everyone left her a flipping note. Not even explaining, just those three freaking words

_I'm sorry Kali._

God how she hated them.

Taking another slug of wine she slowly calmed from her rant. At least Charlie had interrupted before she made an even bigger foul of herself over that man. And now it was over. It was done. She had the answers to her questions. She now had no reason to ever lay eyes on Gabriel Novak again. And laying eyes on him was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She was fine as she was. And she was not going back to that charming bastard. Nope not as long as she lived. Of course it was at this point there was a loud knock on her door.

* * *

"Oh crap." Gabriel said as he watched Kali leave. Well that hadn't gone very well had it? With that he put his head in his hands as he realised that that was probably the last time he would see her. He had screwed up his second chance. If only he could have made her stay. If only Charlie hadn't interrupted them everything would be fine now. They would be back to where they should be, or at least on the right track to it. Namely together. But no Charlie had to open her big mouth. (Really? Cos I don't think so somehow.)

"You." he said pointing at her and glaring for all he was worth.

"What did I do?" Charlie asked confused about why it seemed Gabriel was blaming her. To be honest she still wasn't exactly sure about what had happened between Gabriel Kali anyway.

"If you had kept you mouth shut none of this would have happened." He exclaimed making Pamela roll her eyes at him. Time to intervene.

"No Gabriel this is your fault. Had you explained 15 years ago you wouldn't be in this mess right now so leave Charlie alone." She said evenly making Gabriel's glare turn to her. She just raised her eyebrow at him as if to say well? I'm right aren't I?

"Fine. Sorry Charlie it's not your fault I was a dick." Gabriel said in a voice reminiscent of a petulant child.

"Very good. Now you have to work out what to do to make up for it." Pamela said trying move him on from his wallowing.

"Not much chance of that. Not like I'm going to see her again. I mean I don't even know where she lives." Gabriel grumbled. God he was such a god damn idiot at times. Maybe Castiel was right. No Castiel was never right. (He so is.)

"Umm, actually Gabe you do." Dean said cautiously from where he was next to Cas and suddenly he had two sets of Novak eyes on him, one hopeful the other asking him just what the hell he thought he was doing. (Oops Dean. Don't think Cassie thinks you tell him that fact.)

"What?!" Gabriel screeched practically jumping across the table at Dean to get answers to that statement.

"She's rented my old apartment but I really wouldn't-" the rest of Dean sentence was lost in Gabriel jumping up from his chair and running to the door.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that this isn't going to go well?" Sam asked those remaining at the table calmly and though no one said anything, they all agreed completely. (Oh yeah. I am with you completely on that one Sammy.)

* * *

Gabriel ran up to the door that used to be Deans, thankful one of his neighbours that knew him was just coming out the building so he let him in. Reaching the door he started banging on it for all he was worth.

"Kali I know you're in there." He shouted when he got no response from his 'knocking'.

"Go away Gabriel I do not want to talk to you." Kali shouted back from her place on the couch with her bottle of wine.

"Look Kali I'm sor-" Gabriel started to say in a sincere voice only to have Kali interrupt him.

"If you say that word Gabriel Novak I swear I will cut off your privates and feed them to the cats." Kali screeched at him. She had enough of him being bloody sorry.

"This building doesn't allow pets Kali." Gabriel replied with amusement lacing his tone. If he had her this fired up that meant there was still hope. If Kali got cross she cared.

"Arrgh. Go. A. Way." She shouted, the alcohol having dulled her mental faculties such that she really couldn't think of any other response to him right now.

"We need to talk." Gabriel said in a determined voiced. He was not going to let her go. Not this time. Not ever again.

"I have nothing to say to you." Kali spat at the closed door taking another swig of wine.

"You've got to understand why I left." Gabriel said in a pleading tone. She had to understand. He had no choice. He had to protect his brother.

"Oh I understand alright Gabriel. What I don't understand is why you couldn't have just told me." She shouted at him making him pause, why didn't he tell her? He remembered that 15 years ago he had his reasons for not doing so all planed out and they made perfect sense then. Now he couldn't remember a damn one of them.

"Well I umm-" He tried hoping they would come back to him.

"You don't even know yourself do you? Go away Gabriel. Leave me in peace." Kali said with such distain in her voice it broke his heart.

"Kali please." He begged leaning against the door knowing it was futile but he had to try.

"No. I am asking you. For everything we once had, for everything I once meant to you please Gabriel. Just leave me alone." Kali replied in such a resigned voice it rung out his heart. Oh he could have picked the lock on the door with ease and entered, but the feelings in her voice made him want to comply with her request. At least for now.

"This isn't over Kali. Not by a long shot." He finally said straightening up he waited in the hope that she would response but when he heard nothing he hung his head and left. He needed to figure out a plan to get her back.

"It was over 15 years ago when you walked out that door leaving only a note." Kali replied so quietly that she knew Gabriel couldn't hear. Once she heard him leave she took another slug of wine only to find the bottle empty. With that she turned to her side cabinet and pulled out the whiskey. Might as well get plastered was her last coherent thought. Her only hope that the alcohol would dull the pain from the wounds that had been reopened that evening. (You know alcohol isn't that answer my dear.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Well hello my lovelies. I would like to thank KnightAngel13, Mummabro and rainystv for the fabulous reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. I'm glad you are all still enjoying it.**

**So here we go next bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Kali woke the next morning feeling like someone was trying to smash her head in and a fuzzy taste in her mouth. Argh, this was why she never drank too much. With that thought she rolled over only to find herself falling. It seemed she had pasted out on the couch. Great just great. Well she might as well get up now. With that she pulled herself up of the floor and staggered over to the bathroom where she had unpacked the painkillers, luckily she missed treading on any of the broken glass that was littered round the floor. (Poor Kali, I can sympathise.)

Once she had taken painkillers and had a long hot shower she felt a bit more human. With that she came back out to the livingroom to survey the mess she had created last evening and work out where it would be best to start. Slowly picking her way to the kitchen it get something to put the glass in she stopped when there was a knock on her door. Who was it now? It wasn't like a lot of people knew where she lived. It was probably Gabriel again. In which case she was not going to answer that door. No, no matter what. The knock sounded again, but this time it was accompanied by a voice, and not the one she had expected to hear.

"Kali, are you in? It is Castiel."

"Castiel. What can I do for you?" Kali asked as she opened the door wide enough for him to see her but not into the apartment. She wasn't sure how her landlords partner would feel about the mess she had made in just one evening.

"I have some questions, and as my brother is not answering his phone I hoped you would be able to answer them for me." Castiel replied amicably hoping she wouldn't slam the door in his face. If Gabriel won't tell him he hoped she would.

"If you're here to persuade me to talk to him you're wasting your time." Kali replied going on the defensive. Gabriel had better not have done that. (Don't worry, he hasn't.)

"I'm not. Please? You are not the only one he never explained himself too." Castiel said sincerely.

"Why does that not surprise me?" kali replied under her breath, or at least she had meant for it to be under her breath but she caught the faint smile on Castiel lips at her words.

"Because he is Gabriel." Castiel replied.

"Okay. But…excuse the mess." Kali finally said, giving in. she had the distinct impression that while he might not be as loud as Gabriel, Castiel Novak could be just as stubborn when he wanted too.

Castiel raising his eyebrow when upon entering the apartment he caught sight of the broken glass on the floor. Seeing where Castiel was looking Kali just shrugged.

"Gabriel has a habit of being able to really piss me off."

"Yes I understand that one." Castiel said. His brother did have that effect on quite a few people in his experience.

"You want a coffee?" kali asked, remembering she should really be polite to this guy. He couldn't help having Gabriel for a brother. (Well true.)

"Thank you, that would be great." And with that Castiel followed Kali over to the kitchen area of the apartment. It was strange to be here without Dean. But he knew that he was back in their house, snuggled up in their bed, just where Castiel had left him this morning. He hadn't told Dean what he was planning to do. He did not think his partner would agree with his decision to come here. But he needed to know.

"So what do you want to know?" Kali asked once they both had coffee in their hands.

"You said that my brother worked for your father." Castiel stated staring her in the eyes.

"Yes." Kali replied taking a sip of her coffee and forcing herself not to look away. Man Castiel had an intense stare.

"Doing what?" Castiel asked tilting his head at her.

"He was his protégé." She replied with a shrug. She wasn't going to keep Gabriel's secrets for him. And Castiel deserved to know the truth. (I agree.)

"What does your father do?" Castiel asked curiously. What had Gabriel been a protégé for in New York?

"He's a chef. Owns a string of restaurants." Kali explained, waiting for the next question and wondering just how much this man in front of her knew of the culinary world. If he would realise just what Gabriel had had. And just how good he truly was.

"What is his name?" Castiel asked with dread settling in his stomach. He had seen this woman's car and clothes and he knew they were expensive. This led him to the conclusion that her father was rather good at his job, and if that was true and Gabriel had been his protégé-

Just what had his brother given up for him?

"Shiva." Was Kali's one word response as she watched Castiel closely. She watched as his eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. Well that answered that question. Yes he did know exactly what that meant.

"The Shiva?" Castiel asked, needing to make sure.

"Yes."

"My brother was the protégé of one of the best chefs in the world?" Castiel couldn't get his mind round that. Yes he knew that Gabriel could cook. But to that level? That was a different thing altogether.

"Yes. My father used to say that the name Gabriel would be more famous than Shiva one day. In fact he probably still holds that belief. Not that he mentions it in front of me." Kali replied glad that Castiel seemed to understand without her having to explain anything to him. Though he was a Novak, so she shouldn't be surprised. They all did have a certain training when growing up, preparing them for their future lives as leaders in society.

"He was that good?" Castiel asked in a shocked voice.

"No matter what my feeling for Gabriel Novak, he is one of the best chefs I have ever had the opportunity to meet." Kali said choosing her words with care. And however much she hated him right now he really was an amazing chef.

At that Castiel put down his barely touched coffee.

"Thank you Kali." He said with a frown on his face. Before she could think of saying anything in reply Castiel made his way to the door and let himself out of the apartment, he was completely and utterly in shock with the information that Kali had just imparted to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well hello my little darlings. How are we all? I would like to thank Mummabro and Hllo-Beastie for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. **

**So here we are. Next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel was standing at his window when he saw the sun lighten the horizon. He had come straight home after he had left Kali's in the hope that he would be able to think of a way to get her back. But so far all he had done was pour himself a drink and stand looking at it. He had come up with nothing. He needed a plan, god damn it. After seeing her again Gabriel couldn't get her off his mind. (Oh Gabriel.)

And then of course there was his brother. Castiel had been calling him none stop for about 3 hours that night. He guessed he had given up when he and Dean-o went to bed. But he wasn't ready to talk to Cassie. He knew what he would want to know. And he didn't want to tell him the truth. It was gone, it was past. Castiel did not need to know how close Gabriel had come to fulfilling his dreams. (Don't think you can stop him. Sorry.)

It was all too much. There was too much going on in his head. He needed to clear it all out so he could think. It was then that the answer came to him.

With that he turned and left his apartment. There was only one thing that might work to get his mind off of Kali and Castiel and help him think of a plan. He entered the kitchen of The Bakery and pulled things out the cupboards. Working completely on instinct, not paying any attention to what it was he was making. Hell it could have been anything for all he cared he just needed his hands to be busy. And while his hands worked his mind went thankfully blank, lulled into a false sense of security by the methodical actions. Cooking had always done that to him.

He worked for hours and once he had finished he took a step back and looked at the end result, his eyes going wide. He hadn't created anything like that in, well, 15 years.

* * *

Castiel left Dean/Kali's apartment in a daze. His brother was that good. Of course he knew he was good at cooking and baking. As far back as he could remember Gabriel had spent more time in the kitchen with their cook than he did with any of his brothers. Of course Castiel had often joined him so he could sit and read in peace. But yes it was true Gabriel loved cooking. But he had thought he had just dabbled. Something to pass the time. And the stock the bakery sold was nothing special. Not really. Oh yes Dean said the pie was the best in the world and many of the townsfolk praised Gabriel's skill, but from what Kali had said he got the feeling that the stuff he produced here was a mere shadow of what he could do. If he wished to at any rate. So why wasn't he? Why was he still here? He could have left years ago, but he didn't. It was with these thoughts that Castiel looked up to discover he was outside Gabriel's store. He was outside The Bakery, and there was a light on in the kitchen. Which could only mean one thing. Gabriel was in there. With that he pulled out his keys which included a spare for Gabriel's place and let himself in.

* * *

Gabriel was still staring at his creation when he heard the door go behind but he didn't turn round. He didn't need to. Only one person he knew would be here this early. And also had a key. It was Cassie. But he didn't move. He didn't try and hide what he had made. He was done hiding. It was time to come out of the shadows. (So very, very true my love.)

* * *

Castiel made his way into the kitchen to see Gabriel leaning against the counter. He was about to start questioning when his eyes caught what was in front of him. It was a master piece. It was a three tiered cake, perfectly iced to look like a tower with ivy grown around it. Each leaf had been separately made and positioned. And each stone of the tower looked like it was an individual block. And on top woven out of sugar was a representation of a couple in an embrace. It was without doubt the most exquisite cake Castiel had ever seen. And it was then that it truly hit him. That he knew. His brother was made for so much more than he had settled for in his life. This is what his brother was. The person who could create such a thing did not belong in some back water town, baking for the locals. Even the wedding cakes Gabriel had made over the years where nothing in comparison to this. This was a level beyond any Castiel could understand.

"Well that certainly answers one of my questions." He finally said stepping into the room and walking round the cake looking at it from every angle.

Gabriel just watched him until he returned to his original position opposite him.

"What question would that be Cassie?" He asked cautiously. He had thought that Castiel would be confused but instead he seemed to have a look of realisation on his face.

"I wanted to know if Kali had exaggerated. It seems she has not." Castiel replied calmly not taking his eyes from the cake.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked his eyes going wide. Kali hadn't told Castiel anything. So how… had he seen her since last night? (Yes.) Where? (Her place.) When? (Just now.) What was going on? (Good question.)

"When you didn't answer your phone I went and asked her the questions I wanted to ask you. Well some of them at least." Castiel replied finally, giving his brother a sheepish look. He knew he shouldn't have but he needed answers. He just hoped that Gabriel wasn't too mad with him.

"Which ones?" Gabriel asked through gritted teeth. Just what did Cassie know? And how much did he know? (Not all of it. At least not yet.)

"What it was you did in New York." Castiel replied.

At that Gabriel let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. So Cassie didn't know just how together he and Kali had been. Good. "What did she say?" he asked intrigued now he wasn't scared of what his brother had found out.

"She told me you were her father's protégé." At that Castiel paused, giving Gabriel the chance to say something. When his brother remained silent he continued. "And who her father is." Castiel finished crossing his arms and looking at his brother with sorrow in his eyes.

"Oh." Was all Gabriel could think to say. He really wasn't sure how he felt about Castiel knowing that.

"Yes oh. Why did you never tell me Gabriel?" Castiel asked as calmly as he could, he didn't want to get into a fight with Gabriel but he was confused by his brother's behaviour.

"Truthfully? Cos I didn't want to see the look of guilt and sorrow on your face that you're wearing right now." Gabriel replied with a shrug. It was time and past that he and Castiel had a truthful conversation about this he supposed. And he was so tired being someone who wasn't completely who he was. He was fed up with just being Gabriel the trickster, Gabriel the loving big brother. He wanted to be more. (You are honey, you are.)

"Why did you never go back?" Castiel asked quietly. Surely once he had settled here Gabriel could have returned to his life in the big apple. He would have been fine here alone. Yes he would have missed Gabriel, but he never wanted his brother to give up everything for him. He had thought that Gabriel liked it here. He had never realised that he had just settled. (He does like it.)

"Didn't see much reason to." Gabriel replied with a shrug and when Castiel gave him a look of disbelief he found himself saying the one thing he had told no one. Ever. Not even Pamela knew this bit. "The one time I considered it I found out she was getting married."

"You truly loved her didn't you?" Castiel said somewhat wistfully and with a sad smile on his face making Gabriel roll his eyes.

"Not loved Cassie. Love. I love her still." He corrected with absolute certainty in his voice making Castiel frown. Just what had Gabriel and Kali's relationship been? He would have to find out but first things first. (Oh you will. Fun times.)

"Then you need to win her back." He said with confidence. If Gabriel loved Kali as much he loved Dean then he would be able to get her back. He was sure of it. (Umm, you do realise love is a two-way street right Cas?)

"How?" Gabriel asked with a humourless laugh. He still hadn't come up with a damn plan.

"You're asking me?" Castiel asked in astonishment. He was the last person he would ever think anyone should take romantic advice from.

"Yeah Cassie. I'm asking you. I'm sure that you've read a few romance novels in your time so how?" Gabriel demanded rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Woe her? Shower her with gifts? I don't truly know." Castiel answered panicking at Gabriel's demand. He wasn't the person to talk to about this. Dean maybe, Charlie definitely. But him? No way.

"You Castiel are a genius." Gabriel suddenly said his eyes taking on that gleam that Castiel had learnt years ago to be weary of. Oh god what was his brother going to do now? (That is a question isn't it?)

"Well yes but-" Castiel started, hoping to get Gabriel to tell him his plan but before he could finish his sentence Gabriel was heading out the door. "Where are you going?" he squeaked. Suddenly worried that Gabriel was going to go round to Kali's or do something stupid. (Shouldn't that be and do something stupid? Or something stupider?)

"To bed. I've got an early morning delivery to make tomorrow morning." Gabriel replied with a smirk on his lips and that mischievous gleam very firmly in his eyes.

"What about this cake?" Castiel asked desperate to find something to keep Gabriel there so he could try and get him to talk to him.

"You take it. I'm sure Dean-o will love it." And with that Gabriel disappeared with a spring in his step, leaving Castiel starring after him with wide worried eyes wondering just what he had done. It never even crossed his mind to wonder why Gabriel was going to bed at lunch time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well good day to you all. I would like to thank KnightAngel13, Hllo-Beastie, rainystv and Mummabro for the lovely reviews.**

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Monday morning, and I use the word morning loosely as it was in fact at about 4am, Gabriel sprung out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. Making his way down to The Bakery he started the day's work, getting all the bread and pastries ready. Once done he pulled more ingredients to him. Time to get creating. (Oh creating what I wonder?)

* * *

At 8 o'clock Kali arrived at her new store. She was meeting the builder at 9 and she wanted to make sure that what she had planned would work. Getting out of her car which she had parked out front she walked to the door pulling out her keys. Just as her was about to unlock the door she noticed a pink box on the step. Leaning closer she saw blazoned across the top was the words The Bakery. With a frown and a shake of her head she unlocked the door and stepped over the box, leaving it where someone (Gabriel) had placed it. She was not interested in it. And she had no desire for whatever it may contain. (Of course not. We believe you Kali, promise.)

By nine o'clock she had managed to convince herself that she had forgotten all about the bloody pink box when her builder Irv came in with it in his hands.

"Looks like someone left you a welcome present." He said placing it on the counter she was currently standing behind.

"Yes. Very nice but I'm afraid I am not a fan of sweet things." Kali replied with a forced smile on her lips. Damn Gabriel.

"Oh. So what would you like me to do with it? I mean don't want to waste a creation of Gabriel's." He said with a laugh and rubbing his belly. (Very true. It really is a creation.)

"You have it." Kali replied with a smile. There she had got it out the way. No need to think about it now. (Hmm.)

"Well cheers." At that Irv opened the box and let out a whistle.

"What is it?" She asked before she could stop herself. She wasn't interested damn it. (Yeah okay, not believing you so much right now.)

"Well I've never seen anything like this. Look." And with that Irv turned the open box round for her to see.

Inside was an intricately made marzipan model of the Hindu goddess Kali and the archangel Gabriel. Really? She though with an eye roll. Though subtlety had never truly been Gabriel's forte, this was a bit much even for him wasn't it? (Nope. It's Gabriel.) And damn the man. It seemed he had remembered that her favourite sweet was marzipan. Not that it mattered she wasn't interested. Though thinking about it she might get great delight in biting of the head of the Gabriel in the box. Or maybe smashing it into a million pieces. Yes that did sound like fun. (Now, now Kali. Behave.) She allowed herself to wallow in the fantasy for a second before she remembered that she didn't care. With a shrug to Irv she spoke.

"It is very well done but I don't see what is so special." She said in a nonchalant tone.

"Well it's just I've never seen Gabriel make anything like this. And my missis loves his cakes, gets one for every occasion." Irv replied with a frown which he then shrugged off. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

The sentence from Irv caused Kali to frown. Why had Gabriel never produced things like this? When they had been together she used to sit in the kitchen and watch him create figures like that without thought. They had been his idea of a hobby. Something to pass the time. Making this was no sweat for him. So why had he not been doing it here? Not that she cared, she reminded herself. Damn it was getting really hard to keep remembering that when Gabriel threw so many freaking puzzles at her. Damn the man to hell. (Yeah don't think that's going to work somehow.)

* * *

Tuesday morning Kali once again approached the front of her new store to see a pink box from The Bakery on her step. She was tempted to accidently step on it, hard. Smashing whatever it contained but, and that was the problem, always with the 'but', she was also intrigued about what it contained this time. Not that she was going to pick up the box and look. No way she wasn't that curious. She would not let Gabriel get to her. So instead she just pretended it wasn't there and stepped over it making her way inside.

And yet again Irv came in carrying it an hour later.

"Well looks like you have an admirer." He said with a jolly smile.

"Hmm?" Kali looked up at him, pretend surprise at the box in his hand. "Oh, what's that?" She asked widening her eyes.

At that Irv chuckled. His new boss really wasn't as good as she thought she was a disguising her interest. Opening the box he turned it for her to see. Inside this time was a marzipan representation of the Empire States building. Making Kali glare at it. She would kill him. Slowly and painfully. (I think you might want to watch out Gabriel.)

Irv watched Kali's face turn from her usual calm façade to one of vengeful fury in about a second, he made a mental note not to get on the wrong side of her and quickly made his way to start work, leaving the box on the counter next to her.

* * *

This continued every day of the week, with Gabriel leaving Kali a different figure which had some meaning in their relationship every morning on her step. Kali did not appreciate this (to put it lightly). Especially as Irv had figured out who was sending the sweets. (Well it was kinda obvious. I mean Gabriel was making them and putting them in his boxes.) Not that he was going to say anything to Kali. No way. He was staying well out of this. Well on the Kali side at least, he might give Gabriel a heads up that his sentiments weren't returned.

With that thought and the fact that he wanted to get his missis something nice for the weekend Irv walked through the door of The Bakery just before it closed on Friday afternoon. Kevin who was behind the counter looked up at him.

"Hey Irv. What can I get for you?" He asked putting down his pencil.

"I was wondering if Gabriel was around?" Irv asked a bit self-consciously. This really wasn't his area of things to deal with.

"Sure I'll get him." Kevin replied going into the back.

A minute later Gabriel came out.

"Hello Irv. You want to order a cake?" He asked in his cheery voice.

"Na. Um, look just thought I should let you know Kali ain't interested." Irv replied in a quiet voice filled with nerves. He didn't want to upset the guy or draw attention to what Gabriel had been doing. Na, he respected him too much for that.

"Oh what makes you say that?" Gabriel asked, and though his voice sounded his usual cheery one both Kevin and Irv heard the hint of anger underneath.

"Cos all those sweets you've been giving her? Well she just gives them to me." Irv tried to explain, without upsetting him.

"Is that so." Gabriel replied evenly with a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah so I just thought you should know." Irv finished, he was starting to get uncomfortable here.

"Thank you Irv. That's **very** usually information." Gabriel replied slowly before his expression morphed into one of determination. And when both Kevin and Irv looked at Gabriel both their eyes widened in alarm. That manic gleam was not a look you ever wanted to see on Gabriel Novak's face. It was at that point that Irv decided he was just going to stay well out of it from now on. They were completely crazy. The both of them. (Yep. But in truth is completely crazy about each other. Wouldn't you agree?)


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my little bon-bons. I would like to that lovely21, Guest and Hllo-Beastie for the wonderful as always reviews.**

**I have just had the most Crazy idea. But it will be for a later chapter or two. Hmm, I might just have to get writing so I can get to it. What do you think? Anyway back to the here and now. Gabriel vs Kali. Who will win?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Saturday found Kali at her store once again. The builders may not be working but she had much to do to get this the latest addition to The Goddesses Nectar empire up and running. On approaching the door at 8 she found that unlike the last five mornings there was no pink box waiting for her. Well good. It seemed Gabriel had given up. She thought, resolutely ignoring the little voice at the back of her head which screamed why? Why was he giving up so easily? She didn't care and she didn't want him back. (I really have stopped believing you there hon.) And if he had given up then it just proved to her that she was right to not fall for his charms again. With that she straightened her back and set about going through the paper work she had received from the New York office.

* * *

It was 11 o'clock Saturday morning and Gabriel was just gently closing the pastry box which contained the items he had spent the last couple of hour's meticulously creating, or re-creating as it may be. With the box closed he grabbed his coat.

"I'm heading out. Not sure how long I'll be." He shouted to Kevin then not waiting for a response he left through the back door of The Bakery. He had a special delivery to conduct. (Oh dear. Who here thinks this isn't going to go well?)

* * *

Kali was leaning over the counter going over the applications she had had for the managers' position when the door to her store opened. She looked up to tell whoever it was that they were closed when she came face to face with Gabriel. Instead of speaking she just glared at him.

"Hello Kali. How lovely to see you, you look as beautiful as I remember." He said with his charming smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Kali growled in return but Gabriel was not put off by her tone. He was made of sterner stuff.

"Well a little birdy told me that you weren't getting your gifts, so I thought I would bring them to you in person." He replied placing the box down on the counter next to Kali's hand, and when she just looked at it he moved and opened it to reveal its contents. Which was a replica of all the miniature figures he had created over the last week for her. (How sweet. But do you really think that's going to work Gabriel?)

"I don't eat marzipan figures." Kali replied crossing her arms not looking into the box. She had already seen all of them the first time round.

"But there you're favourite." Gabriel said in a cajoling voice moving the box closer to her.

"Were Gabriel, were. I haven't had then in 15 years." Kali replied without thought, cursing herself when the words left her lips. She. Did. Not. Care. (I. Don't. Believe. You.)

"Well isn't that a coincidence as I haven't made them in that long either." Gabriel said with a smirk on his face, through his eyes held guilt, sorrow and hope in equal parts. Not that she cared.

"I don't care. Take them and get out." Kali spat at him. She was not going to fall for him again. Even if a little voice in the back of head told her it was too late for that. That in fact she had never stopped loving the man in front of her.

"No." Gabriel said. Gone was his charming cheeky façade and in its place was the true Gabriel. The one she had always know was there, had glimpsed many times in the past. The one that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Well if that was the way he wished to play it. She was his equal, if not his superior in determination. (I'm sure you are darling. It be why you're such a good fit. In my opinion at any rate.)

"I'll call the police." She threatened though she knew she wouldn't really but it gave her time to think of how to fight this Gabriel.

"Do that, in fact I'm pretty sure you'll find Dean-o loitering next door if you want to have me arrested." Gabriel replied with a shrug and crossing his arms also, making her narrow her eyes at him. She had forgotten that Dean was a police detective damn.

"Don't tempt me." She answered in a low voice. She would get him to leave.

"Of course if he did that it would probably upset Cassie. Can't be sure though. Shall we give it a try?" Gabriel replied with a return of his mischievous personality as he smirked at her once again and the twinkle appeared in his eye. And she knew, just knew, he would love nothing more that for her to call Dean in.

"Gabriel I am not interested in you or anything you have to offer." She finally responded in a tried voice uncrossing her arms. She didn't have the energy for this fight.

"Liar." Gabriel replied softly smiling at her with his true smile. The one she loved, then and now.

"Just leave me in peace. You managed it for 15 years why can't you continue?" She asked in a begging tone. She needed him to go. She couldn't do this. Not now, not ever.

"Because I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you." Gabriel replied completely sincerely and looking into his eyes she saw that it was true. He really did love her, and that just made everything so much harder. (Yes it does.)

"I don't love you." She whispered at him looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes Kali, you do." Gabriel replied his smirk reappearing though hope flared in his eyes.

It was the smirk that pulled her eyes from him. She would not fall again. "No I don't. You don't know me Gabriel Novak. I am no longer some stupid naïve little girl. I've changed. I've grown up. Isn't about time you did the same?" she said cuttingly not looking into his eyes.

"I grew up Kali. The day Cassie arrived on my doorstep I grew up real quick." Gabriel replied in a low threatening tone which made her turn to him with a look of disbelieve on her face and the raise of an eyebrow.

"Not that quickly considering you just left." She said sweetly smirking at him.

"Is that what this is all about? I had to leave." Gabriel replied throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"I know." Kali said simply. She really, really did. Didn't change her mind though.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was a fool, but Kali-" Gabriel tried in an almost desperate voice.

"No Gabriel no buts, it's over." Kali cut him off. She didn't want to hear Gabriel's defences for what he had done.

"I don't accept that." Gabriel said with a growl of his own. This was not over. Ever.

"I moved on." Kali replied in a reasonable voice.

"Yeah to Baldor." Gabriel said with a sarcastic tone and a roll of his eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Kali asked shocked that he knew.

"Your wedding was splashed across plenty of magazines Kali. It wasn't that hard to find out about." Gabriel replied sarcasm still dripping from his lips.

"You left Gabriel. What did you expect? Me to just wait for you to return? I had no idea where or why you had gone." Kali responded, her voice getting louder as she got to the end, her own frustration coming out now.

"I was going to come back Kali." Gabriel tried to explain

"Really? Because I haven't seen any evidence of that in the last 15 years." It was Kali's turn for sarcasm to be lacing her tone.

"I know, okay I know. But it's the past and I can't change that. All I can do is improve the future." Gabriel tried again. There had to be something he could say to get her to take him back. He wouldn't, no couldn't accept it was over for them. That what he had done was irreversible. (I hope not.)

"And you can do that by leaving me alone." Kali said gesturing to the door.

"I can't." Gabriel replied in a broken voice. He couldn't walk out of her life for ever.

"Then you had best learn how to." Kali said sternly.

"Kali please, just give me one more chance." Gabriel begged. To hell with dignity, he needed her more.

"No Gabriel. That is what I can't do." Kali replied in a quiet voice. Looking into her eyes Gabriel saw the heartbreak and pain. He just wanted to make it all go away. Make her better. She deserved to be happy. His happy Kali.

"why?" he asked softly staring into her eyes as he took a step closer to her, buoyed by the fact she did not step away he moved closer still as he spoke again. "What is it you're scared of?" he asked in a hypnotic tone. "Is it that I'll leave you again? Because I won't Kali, I promise I will never leave you again." He finished having finally managed to walk close enough to her that he could reach out and cup her cheek in his hand, slowly stroking her face with his thumb as he stared into her eyes.

"No Gabriel. I can't… I can't go through that again." Kali finally answered, her voice catching and tears appearing in her eyes as he looked down at her. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go. Never let anything or anyone hurt her ever again.

"You won't have to." Gabriel whispered to her as he moved his face closer to hers.

"I don't trust you Gabriel." Kali replied placing her hand on his chest to stop him. She couldn't kiss him. If she did, she knew that any resolve she still had would melt away as she would melt into his embrace. "Please leave." She asked gently putting her hand over Gabriel's and squeezing it gently before she pulled it from her face.

"Is there nothing I can say to convince you?" Gabriel asked not letting go of her hand, and this time it was Kali who saw the heartbreak and pain in his eyes.

"No. you said it all with three words in a note 15 years ago Gabriel." Kali replied dropping his hand and taking a step back from the man she loved.

"Okay. I'll go. But please Kali, don't throw away what we can have just because of my stupidity." With that Gabriel turned and left. Standing on the sidewalk outside the store he put his head back trying to prevent the tears in his eyes from rolling down his cheeks. Once he had got his composure in check he turned, only to come face to face with Dean.

"I'm guessing that didn't go so well." Dean said in a neutral tone. None of his usual sarcasm or banter that he seemed to reserve for talking to Gabriel.

"No." Gabriel barked at him. He didn't want anyone seeing him as raw as he currently was.

With that Dean opened the door to Angel Books and stood back to let him in. Gabriel stood and stared at it for half a minute. Thinking through his choices. In his mind he had three. He could walk away and go and lick his wounds, he could go in and talk rubbish putting on the Gabriel Novak show, or he could ask for help. Taking a deep breath and plastering a dramatically tragic look on to his face (well he was still Gabriel) he walked into his brother's store. He didn't really have any choice at all. He needed Kali back, and he couldn't do it on his own.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Castiel and Charlie were busy behind the counter of Angel Books when the door opened and no one came through. Charlie gave Castiel a quizzical look, he just shrugged and so she moved round the counter to go and shut it. It was then that Gabriel walked through. Upon seeing Charlie he threw himself onto his knees at her feet.

"I need help. Your majesty I prostate myself at your feet in the hopes of gaining some of your wisdom." He said from his position on the floor making Charlie's eyebrows raise.

"Gabriel are you asking my help in finding you a woman?" She asked, not sure that she truly believed that. (Er, no. Not quite.)

"No I've found the woman Charlie. I'm asking your help in getting her back." Gabriel replied with his signature smirk and getting up of off his knees.

"Well what have you tired?" Charlie asked, though this really wasn't her area of expertise. She found people for each other and she really didn't know Kali at all.

"Well Cassie gave me this idea-" Gabriel started only to be interrupted by Dean.

"Wait you took romantic advice from Cas?" he asked incredulously, and then when realised what he had just said turned to his partner who was looking at him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. "Which I think is a great plan cos he's really romantic and have I told you how much I love you today?" He quickly said going and putting his arms round Cas and giving him a quick kiss.

"What am I going to do to get her back?" Gabriel whined ignoring his brother and Dean's lovey -dovey moment. He'd seen enough of those to last a life time, or two. (I'm sure you have. Though personally I don't think you can have too much love-dovey Cas and Dean.)

"You tried the grand gesture?" Dean asked not removing his arms from Cas as he turned to Gabriel to see the look of confusion on his face. "Well I stood on top of a bar and told the world I was bisexual and in love with your brother." He said with a shrug. (Don't go give him ideas Dean please.)

At that Gabriel's eyes lit up. "A grand gesture." He muttered to himself. (Too late.)

"I don't think-" Charlie tried to say. Trying to stop Gabriel's train of thought, though she knew it would be pointless. (That it will be.)

"I've got it." Gabriel shouted with a click of his fingers.

"God help us." Charlie muttered. (Seconded.)

"Don't think he's listening right now, but leave a message and I'm sure he'll get back to you." Dean muttered back to her with a chuckle.

"What is your plan Gabriel?" Castiel asked with a frown venturing into the conversation.

"You'll see." Was all Gabriel said as he smirked at them all and danced his way out the store. (Is it just me or does the thought of Gabriel preforming a 'grand gesture' send shivers up your spine in dread?)

* * *

Castiel had been thinking about how to help his brother get Kali back ever since he left the store. He had put from his mind Gabriel's idea of a grand gesture. He really didn't think it would work. But he had no other ideas. And so as the only reference to relationships he had, he thought over his and Dean's courtship. He thought over all they had both done, and the conversations they had both had which helped them get to where they were now and he realised there was one person who had helped them both when they had had doubts about being together. And that person was Bobby. Now he didn't think that Bobby would be able to help Kali and Gabriel, for a start he didn't really know Kali and she didn't seem the sort to trust easily. What he needed was someone who knew them both 15 years ago. Who would give Gabriel the time of day and that Kali would listen to.

It was then he remembered something she had said to him.

_ "My father used to say that the name Gabriel would be more famous than Shiva one day. In fact he probably still holds that belief. Not that he mentions it in front of me."_

With that Castiel pulled out his phone and with absolutely no compunction, Gabriel had intervened with his own love life enough times that Castiel felt he was entitled to return the favour (yes you are), he googled contact details for the great chef Shiva. Composing an email and sending it before he could second guess himself. He just hoped the man got it, and would be able to help.

* * *

Shiva was sitting behind his desk in his restaurant just idly thinking. He wondered how Kali was getting on with her new store and he was wondering what he would do with his free time once he retired. Something he was planning on doing soon, not that he had worked out who would take over his legacy. Well he knew who he wanted to do that but it was unlikely that would come to pass. (You never know.) Suddenly the computer in front of him dinged informing him that his company had an email. Now normally he would leave his business manager to deal with it, but he was here and it would get his mind of his dilemma, or not he thought as he saw the subject heading of _Gabriel and Kali help required, please_. Opening it he read on.

_Dear Shiva,_

_You do not know me. My name is Castiel Novak and it is my belief that you know my brother Gabriel Novak. It is on his behalf I am writing to you. He is in love with your daughter Kali. I do not know all the details of what happened 15 years ago as neither of them will tell me but I do know that he loves her and wants her back. So I am writing to you to tell you what I do know in the hopes that you can help me get them back together._

_15 years ago I was 18…._

The emailed proceeded to inform Shiva just why Gabriel had left all those years ago and reading it everything fell into place in Shiva's mind. Sitting back from finishing the email he thought over the request. It was without doubt the answer to his own prayers, but would it also be the answer to Kali's? (Yes. She just needs some help seeing it.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again. I would like to thank rainystv for the awesome review.**

**Well here it is. My Crazy idea. (And it really is crazy.) All I can say is I apologise greatly and I have a very strange collection of music on my computer, which I am currently listening to. So Sorry? Enjoy? I really don't know which to go with here.**

**(I would also like to blame certain actor's liking for karaoke. Which embellished this idea somewhat.) The bits in italics are lyrics from the song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural nor do I own any of the lyrics to the song in this chapter, the name of which I will put at the bottom. Nor do I own in any way any of the real people I put in this chapter. I just really felt like it had to be done. (don't worry all will be explained, maybe, at the end.)**

* * *

Gabriel had had to dig through many draws to find what he was looking for but once he had the blue box in hand he picked up his phone to make some calls. Time to call in some favours from a couple of his partying friends. (Partying friend's hu?)

* * *

Kali was in her store Monday morning narrowing down her search for a local to manage her store when a sleek black limo pulled up outside. Looking up at it her eyes went wide as she swore under her breath. What in the devil's name was he doing here? (Meddling?)

* * *

Shiva's car pulled up outside his daughter's new store, getting out he looked around the street nodding to himself. Yes Kali had made a good choice with this place. The area was nice and it seemed it was something the town required. With that he turned to his driver and spoke through the window asking him to take the car to the hotel and check him in while he went to see Kali.

"Hello sweetheart." He said walking through the door with his arms opened wide to his daughter. When she just crossed his arms and looked at him he lowered them. "What no hug for you father Kali?" he asked with an exaggerated hurt tone of voice.

"Did he call you?" was all Kali asked in reply. That would be just like Gabriel, to get her father involved. (It would, but it wasn't him.)

"He who?" Shiva asked faking innocent.

"Gabriel." Kali spat.

"No his brother actually." Shiva replied chuckling at Kali's reaction to saying Gabriel's name.

"Castiel. Why?" Kali asked confused. What did Castiel have to do with her and Gabriel?

"It seems he wants his brother to be happy and he feels responsible for what happened 15 years ago." Shiva replied watching her closely to see how she would react to what he was saying.

"That wasn't his thought." Kali replied with a frown.

"No." Shiva agreed before taking a deep breath and deciding to take the plunge. "It wasn't Gabriel's either."

"It's his fault he didn't explain what was going on." Kali replied bitterly.

"True, but he was young Kali. We all make stupid mistakes when we're young." Shiva said. He didn't condone Gabriel's behaviour back then, but he could understand it.

"Doesn't change anything." Kali replied grumpily. She hated when her father came up with reasonable arguments for things. Not that she cared about bloody Gabriel. She was not getting back with him, ever.

"Are you sure?" Shiva asked her gently with a smile.

"What do you want dad?" Kali asked. She did not need to think, talk about or see Gabriel Novak right now. (Oh dear. Not sure that that is going to happen. At all. Any of it.)

"I want to know why you will not allow yourself to be with the man you have loved for almost 2 decades." Shiva answered honestly making her blink.

Before Kali could respond to her father's outrageous comment she heard music coming down the street. Getting louder and louder. Making her way to the door the sight before her eyes made her jaw drop, and then of course the singing started.

* * *

Gabriel was sat in the bed of the trunk, as they got close to Kali's store he pressed play on the computer that was hooked up to massive speakers. Repeating the intro until the trunk pulled up outside the store. He then stood, and with a microphone in hand he started to sing.

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough, _

At this point Gabriel jumped down from the back of the trunk and another man, his friend Rob, stood up and started to sing.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

He moved to join Gabriel standing to his left. The door of the trunk opened and out came yet another man with a microphone, Gabriel's friend Matt, and joined them standing to Gabriel's right. They then all proceeded to sing the chorus. (All doing some rather dodgy boyband/dad dancing in the process.)

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful_

Then matt stepped forwards to sing his part.

_So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove him right  
he put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when he look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

At that point Gabriel stepped forwards to sing on his own staring straight at Kali who still hadn't moved completely shocked by the display before her. (Yeah I would be to if I was you.)

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,  
_

Gabriel carried on walking forwards and dropping to his knees in front of Kali while he, Rob and Matt sang the chorus.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

Gabriel sang the last line up to Kali on his own.

_That's what makes you beautiful  
_

It was then that Matt started jumping around singing the Na na na's getting everyone clapping along. (They had gained a rather large audience at this point.) While Gabriel got up not moving from his proximately to Kali and just looked into her eyes until it came for his next verse. He then sang the words with complete sincerity to the woman he loved.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

Of course there came another chorus which had Matt jumping round as he sang and Rob just shaking his head at him as he did also. Gabriel just carried on standing in front of Kali and singing to her. Until the last line of the song which he sang alone.

_That's what makes you beautiful._

He then dropped to one knee in front of her, pulling the jewellery box from his pocket and opening it to reveal a stunning, yet simple diamond ring.

"Kali, will you marry me?" He asked holding the box up to her.

(Okay well that was a grand gesture. Not sure how well it will go down though, what do you reckon? Plus can't you just see Richard Speight Jr, Rob Benedict and Matt Cohen as the new One Direction? No? Just me then. Oh well. NA na na.)

* * *

**The song in this chapter is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I was listening to it and could just so see Gabriel singing it to Kali. Gabriel style. I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Then of course if you have Gabriel singing I just can't see it without Matt Cohen next to him, which leads me to adding Rob Benedict too. After all three is a great number.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv for the awesome review. **

**Well time to see what Kali says don't you think? (Though I imagine most of you could probably work it out.) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

"Kali, will you marry me?" He asked holding the box up to her.

She just looked down at Gabriel at her feet and opened and closed her mouth, just what the hell did he think he was doing? Was he fucking insane? (Yes. I believe so.)

"What the hell Gabriel?" she finally managed to get out. At a rather high volume. (And when I say rather I mean very.)

"I love you Kali and I want you to be my wife." Gabriel replied completely in earnest. Oh he wasn't stupid enough to think she would say yes. In fact he was pretty sure after the show he had just put on she was more likely to kick his sorry ass in to next week, but he hoped that it showed to her just how serious he was about getting her back. He would do everything in his power to make her his again. And he wanted the whole town to know it. (I'm pretty sure that everyone knows now Gabriel.)

"Are you completely insane?" Kali asked. Just what was he doing? And why was he doing it?

"Is that a maybe?" Gabriel asked cheekily smiling up at her.

"No Gabriel. Get this through your thick skull. I will never get back with you and I will never be your wife." And with that Kali stormed back inside the store, leaving Gabriel still on one knee outside.

* * *

Shiva had watched the proceeding from the shadows behind his daughter, and as such he had had a good look at the ring. Which made his eyebrows raise. Well that was certainly an interesting development. When Kali had stormed back inside he decided he should probably make his present known.

"Well that was certainly a show Gabriel. I never knew you could sing." He said amicably to the man now getting up from the floor.

At the sound of Shiva's voice Gabriel froze. It couldn't be. But as he turned slowly he saw that it was indeed. His old boss and Kali's father was standing in front of him.

"Shiva?" he said in a slightly scared voice.

"Hello Gabriel. It's been a while." Shiva spoke with a smile on his lips though his eyes held a calculated look.

"Umm yeah." Gabriel replied with a gulp wondering if he would just kill him now and get it over and done with or he wanted to play with him first. (Are you the little mouse to Shiva's cat Gabe?)

"So you asked my daughter to marry you." Shiva said in a conversational tone which made Gabriel's eyes widen even more. That tone was a lot scarier than if he was yelling at him for deserting his daughter and his restaurant.

"Yes." Gabriel replied weakly.

"Hmm, why?" Shiva asked in a curious tone.

"Because I love her." Gabriel's reply was instantaneous and absolute. However much the man in front of him scared the shit out of him that answer would never change.

"But do you know her Gabriel?" Shiva with a questioning tone.

"Er…" Gabriel replied, he really didn't know the answer to that. He had known her. 15 years ago he could have answered that with confidence. But that was then, this was now. Did he really know her now? (No.) Or was he just dreaming of her as she used to be? (Yes. But in a good way.)

"I think you should go away and think about that don't you?" Shiva suggested with a smile at the man in front of him. He knew full well the effect his arrival would have on Gabriel and he was getting great deal of satisfaction knowing he was still scared of him.

"Yeah okay." Gabriel replied nodding vigorously.

"Good. I will come and see you later. We have a lot to discuss." Shiva said placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and making him gulp.

"Yeah, um, sure, sounds good?" was his confused response making Shiva smile even more.

"Excellent." And with that Shiva turned and followed his daughter while Gabriel made a very hasty retreat, wondering the whole time just what Shiva would do with his body once they had finished there 'talk'. The odds of his survival were slim to none after what he had done to Kali. (I think you just might be surprised.)

* * *

"How could he think I would marry him? I mean he has no sense. We're over. We haven't seen each other in 15 years and all of a sudden he thinks I'll just marry him? I mean what did he do? Leave after our talk on Saturday and go straight to a frigging jewellers? Did he really think I would change my mind just like that?" Kali ranted when her father came through the door, pacing up and down the room, the builders having made themselves scarce.

"Actually he has that ring for a long time." Shiva responded casually leaning against the counter of the store.

"Oh yeah dad? And how the hell would you know that?" Kali rounded on him. Her father didn't know what the hell he was talking about. (I think he does Kali my love.)

"Because he showed it to me on the night he asked my permission to marry you. Two nights before he disappeared." Shiva replied calmly watching her every move.

"Wait he what?" Kali asked. She couldn't have heard right, cos it sounded like her father had just said-

"Asked me for you hand in marriage. Very gentlemanly of him I must say." Shiva said smiling and crossing his arms.

"But? What? Marriage? But…marriage?" Kali stammered. No he couldn't of. Gabriel couldn't have wanted to marry her. Not back then, no it wasn't possible. (He did and it is.)

"Yes Kali. He wanted to spend the rest of his live with you. And I believe he still does." He father answered gently as his words finally sank into her brain.

Kali leaned against the counter and breathed, something she was finding quite hard to do. Gabriel had wanted to marry her. Marry her. They weren't just a relationship, or young love or whatever. No he had wanted to spend the rest of his live with her. She couldn't get her head around it. It was too much. What they had lost. What he had thrown away. But aren't you doing the same thing now? that little evil annoying voice which she had managed to silence until now with her anger said and the words started to ooze their way through her brain. NO. No. she couldn't she wouldn't…could she? would she? (Yes you can. Give Gabriel a second chance kali, please, for me?)


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Hllo-Beastie, CastiellaWinchester94, lovely21 and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you are all enjoying the story still. **

**So here we are next chapter, which hope will answer any questions you may have had.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel had been jumping every time the door to The Bakery opened, expecting Shiva to come walking through. By the end of the day he had become a nervous wreck. Of course that was when Shiva arrived. (Of course it was. I'm not that nice to my characters, or Supernatural's characters, whatever.)

"Hello Gabriel." He said smiling at the man as he watched his eyes visibly widen. However amusing it was that Gabriel was scared of him he really needed the man to get past it. (So true.)

"Hi Shiva." Gabriel replied trying and failing to sound casual.

"I was thinking we could go for a drink at my hotel." Shiva said gently. Trying to put Gabriel at ease.

"Okay. Um I just need to close up." Gabriel replied swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I can wait." Shiva said with a smile sitting himself down at one of the little tables.

"Great." Gabriel muttered under his breath, moving round the man to lock the door.

* * *

Once he had finished closing down The Bakery Gabriel could think of no other reason to delay his drink with Kali's father. He had no idea what he knew about the situation but Gabriel had decided that it was best he find out. He wanted to get back with Kali which meant that at some time in the future he would have this man as his father-in-law. He wanted to make sure that when that happened (and no if was not a word he would think in relation to Kali) that he had Shiva's approval.

They went to the lounge in the hotel. Shiva ordered them both glasses of the finest whiskey and settled into his chair not saying a word just looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel knew this trick of Shiva's of old. He would watch you until you broke down and told him everything. But strangely it had the opposite effect on Gabriel. Instead of making him more nervous it calmed him. It reminded him of all the times he and Shiva had played this game before. It reminded him of the family he had found in New York. He liked it. With a smirk he sat back and watched Shiva in returned not saying a word.

After a minute of silence Shiva let out a bark of laughter.

"You were always contrary to popular belief weren't you Gabriel?" He asked rhetorically as the waitress brought them there drinks.

"Still am." Gabriel replied taking a sip and appreciating the dark taste of whiskey in his throat.

"That you are. Now I have two things I wish to discuss with you. One personal and one completely business. Which shall we start with?" Shiva asked him taking a sip of his drink as well.

"That depends very much on what you know." Gabriel replied carefully putting down his glass.

"I know only what your brother told me." Shiva replied watching Gabriel like a hawk. He had his suspicions about something and he wanted to see if he was correct. (You most probably are. You seem the type that is always right.)

At that sentence Gabriel tensed up in his chair and turned his stare on Shiva as he carefully asked in a neutral voice "and which brother would that be?"

"Castiel." at that Gabriel let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed back into his chair. Thank god for that, though it did bring another question to mind.

"Why would Cassie tell you anything?" (Why do you think?)

"Because he wants you to be happy and he thought I might be able to help you win Kali back." Shiva replied with a shrug.

"And will you?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"That very much depends on what you have to say here and now." Shiva responded the calculating look back in his eyes.

Gabriel thought about that for a moment before he spoke. "What do you want to know?"

"I know the reason you left. Or at least a cliffsNotes version. What I don't know is why you did not tell myself or Kali you were leaving or why you never returned." Shiva replied sitting back in his chair with his glass in hand and crossing his legs, trying to give off an air of relaxation to the man in front of him.

"I'm sure you can work that out." Gabriel smirked copying Shiva's pose.

"Yes I'm sure I could but I would prefer to hear it in your words. I would also like to know what Michael Novak was doing in my restaurant the day before you vanished." Shiva replied with a reasonable tone of voice.

Gabriel let out a sigh as he said "you know about that."

"I know everything that happens in my house Gabriel. You know that." Shiva responded with a tone that was friendly but also held a note of steel.

"Yeah I do." Gabriel replied taking another sip of his drink he was going to have to tell Shiva everything, and to do that he needed some sort of fortification.

"Well?" Shiva said when Gabriel didn't say anything else.

Gabriel let out a sigh and turned to look out the window next to him. Watching the world go by. He then started talking. "An hour after I got home from asking you for Kali's hand Cassie turned up on my doorstep. He'd run away from our brothers who wanted to cure him of being gay. Sneaked out of his locked room with the help of our cook. The only one who knew my exact location and the truth of what I was doing, I kept in contact with her, she was the one who taught me to cook after all, but anyway she had given him my address and the money to get there. I had thought that he could stay with me you know? Go to one of the New York colleges, I had the money to pay his fees. So that was the plan, until Michael came to visit." At that Gabriel stopped talking, the memories of the long forgotten time rising to the surface. How happy he had been about getting to marry Kali. How his life was going in the right direction. The feelings of anger he had had at his family when Castiel told him what had happened. And how he promised himself he would make Cassie happy. Cos that was what family did.

"What did he say?" Shiva asked when Gabriel stopped talking.

Gabriel snapped out of his memories and turned back to the man opposite him.

"He gave me two choices, give him Castiel or he would destroy everything I loved." Gabriel replied with a shrug as if he didn't care, but the look in his eyes told Shiva that the opposite was the case. That in fact, even now, after all these years, Gabriel could and would quite happily kill Michael for that threat.

"Kali." Shiva nodded as he uttered his daughter's name. Yes he knew Gabriel would never risk her.

"And by extension you." Gabriel said taking another sip of his drink as he looked at Shiva smiling and shaking his head over the rim of the glass.

"Michael Novak does not have the power to destroy me Gabriel, whatever he may believe to the contrary." Shiva said still smiling at young Gabriel's naïve.

"Yeah well I didn't really want to go round calling my brothers bluff. So I packed Cassie and myself up and put us into our little witness protection program." Gabriel replied with a smile on his face.

"And that is why you never explained." Shiva nodded his head in understanding. Gabriel was trying to protect them.

Gabriel was about to agree. Tell Shiva he was right, but he knew he couldn't lie to him. He needed to tell him the complete truth. As such he took a deep breath before he spoke again. "No. I knew if I told Kali she would want to come with me. I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't make her give up her dreams just because of my stupid family."

"So instead you let her go?" Shiva asked with a frown on his face.

"Yeah." Gabriel replied not looking at him, instead swirling the whiskey and watching it coat the sides of the glass.

"Have you ever regretted that decision?" Shiva asked gently making a small smile appear on Gabriel's face.

"No. Not once. She's become so much more than even I thought she could be." He replied wistfully at the thought of the woman he loved.

"And you?" Shiva probed.

"I'm content." Gabriel replied looking up and him and stopped playing with his glass.

"What are your dreams now Gabriel?" Shiva asked curiously.

"My only dream is having Kali back." Gabriel replied instantly. That was all he wanted now. He just wanted his Kali back.

"My dream is having you take over my legacy when I retire." Shiva said conversationally.

Gabriel's reply was immediate and absolute. "No."

"Why?" Shiva asked with the raise of eyebrows.

"I've been out of the game for 15 years Shiva. I can't do that stuff anymore." Gabriel replied shifting slightly under the intensity of Shiva's stare.

"I don't believe that for a second Gabriel, but be that as it may if you do take over I will of course subject you to intensive training for the job." Shiva said. He would have Gabriel take over. He would knock down every objection the boy could come up with. In this Shiva would win. (Yes I have a feeling you always win.)

"Wow way to sell it there." Gabriel said flippantly, hoping that Shiva would leave it alone, though knowing that wasn't likely to happen, ever. (Very true.)

"So will you take it?" Shiva asked smirking at him.

"No." Gabriel responded with a shake of his head. No way.

"Gabriel." Shiva said sternly and he knew what he wanted. Well he might as well get it out the way now. Sighing once again Gabriel spoke.

"It's not mine to have Shiva. That belongs to Kali."

"And yet you just asked her to marry you and wish to get her back correct?" Shiva asked, now they were getting somewhere. The true reason Gabriel wouldn't take what he was offering him.

"Yes." Gabriel replied through gritted teeth. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"So what is hers is yours." Shiva said stretching his arms out with a smirk on his face. Gabriel couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips as he just shook his head at the man.

"Don't let her hear you say that. She might just kill you, or me." Gabriel replied.

"Think about it. Kali will be here for the next 6 months or so. I'll give you that time to decide." Shiva haggled going back to business.

"I'll think about it." Gabriel agreed. And he would. It would very much depend on what happened between him and Kali in that time.

"Good, now what plans do you have to get Kali back." Shiva asked with a gleam in his eye. You could almost see him rubbing his hands together in glee. (Oh the plotting.)

"Honestly? I've kinda run out of them right now." Gabriel replied. He had no idea what to do to get Kali back.

"Come round to the store tomorrow at 2. Bring nothing but yourself and talk to her honestly." Shiva said with confidence.

"She wouldn't talk to me Shiva." Gabriel said warily. He didn't want to upset the man.

"You leave that to me. Speaking of which I must go have dinner with her. It was good seeing you again Gabriel." Shiva replied standing and slapping Gabriel on the shoulder.

"Good to see you to Shiva." Gabriel responded as the man made his way out of the lounge area. Leaving Gabriel to finish what remained of his drink and think over all they had just discussed, though mostly, what he would say to Kali tomorrow and how he felt about a dream he had given up as dead suddenly being once again in grasping distance.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my dears. I am sorry for the long wait for this update but life got in the way. Anyway I would like to thank thefriendlyguy63 and rainystv for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

**So here we go, the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Kali was sitting in the restaurant of the hotel waiting for her father. She had already ordered herself a drink and was now perusing the menu. Or at least that was the impression she gave. In truth she was actually thinking about Gabriel, about what he had done that day and what her father had told her. (Good, thinking is good.)

She couldn't work it out, Gabriel had wanted to marry her, but he had left her with just a note. It didn't make sense. There was something she was missing. (Yep, that there is.) She wanted to know what that something was. But she knew Gabriel. She knew that he would never tell her without her giving him something in return, and she wasn't sure she was ready to give him anything. If she wanted to give him anything. Her mind was scrambled. She had been thinking over these things all day, and the only thing she had truly come up with was the idea that maybe, maybe, she could give Gabriel another chance. But only if she knew what she was missing. (Yeah.)

Because she knew that the Gabriel she had loved 15 years ago would not ask her father for permission to marry her then just up and leave without a damn good reason. (So very true.)

* * *

Shiva walked into the restaurant to see his daughter with a lost look in her eyes as she pretended to read the menu. He knew she was pretending, she could never hide anything from him. He also knew that her mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain man. Now the question was had she come to the realisation that she needed Gabriel just as much as he needed her? Or was she still being stubborn and refusing to see the writing on the wall? (Somewhere in-between me thinks.) With that Shiva put a big smile on his face and approached the table, laying a kiss on her head before he moved to sit down.

"Your late dad." Kali said trying to look cross but a small smile kept appearing on her face.

"Yes I know. Sorry but I was in a meeting with Gabriel." Shiva replied nonchalantly placing his napkin in his lap and watching Kali's reaction out of the corner of his eye. (You really are a plotter aren't you?)

"Oh? What about?" Kali asked not looking at her father as she picked up her glass. She tried to make it look like she couldn't care less. (So not true.)

"Do you truly want to know? Because I will tell you if you do." Shiva replied with a smile on his face and a challenge in his eyes.

"No. why should I care what you discussed with him?" Kali replied hackles rising. (Liar.)

"Why indeed." Shiva said then let a silence settle over the table as he picked up his own menu.

Kali stayed silent for a minute before she couldn't anymore. "Well you might as well tell me. It seems we have nothing else to discuss." She said with a shrug.

At her words Shiva smirked, she had always folded under his silences.

"Oh no we have much to discuss, you could tell me about the store, I don't want to bore you with talk of Gabriel. Not when you have no intention of him being in your life." He said pleasantly.

"I don't want to discuss the damn store. Just tell me." Kali replied through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Shiva asked with the raise of his eye brow.

"Why what?" Kali countered with.

"Why should I tell you? Or more to the point, why do you want to know?" Shiva asked placing his menu down on the table so he could look into his daughters eyes. (Well now that is the question isn't it?)

Kali sat there and thought about what she should say. She didn't want to tell her father the truth, but she couldn't think of another good reason for him to tell her. (That is a problem then.)

Shiva watched her silence and smirked, now, finally, he was getting somewhere.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you everything that Gabriel and I discussed if you promise to hear him out tomorrow." Shiva proposed.

"Fine I listen, but I won't promise it will change anything." Kali replied. (We'll see.)

"Very well, let's order then I shall get started shall I?" Shiva said with a smile and signalled to the waitress to come and take their order before he relayed everything that he and Gabriel had discussed to his daughter.

Kali sat in silence listening to what her father had to say and kept her emotional response behind a mask of indifference. But beneath the surface she was seething. When she got her hands on Gabriel Novak she was going to straggle the life out of the man. How could he be so bloody stupid? (Well he's Gabriel?) And since when did he know what was best for her? (Again I'm going with he's Gabriel.) Yes she was definitely going to kill him. Especially when Shiva got to the part where Gabriel had refused to take over his business. Stupid stubborn idiot. She would have to do something about that, because even if she and Gabriel never got back together she knew that if he was to take over from her father then the business would be in good hands. (Did I just see and if there Kali? Are you coming round to our way of thinking now? Oh goody.)


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again my darlings. Well here's the next one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel had been nervous all day. It was one thing to agree to go and talk to Kali but quite another to actually do it. I mean yes he wanted to talk to her, he loved her. But he was kinda unsure about how she would react to him. Nor had he decided what he was going to say. It was with these thoughts that he made his way to the store next to his brothers.

He stood for a minute outside the building, taking a deep breath and checking his reflection in the window before he pushed open the door of the store. Walking in he couldn't spot Kali or Shiva, but he did see Irv.

"hey Kali round?" He asked trying to force a smile onto his face that didn't make him look as nervous as he felt, though he didn't think he had succeeded very well considering the look of sympathy Irv gave him.

"She's in the back with her father." Irv replied.

"Thanks." And with that Gabriel took another deep breath and made his way to the office in the back.

* * *

Kali and Shiva where going over some paper work in her office, not that she could concentrate. Her father had told her that Gabriel was coming round today and as such she had made sure she looked her best. With that thought she glanced into the screen of her turned off laptop to check her hair. Not that she cared if Gabriel saw her looking a mess honestly. (Don't lie girly.)

* * *

Shiva watched his daughter with an amused smile on his lips as she checked her reflection for the fifth time in as many minutes. He knew that Gabriel would think she looked beautiful no matter what, but at least it showed she cared what he thought. (Oh she does really.)

* * *

Gabriel stood in the doorway for half a second just watching Kali, it seemed she was checking how she looked, and to Gabriel, she had never looked better. When she turned back to the papers in front of her he raised his hand and rapped out a jaunty knock on the open door making both Shiva and Kali look up at him.

* * *

Kali heard the knock and looked up to see Gabriel leaning in the doorway looking as sexy as ever. Not that she was thinking about that, but from a purely theoretical stand point he was a very attractive man. But he was still Gabriel. With that thought she got up from her seat and walked round the desk until she was standing in front of him. No one had said a word, all waiting to see her response to his presence here. Once she reached him she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Then folded her arms and stared at him. (Oops.)

Gabriel raised his hand to his cheek, damn that woman had a swing, before he smirked at her and spoke.

"Yeah I probably deserved that." He said. (Yeah I think you probably did.)

"You're an idiot Gabriel." Kali spat at him.

"True." Gabriel agreed, he really was sometimes, and right now he would agree with anything she said about him. "To which of my idiot-ness-es are you referring?" he asked crossing his arms and still smirking at her.

"You should have told me and given me the choice to go with you or not." Kali growled out at him making Gabriel lean his head back and stare up at the ceiling as if he was asking god for patience before turning to Shiva.

"You told her then." He said conversationally to the other man who had taken the seat his daughter had vacated and sat back to watch the show.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" Shiva asked with the raise of his eyebrows. Surely Gabriel wasn't that stupid. (He's not.)

"No." Gabriel sighed. He knew that Shiva would tell her deep down. He had just hoped he wouldn't.

"I am still here you know." Kali said crossly into the room bringing the eyes of both men back to her.

"I know Kali. I could never forget you were here. I so sorry for-" Gabriel started to say with completely honesty in his voice and nothing else. No tricks or sweet words, just the truth.

"Stop with the sorry's Gabriel. Words are cheap." Kali replied holding up her hand to accent her point, which probably wasn't the best plan as Gabriel reached out and grabbed it, holding it between both of his own as he looked into her eyes.

"Tell me what I can do to show you. Name it. Anything in my power I'll do for you Kali." Gabriel begged. He would do anything to get her back.

"I told you to leave me alone." Kali grumbled distractedly, not looking at him but rather at the image of her hand sandwiched between both of his. Concentrating on the feeling of his skin against hers. It was strange. It had been so many years since he had held her hand, and yet it was as if her body remembered him. His skin was the same, but not. It was still soft and warm, but it had more cuts and burns now. And his hands looked older. But they were still his hands.

"I said anything within my power. Leaving you alone isn't." Gabriel replied gently raising one of his hands to her chin and turning her head up until there eyes met and for a second they just stared at each other, no barriers, no past to cloud there mind, just the feelings they had for the other reflected in their eyes. But then the moment was gone and Kali moved her chin from his hand with a toss of her hair before she spoke.

"God you're annoying." She said, but there was no fire in it. It was more a statement that an accusation, and she didn't remove her hand from his.

"I know. How about I buy you a drink?" Gabriel asked smiling at her behaviour. He was over the moon that he still had Kali's hand in his. If only he could stay like this forever, he would be happy.

"It's going to take more than a drink Gabriel." Kali replied turning back to look at him, her defences up once more.

"What is?" Gabriel asked with fake innocence.

"Getting me to forgive you." Kali replied narrowly her eyes at him.

"Okay. But it's a place to start." Gabriel replied, trying to smirk at her but instead a genuine smile appeared on his face. She was contemplating forgiving him. There was hope. He could get her back. He would win her back.

"Fine. I'll go for a drink with you but get this into your head Gabriel, this is not a Date." Kali said pointing her finger at him with her free hand.

"Of course not. It's just two ex-lovers having a drink together." Gabriel smirked in reply, holding tight to her hand when she tried to whip it out of his.

"Gabriel." She snapped at him.

"What? It's the truth." He said with a shrug before turning back to arranging there not date. "So tonight good for you?" He asked with his most winning smile.

"No." Kali replied. There was no way she was ready to go out for a drink with Gabriel tonight. For a start she had no idea what she would wear. No she needed time to plan and organise.

"How about tomorrow?" Gabriel asked making his eyes go wide and doing his best puppy dog impression. He had been practising it ever since he had seen how well it worked on Dean when Cas did it. He just hoped it had the same effect on Kali.

"Fine." Kali sighed in reply rolling her eyes at Gabriel's pitiful look.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at 7." Gabriel said smiling like the cat who had just won a whole vat of cream.

"This isn't a date Gabriel I can meet you there." Kali tried to argue, though she knew it was a lost cause. She just wanted Gabriel to realise it really wasn't a date. (Really? You really believe that?)

"I am well aware this isn't a date Kali, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you make your own way to meet me?" Gabriel asked in an affronted voice putting his free hand over his heart.

"Fine. 7 it is." Kali replied with a shake of her head at the man. Damn him. He always managed to get his own way where she was concerned.

"Great." Gabriel said and before she could think to react he pulled her closer to him by their joined hands and kissed her gently on the cheek before whispering into her ear, "It's a date."

With that Gabriel made a hasty retreat before Kali got over the shock of what he had just done and slapped him again, or did something worse. (Yeah, I think it would be much worse don't you?)

* * *

Kali just stood there in the doorway in shock, she slowly raised her hand to the cheek that Gabriel had kissed and placed it over the area that was still tingling from the feel of his lips against her skin and she knew, she was in deep shit now. Damn the bloody man for being nigh on irresistible. But be that as it may, she would make him work for it. she had the strength to do that, even if she no longer had the strength to say no forever, she could and would say it for a little while longer. (You do that dear. Make him work to get you back.)


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello my lovelies. I hope you are all well. I would like to thank rainystv and lovely21 for the great reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. You guys are wonderful.**

**So here we go, next chapter. Hmm, seemed I felt we needed a little bit of brotherly bonding with this one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel and Charlie were busy organising a new shipment of books when the door to the store swung open dramatically and Gabriel literally bounded in. Jumping round the counter he grabbed Charlie and pulled her off her feet, swinging her round before putting her back down, he then turned to Castiel.

"Do not even think about Gabriel." Castiel warned with his hand out. Gabriel just smirked at him and grabbed his hand pulling him close and squeezing the life out of his brother. When he let Castiel go his brother was somewhat rumbled and glaring at him for all he was worth. If looks could kill Gabriel would have died right then. (Good thing they can't then isn't it?)

"Why are you so happy?" Charlie asked before Castiel couldn't say anything cutting to destroy his brother.

"I'm going out with Kali tomorrow night." Gabriel replied in a sing song voice, dancing round the store making Charlie smile and even Castiel's lips to twitch at his besotted behaviour.

"That's great. Where are you going?" Charlie asked in an excited voice stopping Gabriel in mid spin as he thought over her words.

"The Wine Bar." He said decisively. Yes it wasn't the place he really wanted to take her on their first date but she was the one who said it wasn't a date. He would keep the place Pam had shown him until she actually agreed that it was a date he nodded to himself. Then another thought came to his mind and his eyes went wide.

"Oh god. What am I going to wear?" He asked spinning round to look at Charlie and Castiel who both just gave him an amused look.

"I have to go look through my clothes." He stated and with that Gabriel was gone, bouncing back out the door leaving Castiel and Charlie feeling as if a hurricane had just ripped through the store.

"Are you sure you're the gay one?" Charlie asked with a shake of her head at Gabriel's parting words. She would bet that later today Gabriel would be out shopping for something new to wear for his time with Kali.

Castiel just turned to Charlie with a puzzled look on his face. He would never understand her sometimes. (Ah bless you Cassie.)

* * *

It had taken him a while but he had finally found a couple of outfits he could wear tomorrow evening, though he still wasn't completely sure and as such he had called in some reinforcements to help. Or though what help Cassie and Dean would be was a debateable subject (definitely). He hoped that Sam and Jess would be better able to give him some advice. Right on cue a knock came at his door, opening it he found the four of them on his doorstep.

"Hey Gabe. So we're here for your fashion show. I'm all prepared." Dean said smirking at him as in one hand he had a pack of beers and the other was around Castiel, which let's be honest was not a surprise. It would be more of a surprise if Dean wasn't touching Cassie when they were in the same room, but for once Gabriel didn't care. He had his Kali back and one day she would let him have his arm around her at all times too. With that thought a cheesy grin spread across his face.

"Wow, and I thought it was only Dean who could do the goofy in love look." Sam said with a chuckle, turning Gabriel round and pushing him back up the stairs. He didn't really understand why he was here, but hey, he was spending the night with his family, new and old so that was good enough for him. (So true.)

"So Gabriel, what are the choices for you date outfit?" Jess asked once they had all piled into the room and onto the large couch. To be honest she was the only one out of the four who really cared at all what Gabriel wore. She really liked him, his sense of humour she found entertaining and the way he protected Cas was reminiscent of her brother-in-laws behaviour with Sam. yes she wanted Gabriel to be happy, just as they all were. (You are very nice Jess I must say.)

"Okay I've narrowed it down to a couple and I was hoping you could tell me which you think would be good for the Wine Bar." Gabriel replied speaking to Jess, though when Dean heard him he butted in.

"Why you going there? Its shit."

This caused Sam to give him a bitch face. He was about to berate his brother for his uncouth ways when Castiel spoke instead.

"Dean just because we did not enjoy our first date there does not mean Gabriel and Kali won't." Castiel reprimanded his partner with a frown and a stern look in his eyes. (You tell him Cas.)

"Yeah okay your right." Dean replied putting his arms around Cas and kissing his neck.

"Well yes. I am always right." Castiel purred in reply turning to Dean so he could kiss him on the mouth.

"Enough you two or am I going to have to separate you hmm?" Gabriel asked with crossed arms standing in front of them. Not that would really do it. But he did enjoy making the threat.

"Just try it Gabe." Dean answered with a growl, tightening his hold on Cas.

"Oh Dean-o, don't tempt me. Or I might just ban the pie again." Gabriel replied with a twinkle in his eye. Oh how he loved the hold he had over his brothers other half. (You terrible Gabriel, you know that?)

"Don't worry Dean, I wouldn't let him ban you from his pie." Castiel said in a placating voice patting Dean's cheek with a soft smile on his lips.

"Thanks Cas." Dean replied kissing him once again.

"God I think I'm starting to agree with Gabe here. Get a room you two." Sam said with a bitch face that just said really? Can't you behave for one minute? (Umm, no. Of course they can't.)

"We have lots and were quite happy to snuggle up together in one of them but someone called claiming a family emergency." Dean replied with a smirk for his brother. And everyone there could see what he really wanted to stick his tongue out and go na na na at Sam.

"And it is. So you guys comfy? Great I go put on the first one." With that Gabriel disappeared into his room, time to get this show on the road. Dean on the other hand handed out beers to Sam and Cas. He offered one to Jess but she just declined with a small smile on her lips which made Dean suspicious. But now wasn't the time to integrate his brother and sister-in-law. No he would do that Friday when he and Sam went out for their weekly brotherly drink. With that he snuggled down into the couch pressing his side against Cas until the other man rolled his eyes and moved his arm to wrap it around Deans shoulders and pulled him closer. Dean smiled smugly at his brother who just rolled his eyes at him as he put his arm around his wife as they waited for Gabriel to come out of his room.

The first outfit Gabriel came out wearing caused Deans eyebrows to raise and a question to involuntary cross his lips.

"Are you auditioning for a porno or waiters job?" He asked with horror in his voice.

"What don't you like it?" Gabriel frowned down at the dark pants topped with white shirt and red waist coat he was wearing. Yeah okay so maybe it did look a bit like a waiters' outfit but a porno really? Where the hell had Dean-o pulled that one from? (Sorry, had to do it.)

"I think that maybe it's a bit…" Sam tried turning to Jess hoping she could rescue him.

"What's the other choice Gabriel?" Jess asked with laughter in her voice at her husband's face of pleading for help.

"Right okay, I'll go change." Gabriel said with a sigh. This wasn't going very well so far. If they couldn't find anything tonight he was going to have to go shopping tomorrow.

The next outfit he came out wearing was the same pair of dark pants, but this time topped with a maroon shirt and his dark green velvet jacket over the top. Walking into the room he gave them all a twirl.

"I prefer the velvet jacket, and it feels nice if she should run her hand down your arm. Maybe that would induce her to keep her hands on you." Castiel said completely seriously.

"Umm Cassie? What?" Gabriel asked, extremely confused by his brothers sentence. (Aren't we all?)

"It is what happens in the romance novels I've been reading." Castiel explained as if it was obvious to all.

"Why are you reading romance novels bro?" Gabriel asked still confused.

"To help you come up with a plan to get Kali back of course." Castiel replied plainly making Gabriel smile at his brother. Only Cassie would think to do something like that.

"You're a dork." Dean said form where he was resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean my loveable dork. Whom I am completely in love with." Dean corrected leaning up to give Cas a quick kiss.

"Better." Castiel replied before turning back to his brother just in time to catch Gabriel rolling his eyes.

"What do the rest of you think?" Gabriel asked ignoring the soppy pair.

"I'm with Cas." Dean said nodding.

"I know but I was actually asking your opinion." Gabriel replied with a smirk at Dean.

"Oh ha ha very funny. The green jacket." Dean huffed at him with a shake of his head.

"Sam, Jess?" Gabriel asked.

"Umm, I agree with those two?" Sam answered completely unsure of what to say.

"Ignore all of them Gabriel and wear what you feel most comfortable in. Of course that been said I do agree with what Cas said about the velvet thing. You wear something soft and women will tend to touch it. We like to be tactile with the men we like." Jess contributed causing Sam to turn to her and Dean to lean forwards around his moose of a brother as they both asked at the same time.

"Really?"

A bet later there was another "really?" but this one was asked by Castiel to Dean who he glared at as he crossed his arms.

Once Dean saw his boyfriend's reaction he acted quickly, leaning forwards to give him a gentle kiss before asking in a low voice.

"Would that work on you too?"

"I prefer you in no clothes." Castiel replied with an equally low tone.

"Right that's it. I don't want to hear this." Sam screeched covering his ears at his brother and Cas' conversation. At that Dean just laughed and Gabriel roll his eyes as Castiel just sat there looking smug.

"Well then green jacket it is." Gabriel muttered to himself going back to change and leaving his family to it in his living room. The Winchesters where always good for entertainment, they didn't seem to be able to hold a normal conversation with each other and Gabriel thought it was great. (it is isn't it?)


	32. Chapter 32

**Why hello my little cherubs. All good? I would like to thank KnightAngel13 and Guest for the fabulous reviews. You guys are awesome. I would also like to thank hose of you who have favoured and followed this story since my last update.**

**So here we are: date night, or non-date night, depending who you talk to me thinks. Enjoy, this is a really long one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel spent the next day watching the clock on the wall of his bakery. In fact he was watching it so much that a couple of times he had to take it off the wall to make sure it was still working because it seemed as if no time had passed since he had last looked. But finally, finally it was time to close up and get ready to go collect his Kali.

* * *

Kali had had a very frustrating day. She didn't seem able to concentrate on anything but her non-date with Gabriel that evening. At least she didn't have to think too hard about what she wanted to wear. As soon as she had come to the realisation that she would eventually give in she had decided that it was time to turn the tables on one Gabriel Novak. With that in mind she had gone out shopping and purchased a new, extremely tight fitting and short, sexy red dress to wear that evening. Pairing it with her Jimmy Choos she knew she was dressed to kill. And kill Gabriel she would. She would have him eating out of the palm of her hand as soon as he saw her. (Umm, I'm pretty sure you could be wearing a bin bag and he would still do that hon.)

This of course was a great plan in theory but she knew that if she was going to make Gabriel do as she wished and give her time to trust him again she was going to have to try and keep the upper hand that evening. And with **that** man that was something extremely hard to accomplish. But she could do it, the question was would she? (We'll have to see won't we?)

* * *

At 10 to 7 Kali was standing at her mirror checking out her reflection. Yes she would do. With a nod of her head she gathered her coat and bag and went out the door. There was no way she was waiting for Gabriel up here. No she would meet him outside the building, less likely that he would be able to persuade her to let him in that way. (You really don't trust him do you?)

* * *

Gabriel pulled up outside the apartment building at 5 to 7 seven. He was just taking a deep breath psyching himself up to go get the woman he loved when there was a tap on the passenger window, frowning he lowered it.

"Were you planning on getting out of the car to meet me or not?" Kali asked with a smirk as she opened the passenger door and climbed into the car.

"What are you doing out here? It might not be safe." Gabriel replied frowning at her. She should be up in her apartment waiting for him there, not on the sidewalk like some hook- no he wasn't going to think that. (Good plan.)

"Please, it's perfectly safe as you well know so quit complaining and drive. I would like a drink, even if I do have to put up with your company to get it." Kali replied with a roll of her eyes as she put on her seatbelt, though inside she was smirking. She had already succeeded in putting Gabriel off his stride, now all she had to do was keep him that way for the rest of the evening. Hmm, this could actually be rather fun. (So very true my dear.)

"Wow really feeling the love here Kali." Gabriel said sarcastically as he put the car into drive, though he was smirking inside. If Kali wanted to play it this way this evening he was more than willing. He loved pitting his wits against the woman he loved, she was one of the few people he knew who could match him. (God they're made for each other aren't they?)

"I told you, this isn't a date Gabriel." Kali replied innocently batting her eyelashes at him.

"Fine you win." Gabriel responded with a small smile in her direction before he returned his eyes to the road.

"Good so where are we going?" Kali asked also turning to look out of the front window. She didn't want to be caught staring at him after all. It would completely undermine her game plan.

"The Wine Bar. Been there yet?" Gabriel asked with a smirk when he noticed how diligently she was not looking at him.

"No." Kali said with a shake of her head.

"Good." Came Gabriel's smug reply causing Kali to roll her eyes.

Once they got to their destination Gabriel jumped out the car with the aim of helping Kali out the other side, but by the time he got there she had beaten him to it so instead he offered her his arm which just caused her to raise her eyebrow at him and cross her arms without saying word.

"Fine, bloody stubborn woman." Gabriel muttered as he led the way inside and to a table at the back. Once there he turned to take Kali's coat only to find she had beaten him once again, it was then he noticed what she was wearing and all thoughts left his head. She looked amazing, stunning, sexy and gorgeous, his mouth just dropped open and he stood there staring at her.

* * *

Kali watched Gabriel's reaction with a pleased smile on her face. Good it looked like her plan was working. After he had stood there just staring at her for a minute she decided that they should probably move this along, people were starting to stare. Though whether that was at Gabriel or herself was debatable. (Yes I can imagine it was.)

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there and stare for the rest of the evening?" She asked sweetly shaking Gabriel out of his rather x rated thoughts about what he would really like to do with her right now, in that dress, out of that dress...

"Sitting, I'm sitting." He nodded and did just that. He needed to get his head back in the game. He couldn't let Kali throw him off his plan of sweeping her off her feet. With that thought he turned to her with his most charming smile. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a glass of the Pinot Noir please." She replied with an equally charming smile back at him.

With that Gabriel turned and clicked his fingers at one of the waiters with a smirk on his face. Oh she was good at this, but he, he was better. Oh yes, let the games begin. (Oh god help us all.)

With the drinks ordered Kali and Gabriel started their dance of flirting and charming the other for all they were worth. Neither willing to give an inch to the other. By the time they had finished their first drink they were evenly matched and having a whale of a time. Therefore it was with no thought that Gabriel ordered another round. By the end of these drinks they still weren't done so Gabriel just decided to order a bottle so they could continue.

* * *

Kali new she was playing a dangerous game with Gabriel, but she was having so much fun. (Yes I bet you are.) It had been a long time since she had met a man who could match her wits, in truth Gabriel was the only one who had ever come close. But she knew that if they continued drinking and playing as they were she would be in a very real danger of losing this round to Gabriel Novak. And that was not something she was prepared to do. So feeling slightly tipsy from the wine she turned to him and asked completely seriously "why are you not taking over the business from my father?" it was something she had wondered when her father had told her his plan but that Gabriel had said no. (Shiva having not divulged the rest of **that** conversation to his daughter. He had decided that would be up to Gabriel to share.)

"Because it's not mine to take over. It's yours." Gabriel replied in an equally serious tone. He would tell Kali anything she wished. He wouldn't lie to her.

"So you would prefer for me to hire you to run it instead?" She asked with the raise of an eye brow as she distractedly swirled the wine around in her glass.

"Honestly? I was kinda under the impression that you wouldn't want me anywhere near you. And as such the business." Gabriel replied with a shrug and a challenging look.

"Don't be an idiot Gabriel. Whatever does or does not happen between us, you are the right person for the job. You always have been." Kali replied with a roll of her eyes as she leaned forwards to place her glass on the table. She then looked up at Gabriel through her lashes as she continued with a sexy smile on her lips. "Plus you can't very well win me back stuck in this backwater town when I live in New York can you?"

"So your saying when we get back together I'll be moving back to New York?" Gabriel asked in a low voice, mirror her smile and a smouldering look in his eyes.

"I can't run my business from here Gabriel. And you can't follow your dreams. So yes. **If** we get back together we will be living in New York. Would that be a problem for you?" Kali asked in an innocent tone but her eyes said something very different. They held a challenge.

"For me? No. for Michael? Maybe." Gabriel replied looking down at the wine in his glass and then taking a large gulp of it.

"Screw Michael." Was Kali's response with a wave of her hand dismissing Gabriel's pain in the ass big brother. Maybe she had had a bit too much to drink but she needed to get this through Gabriel's thick head.

"Yeah I'd rather not." Gabriel replied with a smirk making Kali once again roll her eyes. Could Gabriel never be serious? (Oh he can, on occasion, just not often.)

"He has no bearing on anything we do Gabriel. You cannot spend your life living in fear of him. He can't hurt me, he can't hurt Castiel and he certainly can't hurt you. Not now." Kali said vehemently to him staring into his eyes trying to get her message across to the man she still loved.

"You truly believe that?" Gabriel asked in a whisper not removing his eyes from hers. How could she be so sure? (Because she's awesome.)

"I know it. If he try's, he'll have to deal with me. And the things I could tell you about Michael Novak would make your hair curl." Kali replied seriously.

"I can well imagine. He's a dick." Gabriel muttered finishing his glass of wine as he thought over her words. He was no longer a stupid 22 year old. He knew that now he could take on his brother and win. Especially if he had the right people beside and behind him. (And you will.)

"Yes well so are you." Kali muttered back bringing him out of his ponderings with a spluttered laugh before he replied.

"True, but an adorable one." At that Kali laughed though inside she was agreeing with every word.

* * *

At the end of the evening Gabriel had had far too much to drink to drive Kali home and as such he called her a cab getting in beside her.

"Gabriel you live like a block away." Kali argued as he did up the seatbelt of the seat right next to hers.

"I know, I'm taking the scenic route home." Gabriel smirked at her.

"What via my place?" Kali asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well since you asked…" Gabriel replied in a cheeky tone though it was laced with desire. (You are terrible.)

"No. you're not coming inside. This was not a date." Kali reiterated for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. Through whether she was reminding Gabriel or herself was becoming something of a question. (Yes I'm sure it is my dear.)

"You keep saying that, I'm still not convinced myself." Gabriel said taking her hand and resting it in his lap, entwining his fingers with hers and stroking the back with his thumb.

"You should be." Kali huffed but she didn't remove her hand from his, instead she wrapped her fingers around his and turned away to look out of the night dark window smiling in pleasure at the feel of Gabriel's hand in hers. (Aw, so sweet.)

* * *

Once they got to her apartment Gabriel asked the cabdriver to wait as he followed her out and up to the outer door.

"I had a great night Kali." He said once they reached it and she turned to talk to him.

"I suppose it wasn't all bad." She replied leaning back against the wall next to the door and looking up at him through half lidded eyes. God she looked so beautiful like that.

"No not all of it." Gabriel whispered his gaze travelling down to her lips and lingering there before returning to her eyes.

"No Gabriel. This isn't a date. No kissing." Kali smirked up at him.

"then I best make sure that next time you know full well it is a date then hadn't I?" he smirked back.

"Next time?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Yeah next time." With that Gabriel leaned forward brushing her hair away from her ear to whisper. "I'll call you." before kissing her swiftly on the neck and turning to leave. He knew if he didn't he would do something that Kali would most definitely regret in the morning. And then she would never forgive him.

* * *

Kali let out the breath she had been holding as Gabriel walked away. Thank god he hadn't tried anything else, because she knew if he had she would have let him. And that was something she wasn't ready for, not yet at any rate.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello again my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. **

**So here we go the next chapter. Now this is a few days after the last I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did Gabriel would be not dead and instead making Cas' life a misery. He he he.**

* * *

It was Friday night and Dean was waiting at the bar of The Roadhouse (back again, we haven't been here for a while) for his brother to arrive so that he could integrate him about the suspicious behaviour of him and his wife at Gabriel's on Tuesday evening. With that plan in mind he had already procured two bottles of beer from Ellen.

"Sorry I'm late man. My last client just wouldn't leave." Sam said as he rushed in and took his seat next to Dean and grabbed the beer taking a much needed swallow.

"See that's why I like being on the force. No one ever wants to stay at the station." Dean replied with a smile at his brother while he looked him over. He didn't look much different, though he was more unkempt and ruffled than normal, though that could be the late client rather than anything to do with Jess, but still. Dean would find out. (I bet you will.)

"So how's Jess?" he asked casually and watched, smirking as his brother tensed slightly before forcing himself to relax.

"She's fine why?" Sam asked casually not looking at Dean.

"Oh just wondered, what with her not drinking at Gabe's." Dean replied equally causally taking a sip of his beer to hide the smirk on his lips.

"She just didn't want a drink, nothing wrong with that." Sam said defensively with a shrug making Dean just shake his head at him.

"Really dude? That's the line you're going to use? On me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Jerk, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from you." Sam grumbled taking another swallow of his beer.

"Nope bitch, I'm a detective." Dean replied smugly.

"Wouldn't've believed that when we we're all trying to get you and Cas together." Sam countered with hoping to get Dean to forget the conversation. (Like that's going to work Sam.)

"Yeah well no one's perfect. But this isn't about me so spill." Dean said smirking at his brother. (Told you.)

"Jess is pregnant. We're having a baby. Crap, I'm going to be a dad." Sam said his eyes suddenly going wide as he realised this and grabbed his beer to have another swallow at the thought. Dean just watched him and chuckled before slapping him on the back as he spoke.

"About time. Congrats man."

"Thanks uncle Dean." Sam smirked at him, or at least tried to. In truth he had a massive smile on his face at the thought of his future child.

"So how's she doing?" Dean asked conversationally.

"Hell. She's having morning noon and night sickness, she can't keep anything down. I've no idea what to do." Sam replied frowning now he remembered all the times he had woken over the last week to the sound of his wife being sick.

"Well don't look at me for advice, I'm not going to be having that problem, like ever." Dean said somewhat wistfully and Sam looking at him opened his mouth and then closed it again. There was nothing much he could say to that. He knew Dean wanted kids but with Cas that wasn't likely to happen unless they adopted and he had no idea if Dean and Cas had even thought about that. They had after all only just moved in with each other. (Very true, hmm do I see another story? Anyway I'm back.)

"So when she due?" Dean asked pulling himself out of his slightly melancholy thoughts and back to the idea of becoming an uncle.

"Seven and half months." Sam replied the smile returning.

"Cool. Well here's to the newest member of the Winchester clan." Dean said raising his bottle and clinking it against his brothers then turning the conversation to something else.

After Sam had left (he only stayed for the one) Dean sat there and thought about what he could do to help Jess and his brother. He didn't really know anything about pregnancy, but if it was a case of finding tempting food for her to be able to keep down he knew just who to ask.

* * *

Gabriel was busy finishing off the morning baking when the bell of the shop went. Going into the front of the store he was surprised to see Dean here at this early hour of the morning. It was his belief that Dean-o liked to sleep in on the weekends, with his brother at his side. (Yeah sleep, right.)

"What can I do for you Dean-o? Pie by any chance?" Gabriel asked smiling up at the guy.

"Yeah. Well no that's not why I'm here." Dean replied looking round the bakery to make sure they were the only ones there.

"Oh now I'm intrigued. Are you here to get something special for Cassie?" Gabriel asked his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas at the thought of making something special for his brother. Now his secret was out he could really go to town on it. (Aw bless. Not this time, maybe the next?)

"No this has nothing to do with him." Dean replied chuckling at how Gabriel's face fell when he said those words.

"So why **are** you here?" Gabriel asked grumpy now.

"Well it's about Sam, well not really but I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone but Cas. Though I doubt he would mind me telling you what with you being family, but you can't tell anyone else okay?" Dean rushed to say making Gabriel's eyebrows raise. What the hell was going on with the Winchesters now? (Always the question isn't it?)

"Now I'm just confused. Tell anyone else what?" He asked reasonably.

"Promise." Dean demanded making Gabriel roll his eyes.

"I promise not to tell. Now what is it I'm not supposed to know?" He said holding up his hand as if making a pledge.

"Jess is pregnant." Dean finally said, a smile appearing on his face at the words.

"Well congrats to them. But really what does this have to do with me? Cos I would put money on the fact that Sammy is the father." Gabriel replied cheekily. He was glad that Sam and Jess where having a baby. He liked those two and he firmly believed they were made for each other.

"What? Of course he's the father." Dean said scandalised that Gabriel would even suggest such a thing. But then he just shook his head. This was Gabriel. "No its just she isn't well and can't seem to keep anything down." he continued.

"And?" Gabriel asked still not seeing what any of this had to do with him.

"Well Cas told me what you did in New York." Dean started and watching Gabriel he noticed the man tense slightly at the words New York. What was that about?

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked cautiously, he still wasn't 100% sure what Cassie did and did not know about that time.

"How you worked for that Shiva guy, who's some bigwig chefy person." Dean explained with a wave of his hand dismissing Shiva instantly which just made Gabriel chuckle in disbelief.

"Yeah you could say that. Three Michelin stars is rather a big deal in the chefy world." He replied amusement still lacing his voice at Dean's lack of knowledge.

"Well I thought maybe you could come up with something she could eat you know?" Dean continued as if Gabriel hadn't spoken. He didn't really care about Shiva, he cared about helping Sam and Jess.

"Ginger biscuits." Gabriel replied instantly and absently as he started wiping down the counter.

"What?" Dean asked extremely confused.

"Ginger biscuits as soon as she wakes up, the ginger should help to settle her stomach." Gabriel explained to him.

"Ginger biscuits? That's it?" Dean asked, he wasn't sure what he had expected but it hadn't been ginger freaking biscuits.

"No, but it's a start." Gabriel replied smirking at him. He knew exactly what was going through Dean's head, and let's be honest he could never pass up the chance of winding up Dean. (Of course you can't.)

"How do you know that?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Some information is need to know Dean-o, and you don't need to know." Gabriel replied waggling his eyebrows and smirking at the other man making Dean pale slightly.

"Oh god please don't tell me you've got some kid running around somewhere." Dean asked in horror at the idea of a miniature Gabriel.

"No children Dean. Not yet at least. Leave it with me, I'll make something to tempt Jess into eating." Gabriel replied with a smile. God Dean made it so easy sometimes.

"Thanks Gabe. I'll come by at four to get it okay?" Dean asked. He wanted to take whatever Gabe created round to Jess that evening if he could. The sooner he could help the better in his opinion.

"Sure no problem." Gabriel replied with a genuine smile at Dean. He truly loved Sam and Jess and would do anything for either of them. And not for the first time Gabriel was glad that Cassie had found him.

"So how did your date with Kali go?" Dean asked cheekily leaning on the top of the counter and giving him his imitation of Gabriel's waggling eyebrows, which he failed at miserably but Gabriel decided to let him off this time as his mind had already concentrated on the thought of Kali. His Kali.

"Amazing." He replied with the, as Sam had termed it, goofy in love smile on his face.

"When you seeing her again?" Dean asked excited. He was glad that Gabe was happy, he knew that it was something that Cas really wanted.

"Haven't arranged anything yet." Gabriel replied with a shrug making Dean stand up and exclaim.

"Gabriel!"

"What? She started it." Gabriel grumbled. And she had, with all that not a date business.

"I don't want to know what you mean by that just call the woman." Dean said in exasperation. God Gabriel could be such a child sometimes.

"Maybe later." Gabriel replied nonchalantly. He was not going to tell Dean that the real reason he hadn't called Kali was he was worried that she would say no. (Oh sweetheart, I wouldn't be **that **mean, I think.)

"You'll lose her if you're not careful." Dean said pointing at him.

"Oh no Dean-o not this time. I have it all planed out." Gabriel replied with his assured smile on his face, even if he felt anything but. Dean was right. He really did need to call her but…

"Well good luck to you then, see you four." Dean said with a shake of his head and turning to leave the bakery.

"Later." Gabriel shouted after him and then went back to thinking about Kali. No he would think about her later, for now he had a project to do. With that he pulled his computer towards him and googled early pregnancy and what foods Jess would be able to eat.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello again my darlings. So I would like to thank rainystv for the wonderful review.**

**So here we go next bit. I hope you like it. I had to go back and watch Hammer of the Gods to make sure I was getting it right (well that's my excuse at any rate and I'm sticking to it.)**

**Anyroad enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my little imagined world.**

* * *

For the last two days Kali had jumped every time her phone rang, and now on Saturday morning she was pissed. Gabriel hadn't called her. He had said he would and yet he hadn't, surely if he wanted her back as much as he claimed he would have rung by now, or sent a text, anything. But no, he was Mr no communication. Maybe he was just trying to get close to her for another reason? (No.) Maybe it was because he wanted the business? But no, the Gabriel she knew would never use her like that. But then again that had been 15 years ago. Was it possible that he had changed so much in that time? (NO.) Did he even really care for her? (Yes.) Damn it she was going to kill him. She was going to say no if he asked her out then kill him. Damn the man. And damn her for her weakness.

These were the thoughts going through her head as she made her slow way up the street to The Bakery. She was fed up with the questions and the waiting, it was her turn to confront him. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't make her like him again and then just drop her. She wouldn't let him. Oh no, not this time. This time she was the one calling the shots. With that she flung open the door to The Bakery startling the young Asian man behind the counter.

"Um, hello can I help you?" Kevin asked unsure. The only person he had ever seen enter The Bakery like that was Gabriel himself.

"Where is he?" Kali demanded, she had no time to be polite she was on the war path. (Oh dear.)

"Who?" Kevin asked cautiously.

"Gabriel." She spat his name in contempt. The worm that he was wasn't even here to greet her. (A little unfair there Kali. He didn't know you were coming.)

"He's in the back I'll just go-" Kevin started only to be cut off by Kali moving round the counter.

With a "don't bother." Over her shoulder she made her way to the kitchen in the back. Of course Gabriel was in the damn kitchen when he should have been calling her. Not that she would have said yes to a date after all this time damn it.

It was with these thoughts she stormed into the kitchen only to be brought up short by the image in front of her. There was Gabriel cooking, not baking but actual cooking, and he was singing One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful' off key while doing so. But the most startling thing in Kali's mind was the butterfly clips he had in his hair. What the hell? (Oops.)

"Gabriel." She said coldly.

* * *

Gabriel had spent an hour looking up pregnancy and decided that the best idea was to make Jess a simple clean broth filled with goodness and so he had started to prepare the most succulent chicken broth he could imagine in the hopes she could keep it down. He was happy cooking, it kept his mind of off the Kali situation. He knew he had to call her. And he knew the longer he took the more pissed she would get but he was, for the first time in his life, unsure of himself. He really didn't know what she would say. And he felt it better not knowing than having to live with her turning him down. He couldn't take that. Not after the amazing night they had had together. It was like old times and he loved every minute of it. Even if it did remind him of what he had left behind. It was still awesome. And so he put Kali from his mind and concentrated on cooking, singing under his breath and doing the occasional dance move as he was prone to do when no was around to watch him. He was just preparing to do a little shuffle when he heard her behind him, saying his name in a tone that could freeze fire.

"Gabriel."

"Kali." He gulped startled spinning round to face her. "What are you doing here?" He asked still startled.

"What's this? Gabriel Novak decided he doesn't want to see me now? Wow this seems rather familiar." Kali replied sarcasm dripping from her lips as she advanced into the kitchen.

"Kali, no it's not like that." Gabriel tried really hard to explain. He knew she would be pissed but this was a whole other level of pissed.

"Then what is it like Gabriel hmm? Why haven't you called me?" Kali screeched at him and Gabriel had had enough. Without thought he yelled back at her. (Oh dear.)

"I was scared you'd say no, okay!"

"What?" Kali asked in disbelief. She couldn't of heard right, surely Gabriel didn't think-? Really? her turning him down sacred him? She couldn't quite get her head around it. (It's true bless him.)

"You heard. I'm not saying it again." Gabriel grumbled going red as he realised what he had just admitted to her. Damn her of getting his back up.

"You really are an idiot." Kali said in a disbelievingly tone shaking her head at him. Out of all the reasons she had imagined for him not calling her, that had never once crossed her mind. They were after all talking about Gabriel.

"Yeah I think we've covered that." Gabriel replied smiling at her and slowly walking towards where she was standing.

"True. So what now?" Kali asked pulling herself together from the startling revelation.

"That depends, if I ask you out will you say yes?" Gabriel asked making his way round the island in the middle of the kitchen to stand in front of her.

"You'll have to ask to find that out." Kali replied softly looking up into his eyes.

"No I don't." Gabriel smirked at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked but before she could say anymore Gabriel had grabbed her and pulled her into his arms then encircled her with them.

"Tonight you and me. No arguments, and this is a date." He said in a no nonsense tone, his face inches from her own.

"Fine." Kali replied breathlessly. It had been so long since she had his arms around her, she was feeling a bit light headed from all the sensations that where coursing through her body at the feel of it pressed against his. And then there was his smell. His cologne was surrounding her. It was one she would always associate with him. Her senses where going into ecstasy over it all. (Yeah I bet, mine would be too.)

"Good." Gabriel said softly leaning towards her as if to kiss her but Kali's mind had finally caught up with what was happening and as such she managed to put her hand up and place a finger on his lips stopping their course to hers.

"Sorry Gabriel, but I don't kiss people with butterfly clips in their hair." She said smirking up at him as he turned bright red once again and quickly moved to remove them.

"That better?" He asked pulling her back into his arms.

"I'm still not going to kiss you." Kali said smiling up at him making Gabriel sigh. He knew it had been too good to be true. But at least he still had her in his arms. It had been too long since he had had this.

"I know." He replied in a whisper and instead of kissing her lips as he truly wished to he pressed the kiss to her forehead. "I love you Kali. But you do have the ability to turn my world upside down and make me question myself." He said rest his forehead against hers and looking deep into her eyes.

"Good, someone needs to." Kali replied smiling at him and raising her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Yeah I guess." He huffed at her.

"I think whatever your cooking is about to burn." Kali said conversationally, making Gabriel jump away from her and back to the hob with an exclamation of "shit."

"So what **are** you making?" Kali asked leaning on the island once it seemed that Gabriel had got it back under control.

"Something for a friend." Was his elusive answer making Kali narrow her eyes at him.

"That's all you'll tell me?" she asked with a dangerous tone of voice.

"I've been sworn to secrecy." Gabriel replied innocently.

"Gabriel." She growled making him chuckle before he replied.

"Fine Dean's sister-in-law Jess is pregnant and she's having a rough time of it. I'm making her something that I hope she can keep down."

At that Kali smiled softly at him with love shining from her eyes confusing the hell out of Gabriel. What had he said to cause that sort of reaction? (Well now, you just too darn sweet my boy.)

"What?" he asked completely confused.

"I've never seen this side of you." Kali replied still smiling at him.

"You've seen me cooking plenty of times Kali." Gabriel said frowning.

"That's not what I meant." Kali replied with a shake of her head and that damn smile that he couldn't explain, though it was fast having the ability to bewitch him.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked smiling back at her. He couldn't help himself. This moment was perfect.

"This family side. All the time I knew you it was just you. You never talked about your family and now here you are with a whole new one." Kali explained.

"Yeah well the Winchesters are rather hard to resist." Gabriel replied with a chuckle at the thought of the comedy act that was Sam and Dean.

"Is that so?" Kali smirked at him making him roll his eyes.

"Not in that way. At least not for me, Cassie is obviously different. I just meant there family, it's so close. And it seems Dean has decided I'm part of it too." Gabriel replied, though he still couldn't work out when Dean went from being scared of him to thinking him family.

"You are." Kali said with an authoritative voice and a nod of her head.

"I like to think so." He answered with a shrug and a soft smile.

"Okay well I'm going to go do some work and contemplate my stupidity at agreeing to go out with you tonight." Kali finally said pulling her eyes away from Gabriel. She knew if she didn't leave now she never would. She had always loved watching him work, it was a marvel to behold.

"On a date." Gabriel sing songed at her making her roll her eyes.

"On a date." She repeated.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30, no standing on the sidewalk this time." Gabriel said pointing his finger at her.

"Fine, but I won't buzz you up." She smirked in reply.

"I can live with that. See you late Kali-ko." Gabriel said with a smile at her as he used the pet name he had used for her so long ago.

"Until tonight Gabriel." With that Kali quickly made her way to his side and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek before she left the kitchen with a massive smile on her face matched only by the one Gabriel wore as he watched her walk out. Once she was gone he picked up his hair clips and put them back in. He had a feeling he wouldn't be wearing butterfly clips in his kitchen any more. (Finally, there going on a real date.)


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank KnightAngel13 and rainystv for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You guys' are brilliant.**

**Anywho, here we are the next chapter, and no it's not date time just yet. Instead have a bit of Cas and Dean. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Castiel had a strange day that Saturday. When Dean had returned from the bar last evening he had told him Sam and Jess' news and Castiel was genuinely pleased for them. He was glad they were having a child, but as the evening progressed he watched Dean and he seemed to have an almost dreamy look on his face which confused Castiel. Then the next morning Dean had woken him ridiculously early to inform him he was going to see if he could get Gabriel to make something to tempt Jess into eating.

Castiel was glad that Dean was getting involved with Jess' pregnancy, well as long as Sam and Jess didn't mind but he didn't think they would, it was just, watching Dean Castiel wondered something that had never once crossed his mind in his life before. Did Dean want children? As a gay man he had never really considered the possibility of ending up with someone who wanted a family, but what if Dean did? What would Castiel do then? He had no idea if he wanted children or not. Though if he was honest before he had met Dean the answer would have been a definite not. But meeting Dean had changed a lot of things in Castiel's life, he just wondered if this was one of them.

It was with these thoughts buzzing round in his head that he went through his day. Charlie who was working with him kept asking him if he was all right and what was wrong, but he couldn't tell her anything. No he wouldn't speak of any of it until he had figured it out himself.

* * *

Dean turned up at Angel Books at 3.45 with the aim to steal Cas away so they could go to The Bakery, collect whatever Gabriel had been cooking then go round to Jess and Sam's place for the evening. To celebrate another Winchester coming into the world. He was so excited about the idea of being an uncle, though at the back of his mind was the thought that this was probably the closest he would ever get to being a father. But that was the choice he made when he had chosen Cas. Though strictly speaking it wasn't really a choice. He loved Cas more than anything in the world and if being with him meant that he could never have a child then so be it. It was something he was willing to give up for the man he loved. (You never know, you may not have to honey.) He would just make sure that he was in the lives of his nieces and nephews instead. Hell he could teach them so much to use to prank there father it would be even more fun than them being his. (Dean, behave. The kid isn't even born yet.)

And so with a big smile on his face he entered his lovers store to see him frowning down at something on the shelf. Cas didn't even turn when the door rang. So Dean smirking at Charlie and raising his finger to his lips to get her to stay silent snuck up behind Cas, grabbing him round the waist and whispering in his ear.

"Hey there sexy. Tell me, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cos your an angel." (Oh, very original Dean.)

Castiel tensed when he felt someone grab him from behind until he heard the voice he loved whispering in his ear.

"Hello Dean." he said turning in the other man's arms to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He was surprised to see him there now, it wasn't closing time after all.

"So I was thinking I could persuade you to goof of work early today?" Dean asked smiling at Cas and doing his best impression of the puppy dogs eyes that Cas did so well.

"And may I ask why?" Castiel asked with the raise of an eyebrow at Dean, he could think of many reasons to leave work early. (Yes I bet you can but I'm afraid you might just have to put them on hold for a time honey.)

"Well I've got to collect something from Gabe's and then I thought we could go over to Sam and Jess'." Dean replied with a big smile on his face that Castiel couldn't help but return. The plan wasn't the one he had in mind but he was happy enough to comply with it. Maybe it would help him work though some of his thoughts. (Lets hope so.)

"Very well Dean. Let me just get my coat." He finally said pulling himself out of Deans arms and getting immense pleasure from the involuntary whimper Dean let out as he pulled away. What could he say? He was only human. (oh so true babe.)

* * *

At 4 o'clock on the dot Gabriel had packaged up the soup and the ginger biscuit he had made for Jess and now he was just waiting for Dean-o to arrive to pick them up. And then he was out of there. Kevin could lock up and sort everything out. The kid was clever enough. But Gabriel wanted to have time to go get ready for his date with Kali that evening. Even thinking about it made the big goofy smile appear on his face. Of course it was at that precise moment that Dean and Cas entered the bakery and saw him. (Of course it was.)

When Dean saw the smile on Gabriel's face his eyebrows rose. Obviously something had happened between this morning and now, and Dean guessed it that it involved Kali and that it was good.

Castiel on the other hand was just confused by his brothers look having no idea of what was going on in his romantic life. Mainly because Castiel kept forgetting to ask him. (You know you really should do that at some point Castiel.)

"Dean-o and Cassie. My favourite couple." Gabriel exclaimed when he saw them spreading his arms out wide as if he hadn't seen them in years rather than hours.

"Hey Gabe. I guess you called her then?" Dean replied smirking at the older man.

"Nope, she came to me." Gabriel replied smirking right back and neglecting to mention that the reason she had come round was to yell at him, and then probably kill him if he hadn't calmed her down.

"Yeah okay. So you got what I wanted?" Dean asked, he wasn't really interested in what happened between Gabe and Kali, whatever it was had put Cas' brother in a good mood so he would take that.

"Yep. Chicken soup and ginger biscuits. And Cassie for the love of god don't let him eat them. There for Jess to help her stomach." Gabriel instructed to his brother hoping that Castiel would be able to keep Dean in check.

"Hey I'm right here you know. And I wouldn't eat anything that's to help Jess." Dean replied with fake affront in his voice. (Really?)

Castiel just smiled at him before turning to his brother and taking the box of biscuits.

"Don't worry Gabriel I will keep him away from them." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Great, is that what you think of me? That I would eat Jess' biscuits?" Dean asked trying for hurt this time but failing miserably as Cas turned to look him in the eyes and smiled.

"Of course not Dean, but I do think you would sample them just to make sure they were alright." Castiel replied calmly leading the way to the door giving his brother a wave goodbye.

"Nothing wrong with that. In fact..." and with that Castiel and Dean left the bakery still bickering about Dean trying the biscuits. Gabriel just shook his head at the pair before yelling to Kevin he was leaving and making his way to his apartment. Time to get ready for tonight.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my lovelies. I hope you are all well. So here we are date time. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Bathed and shaved Gabriel checked his reflection in the mirror. Yeah he looked hot. (And so modest with it.) With that he pulled his favourite (tight) black jeans out the draw and squeezed into them. He then pulled on his favourite maroon shirt and finished the outfit off with his velvet jacket. Yes it was pretty much the same outfit he had worn the last time he and Kali had gone out. He was just wondering if she would notice.

* * *

After leaving The Bakery Kali had gone straight back to her apartment to start going through her wardrobe. After lots of clothes getting thrown around, she had decided on her old faithful little black dress. It was more feminine than sexy, having capped sleeves and a skirt that flared out. She didn't want to beat Gabriel at his own game tonight, no tonight her aim was to make him see the real her.

* * *

At 7.25 Gabriel buzzed up to Kali's apartment, impatient to see her again. And Kali, who was waiting by her door grabbed her coat and ran down the stairs. All pretence that she didn't actually like Gabriel gone. She couldn't wait for this evening to begin. (And neither can I.)

As Kali emerged from the door downstairs Gabriel raked his eyes over her. She looked gorgeous, well she always looked gorgeous but tonight she looked extra gorgeous. With that he returned his gaze to her eyes and smiled as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Kali-ko." He said gently.

Kali smiled back at him. While he had been looking her over she had been returning the favour which brought a question to her mind.

"Is that the same clothes you were wearing the last time?" She asked with the raise of her eyebrow.

"No, I'm wearing jeans." Gabriel replied with a smirk. He was pleased that she had taken enough notice of him last time to remember what he was wearing.

"That's it? That's all you changed?" Kali asked in pretend disbelief. In truth she was just inwardly shaking her head at the man, damn they had it easy. They could wear the same outfit and no one cared whereas women had to change. Or maybe it was just her wardrobe was larger than his. (No doubt it is my dear.)

"What? This is my favourite shirt and I have been reliably informed that the ladies love my jacket." Gabriel replied with his usual overly dramatic flair.

"Really? Was this person blind by any chance?" Kali asked smirking at him. She loved bantering with him like this.

"No, for your information it was Jess and she said that women liked a reason to touch the person they are attracted too." Gabriel replied smugly at her. God he loved that they could have conversations like this. A little light-hearted bantering and flirting. Yes he definitely liked this date so far and they hadn't even left her apartment building porch yet. He should probably rectify that or they would spend the whole evening just standing there talking.

"Well I guess I'll let her off, obviously the pregnancy hormones are effecting her brain." Kali responded with a wave of her hand making Gabriel chuckle.

"How kind of you, shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm for Kali to take which she does. And as they walk towards his car Gabriel felt her fingers subconsciously stroke the velvet of his jacket and he smirked, but he wasn't about to say anything about it. She would probably let go and hit him if he did. And he didn't want to give Kali any reason to let go of him, ever.

Gabriel took Kali to the same black door that Pamela had taken him to in what felt like a life time ago, even it in reality it was only like 6 weeks. Knocking out the rhythm on the door Gabriel smirked at his date. His Kali.

* * *

Kali looked at Gabriel and just rolled her eyes. She knew he had the ability to find the best places in the strangest settings and as such she had high hopes for that evening. She felt it was almost like their first date all over again. Which she guessed it really was. Just now they were a little bit older and in theory a little bit wiser, though she wasn't completely sure on that one. She was after all going on a date with a man she swore she would never get involved with ever again. But things changed. And maybe this time they could get it right? God she hoped so. (We all do my love, we all do.)

The door was opened by the same massive guy that had opened it that night with Pam, the difference was that this time it was Gabriel to whom he nodded and allowed in. Gabriel having become a somewhat frequent visitor to this particular hole in the wall. (Why am I not surprised?)

Making her way upstairs besides Gabriel Kali took it all in. she loved the place already. You couldn't bet a secret bar in her mind. New York was full of them. In fact she was so busy taking in all around her she didn't even notice that Gabriel had taken her hand in his.

* * *

Gabriel walked up the stairs and watched Kali out of the corner of his eye with a fond smile on his face. He loved how expressive her face was when she let herself be. And he loved that she was with him, hand in hand, finally on a date. All the time he had put in to make this a reality and he realised only then that he wasn't sure any of it would work. That he would be able to get her back. But now she was here, with him, and as long as he didn't screw up this time he could have everything he ever wanted back in his life. No he was going to have it all back, whatever it took he would do it. For Kali. He would do anything for Kali.

Once they gained the bar area Gabriel led the love of his life over to a booth in the back where they could see the jazz band playing but was set back enough that they could talk comfortably. Once there he helped Kali of with her coat and draped it over a chair then guided her to sit on the bench so he could sit by her side. None of this sitting opposite each other and staring into each other's eyes. No you could do that just as well from next to each other and at least this way he could accidently touch her as much as humanly possible. (Naughty boy.)

* * *

When Kali realised where Gabriel wished them to sit she also realised his reasoning, not that she was adverse to the plan. She had to hand it to Jess, she was damn right about that jacket. As such once they were both sat she absently (on purpose) reached out her hand and rang it gently up and down Gabriel's forearm, making him go crazy. She liked that she still had the ability to do that. (I'm pretty sure you always will.)

Gabriel tried to gather his wits about him but it was kinda hard when Kali just kept stroking his arm so gently. It made his mind go to other places he wanted her to stroke, like his chest, his back, his dick… and he needed to stop, now.

With that he turned to get the attention of a waiter and ordered them both a drink. And while he would like nothing more than to have a fortifying whiskey he knew that this evening he would be driving Kali home and as such settled for a beer and hoped it would work just as well. And then it was just them, waiting for their drinks and Gabriel, for what felt like the first time in his life couldn't think of a damn thing to say. And as such said the first thing that came to mind, which surprisingly wasn't a complete disaster.

"You look so beautiful, you should be named after the goddess of love." He said smiling at her while cringing inside at the absurdity of that sentence.

Kali had been looking round at this wonderful and unusual place that Gabriel had brought her to but at his words she turned and just raised her eyebrows at him. Had he really just tried that line on her? (Yes.)

"Really? That's what you're going with?" She asked with a smirk making him close his eyes and groan. At his response she chuckled and decided to take pity on him, this one time.

"So tell me Gabriel, how did you find this place?" She asked, just trying to make non cringe worthy conversation. But at her sentence she saw his eyes widen fractionally before the look was replaced with a cheeky smile.

* * *

Gabriel heard Kali's question and was about it answer it when the sudden thought occurred to him that before she had arrived on the scene he had pretended to be dating Pam. Did Kali know that? (No, well yes, maybe kinda?) Did she think that Pam was his ex or something? (Again with the maybe.) And if so how would she respond to him telling her that it was Pam that had first brought him here? (Hmm, nope can't answer that.) Luckily for him his answer was stalled by the arrival of the waiter with their drinks. Taking a quick gulp of the beer and unconsciously making himself look even more suspicious to the woman next to him, he turned and answered her.

"A friend brought me here." He said with his cheeky grin firmly in place.

"Oh? Which friend would that be?" Kali asked innocently. (Innocently my ass. Sorry.)

"Oh no one you would know." Gabriel replied trying for the evasive solution.

"Then tell me about them. I want to know your friends Gabriel." Kali answered sweetly. Oh she wasn't going to let go of this one. (Yeah, I didn't think you would my dear.)

"Fine it was Pam." Gabriel replied quietly. Really not wanting to have this conversation but he guessed he should probably get it out the way. (Um, yeah you really should.) After all the main thing that went wrong with him and Kali last time was his inability to communicate with her and he wanted her to know the truth. Not what others may well tell her about him and Pam. (Wow, that really does sound like a good idea.)

"Pam? Who's Pam?" Kalie asked with a frown on her face. It couldn't be Pameeeela could it? (Still with the elongating or the name I see. She's nice really, I think you would like her if you let yourself.)

"She was at The Roadhouse the night we…saw each other again." Gabriel replied fidgeting with the beer bottle in front of him.

"You mean your girlfriend Gabriel?" Kali asked narrowing her eyes at him. Had he really taken her somewhere that **she** had introduced him to? (Weeell, yes. Bit it's not like that I promise.)

"Pam is not, has never been and never will be my girlfriend Kali." Gabriel replied looking up with complete sincerity in his eyes. So much so she believed him. But she didn't believe that nothing had happened between the woman she had seen him take out the night she had visited this town. And yes she had connected the dots thank you very much, she was well aware of who 'Pam' was. (Now we're going with quotation marks, really? Have you been spending time with Cas that I don't know about Kali?)

"So what, just someone you dated then?" She asked offhandly as if it was of no consequence to her. Though of course the complete opposite was true. (Duh!)

"No, well yes, but it was only pretend." Gabriel replied trying really hard to explain without upsetting Kali. He really didn't want her upset, they were on a date for christs sake. (Me thinks it's too late, maybe, we'll see.)

"I'm sorry what?" Kali asked now extremely confused. Why the hell would any woman pretend to date Gabriel? I mean seriously, you don't pretend to date him. You bloody well date him. (Oh I couldn't agree more my darling.)

And so Gabriel found himself telling Kali all about Castiel, Charlie and Dean's plan to find him his perfect partner and how he had begged Pam to save him. By the end of the story Kali was in stitches at what Charlie had been able to do to this man. Damn she really needed to get to know that woman, she sounded like someone she would really like having as a friend. After all anyone who could challenge Gabriel was definitely she someone she wanted to meet, and maybe, just maybe have in her corner, just in case. And as for 'Pam' well the less Kali thought of her the better at that present moment in time. (Completely agree.)

Gabriel smiled at Kali's response, glad that it seemed that him telling the story had diffused the tension that had been there at the mention of Pamela's name. With the tension and the thoughts of the past dispersed the pair spent the rest of the evening on the perfect date. Reconnecting in ways that neither of them had thought possible and catching up on all that had happened in the others life for the last 15 years. Though of course there were noticeable absences in there stories, neither one mentioning their romantic lives, this was not the time or place for that. No this was the first date for the new them and they treated it as such. (Aww, so sweet. They have finally made it without killing each other or mucking it up. Yeah.)


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello again my lovelies. So here we are the second half of the date, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

At the end of the evening Gabriel drove Kali home and being the gentlemen he had actually been raised to be he walked her to her door. (Yeah sure, like that's your only reason, hmm?)

"I had a wonderful evening." Kali said as she reached the front door of her apartment building, not that she made any move to open it.

"So did I." Gabriel replied moving so he was in her personal space bubble. With that Gabriel brought his hand up to her face tilting it so her lips were perfectly aligned with his before gently lowing them and giving her a sweet, chaste kiss. Well at least it started as sweet and chaste. He had meant to break off after putting his lips to hers but it seemed that Kali had other ideas. Damn he loved how she had other ideas. (I bet you do.)

* * *

Kali felt Gabriel's lips gently press against her own. She knew what he was doing, hell it wasn't the first time he had tried the gentlemanly kissing act on her, but this time she wasn't a naïve 18 year old at the end of her senior prom. She was a 36 year old divorced woman and she wanted more from the man in front of her. With that thought she parted her lips so she could run her tongue across his and when he moaned and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her body flush against his she inwardly rejoiced and allowed him to once again take control of this more passionate, more heated kiss.

Finally Gabriel pulled back breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers and muttered.

"You are a bad girl."

"I'm hardly a girl Gabriel, I'm all woman." Kali replied with a sultry look just for him.

"Does that mean you're going to invite me in for coffee?" Gabriel asked with a twinkle in his eye. He was pretty sure he knew the answer but it couldn't help to ask now could it? (Well true enough I guess.)

"No." Kali replied with a smile.

"How about sex then?" Gabriel asked just throwing it out there. Oh he could dream. (Yeah I don't think that dream will be coming true this evening my dear.)

"Definitely no. Not yet. I think you just might have to work a bit more before I agree to that Gabriel Novak." Kali responded pulling herself back so she could look into his face but was still encircled by his arms. She wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

"Don't suppose you want to give me a time frame do you?" Gabriela asked hopefully with a jokey tone, though in truth he was wondering how she felt the night had truly gone. (She loved it you idiot.)

"Nope." Replied Kali with a smirk on her face which Gabriel just couldn't leave there. And as such he once more lowered his head so he could kiss her, pulling her even closer in the process it that was even possible.

* * *

Kali revelled in the feelings Gabriel released inside her with his lips on hers and the press of his body flush against her own. Oh god how she loved this, and how she had missed it for the past 15 years. With that thought she told herself she really had to end this now, or she knew she would be guiding him up to her apartment and her bed.

Finally managing to pull back from him she spoke somewhat breathlessly.

"I think that's enough for a first date Gabriel."

"Really? So what do I get at end of the second date?" Gabriel asked flirtatiously.

"Well you'll just have to call me and arrange one to find that out won't you?" And with that Kali stepped out of his arms and with a flirtatious smile on her face and a sway of her hips she made her way to the door of the building, letting herself inside with one parting wave to Gabriel who was stood just where she had left him.

* * *

Gabriel let out a groan as the door to the apartment building shut and he lost sight of the woman he loved. With that his mind went to ideas for the second date, cos there was no way in hell he wasn't taking her on one. This time it had to be special, something different. He couldn't take her for another drink, he had done that twice already, no this time it had to be something more. By the time he had reached his car he had come up with the perfect idea, (oh dear, I'm not sure Gabriel and perfect ideas mix) and as such pulled out his phone when he got into the driver's seat and dialled Kali's number.

* * *

Kali ran up the stairs like an excited school girl and once she reached her apartment she kicked off her shoes and ran to the window which overlooked the road the building was on to see if Gabriel had left yet. Not that she would be letting him if he hadn't but still, she was wondering how long he had stared at the closed door once she had left him. Just as she reached the window her phone went off. Thinking nothing off it and to interested in getting to the window to care she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Kali speaking." She said absently. She had just spotted Gabriel's car still outside.

"Hey Kali-ko." Came Gabriel's voice down the line making her look at the phone before returning her gaze to his car.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" She asked somewhat perplexed.

"Well you told me to call you about a second date so here I am doing just that." Gabriel replied and she could hear the smirk in his voice down the line.

"What now? You haven't even left yet Gabriel." She replied with fake exasperation at him but secretly she was over the moon that he was doing this and not waiting to call her tomorrow or the next day to arrange something. It seemed he was as keen as her to see the other again. (Umm, well yeah.)

"Yes well you seemed to get rather annoyed when I left it last time and how do you know I'm still here?" Gabriel asked conversationally making Kali blush, even if he couldn't see her, at being caught out.

"I can see your car Gabriel." She replied through her embarrassment, she knew if she didn't tell him he wouldn't let it go until she did. (So true.)

"Is that so?" and with that Kali saw with the assistance of the pale light from the street Gabriel getting back out, she could see him scanning the windows on her floor until he found hers and when he saw her silhouette in the window she saw a massive smile break out on his face.

"So I believe you said something about a second date?" She asked leaning against the window and smiling down at him. She loved how they were talking even if it was reminiscent of a corny rom-com. (Oh yes, I have definitely watched too many of those in my time.)

"Yes. I want to take you to the best restaurant in town. Tomorrow night." Gabriel replied not taking his eyes from her form in the window.

"If it's that good, surely they won't have any tables for tomorrow Gabriel." Kali reasoned. She knew what it was to have such a restaurant after all and she doubted that Gabriel would just be able to produce a table, well on the other hand maybe he could? (Never underestimate Gabriel Novak my dear. Surely you've learnt this by now?)

"Don't worry about that Kali-ko. I know the owner very well." Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"Okay. What time?" Kali asked giving in easily. She couldn't wait to go out with Gabriel again.

"I'll come get you at 7?" Gabriel replied.

"That would be fine." Kali responded with a smile down at him by his car.

"Fantastic. I'll see you tomorrow then." Gabriel said softly up to her and she knew that it was time to hang up and go to bed, alone.

"Yes, goodnight Gabriel." She replied in an equally soft voice.

"Goodnight my Kali. Sweet dreams." And with that Kali hung up and left the window.

Once Gabriel was sure she couldn't see him anymore he climbed back into the car with the aim to get home and get some sleep smiling at the thought of his plan. He had a lot of things to do tomorrow so everything was ready on time.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello my precious lovelies. Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it. All I can say is I think I have been watching too much of Disney's Cinderella. Though really, can you watch it too much?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel jumped out of bed at the crack of dawn and went to the kitchen and put some coffee on. While that percolated he grabbed the notepad and pen he had on the side and leaning down tapped it while he thought. His eyes glazed over as options went through his mind, but then he hit upon the perfect answer. With that he started writing two lists. One a menu, the other a shopping list.

Once both were completed and having consumed his coffee he grabbed his jacket and was out the door. He had a farmers market to raid. (Figuratively speaking I hope.)

* * *

He returned with four bags filled with raw ingredients and set them out on the side in the order he would use them. Nodding to himself that he had got everything he then checked the time. Seeing it was 10 o'clock in the morning he felt it was perfectly acceptable to now make the calls he needed to, with that in mind he scrolled down his contacts until the first of the three people he was callings name appear and taking a deep breath made the phone dial.

* * *

Shiva was relaxing with his morning coffee which Peters, his butler come friend come confidant come all-round right hand man, had brought him. He was back in his New York mansion, having left Kali and Gabriel to it after seeing how well their non-date had gone. And so here he was on a perfect Sunday morning wondering how long he would have to train Gabriel before he could retire. The fact that Gabriel had yet to accept the position was of no consequence, Shiva knew he would take it. He thought it would probably be six months so he could retire in a year. Yes that was a good time frame. Of course he would have to cover Gabriel for the wedding, though maybe he could get Kali and Gabriel married before he retired? (Umm, I think you planning a little too far ahead don't you?) That would be the easiest of things. And then of course when the children came along he would have to help out. (Way too far ahead, they haven't even…you know yet.) Shiva did not think his daughter would be too happy if he left her alone with their new-borns (Plural? Really?). He hoped they wouldn't take too long with the children. I mean neither of them were getting any younger and he couldn't wait to hold his first grandchild in his arms. Hmm, he wondered what names they would choose. What with Gabriel's family all being angels and there's being Hindu gods. Maybe they would find a compromise somewhere. (Okay I know for fact neither of them have even considered that question, recently at least.)

These musings of his, planning his daughter and Gabriel's future, were interrupted by his phone ringing, frowning he wondered who on earth would call him at this time on a Sunday morning.

"Hello Shiva speaking." He said gruffly so that whoever was on the other end would know he was not happy to take this call.

"Morning Shiva." Came the chirpy voice from the other end making Shiva's disposition suddenly become sweetness and light. He could forgive this caller anything. As long as the future he had mapped out happened of course, but no need to mention that just yet. (Probably a good idea.)

"Gabriel. What can I do for you today? Phoning to accept my job offer?" Shiva asked jokingly, though he was hopeful, he also wasn't stupid. He knew that Gabriel would not accept until he had Kali had sorted out their differences and got back together. It was why he had given Gabriel the six months Kali was in the same town to decide.

"No not yet. Umm, I was wondering if you could tell me Kali's favourite wine." Gabriel asked trying for nonchalance down the phone and failing miserably.

"Why?" Shiva asked smirking, not that Gabriel could see it.

"Cos I'm cooking her dinner and I want to know what to serve with it." Gabriel replied with a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get answers from Shiva without telling him the truth.

"Well that very much depends on what your cooking Gabriel. You know that. What's your menu?" Shiva asked going into business mode. Selecting wines for the meal was just as important as the food after all. They had to complement each other.

So Gabriel told him what he had planned and Shiva had to say he was impressed. The dishes Gabriel was cooking for his daughter where not the run of the mill things you saw in every restaurant, they were creations of his own mind. With that Shiva thought for a moment before speaking.

"I know just the wines. But you wouldn't be able to get them where you are, so I'll courier them down to you." he said decision made. There was no way that Gabriel would stop him now.

"Excuse me? What?" Gabriel asked. Surely he didn't hear right. I mean it was just a home cooked meal. Okay it wasn't just a home cooked meal but still, courier down the wine? Thought thinking about it. This was Shiva they were talking about, it was so totally something he would do. (Very true.) Especially if he was completely on board with the plan. (Which he so is. In fact I believe he is planning on taking it over, just so you're warned.) Which must mean he was happy for Gabriel to get back with Kali (very), which was definitely a plus in Gabriel's books.

"You heard. When do you need them for?" Shiva replied amused at Gabriel's shock. Of course he would help him woe his daughter. It was all part of the plan. (Who's though? That is the question.)

"Tonight?" Gabriel said. Though it came out as a question.

"I'll have them there by five." And with that Shiva hung up already pulling himself out of his chair so he could make his way down to the wine cellar in the basement and find the most perfect wines for Gabriel and Kali's dinner this evening. Yes it was all going to plan, in fact ahead of plan if Gabriel was already cooking for her.

Shiva selected six bottles after much consideration and then called Peters to him.

"Yes sir?" Peters asked, confused at why Shiva was in his dressing gown with six bottles of wine, but he didn't let it show.

"I wish you to courier these to The Bakery so they get there by 5 this evening." Shiva replied with the biggest calculating smile on his face making Peters raise his eyebrow. Not that he would question him, much.

"Very well sir. And the name of recipient?" He asked professionally. He expected it to be Kali. He knew she was there after all. So when Shiva told him the name he was speechless for a moment.

"Gabriel Novak."

"Gabriel!" once he regained the ability to speak Peters then lost his composure for a second. That name was not one he had heard in anything other than wishful thinking in a long time.

"The one and the only." Shiva replied stilling smiling making Peters wonder.

At that he went over to the bottles to inspect them. He noticed they were all Kali's favourites. (Shiva you really are a meddler aren't you?)

"Am I to take it that Mr Novak will be returning to New York soon then?" Peters asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Oh yes Peters. Oh yes."

"Very good sir. I will make these a priority." At that Peters left with a new spring in his step. Gabriel was returning and would make both Kali and Shiva happy. Yes everything was right with the world. (See? Far too much Cinderella.)

* * *

Castiel and Dean where wrapped up together in there bed enjoying a peaceful Sunday morning doing nothing but sleeping when Castiel phone started to ring.

"Someone better be dead." Dean muttered as Castiel untangled himself from his partner and answered the phone.

"What." He snapped, he really hadn't wanted to be disturbed.

"Well good morning to you to sunshine." Came his brother's voice down the line making him groan and lie back down.

"What do you want Gabriel?" he asked wearily. He was sleeping damn it.

"I need your help." Gabriel said with complete sincerity and for once not beating around the bush. Thought that could be because he knew just how grumpy little Cassie could be when woken early. (Well, maybe.)

"With what?" Castiel asked cautiously. It was always a good idea to know exactly what you were agreeing to when it came to Gabriel.

"I'm cooking dinner for Kali tonight and I need a taster with an educated palette." Gabriel replied as if it was no big deal. Thought it really was. He wasn't going to all this trouble just to cook her dinner after all. He needed her back in his life. Now. And forever.

"What time?" Castiel asked thinking that he wanted his brother to be as happy as he was with Dean and that he would help in any way possible to get him there. (You are a good brother Cassie.) Plus, he had never really experienced Gabriel's true skill in the kitchen and he was intrigued. (Less good, but completely understandable.)

"Lunch?" Gabriel suggested, going over times in his head. He had brought enough to do a practice run, he just needed his guinea pig, or pigs he corrected as Castiel replied.

"Very well Gabriel. We will be there at 1." and with that Castiel hung up turning to Dean.

"Where are we being at 1?" Dean asked looking at him sleepily.

"Gabriel's, he's cooking for Kali this evening." Castiel replied snuggling up next to the man he loved who was still half asleep.

"Why doesn't he just take her out like normal people?" Dean asked mumbling into the pillow.

"Well firstly we are talking about Gabriel and secondly I imagine that when you are the best chef in the area it's easier just to cook." Castiel replied quickly. He did not want to be discussing his brother right at this moment. He was awake and he had other things on his mind. Or more truthfully other things he wanted to do. (Naughty boy.)

"Okay, well I'm going back to sleep now." Dean said shifting to get comfortable and completely missing Castiel's thoughts for their morning activities.

"Really?" Castiel asked in him deep gravelly voice with a raised eye. "And there I was thinking of all the other things we could do in bed for the next few hours." He continued whispering into Dean ear as he slowly started to press kisses down his lovers neck.

At that Dean opened his eyes again and grinned, he turned and pulled Castiel into a deep and passionate kiss. Yes that was definitely a better way to spend a Sunday morning than sleeping. (You two are terrible you know that right?)

* * *

Charlie was tapping away at her computer, doing her other job of running her dating site when Gabriel called.

"Yes Gabriel what do you want?" she asked distractedly.

"A favour." Gabriel replied in his charming voice that she knew just spelt trouble to all who heard it.

And as such her reply was a definite "No."

"You get to decorate." Gabriel persuaded making her stop typing. She did love to decorate.

"I'm listening." She said leaning back in her throne to hear what Gabriel had to say.

"Be at mine at 1 and I'll tell you all about." And for the first time that morning Gabriel hung up the phone and ended the conversation, leaving Charlie just shaking her head and turning back to her computer. Though she knew that she would have to work extra hard now. She had somewhere to be at 1. (Oh Gabriel my love. You do go overboard on occasion don't you? And by on occasion I get the feeling I mean always.)


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello my dear darlings. I hope you are all well. So here we are the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

At 1 o'clock on the dot Castiel let himself and Dean into Gabriel apartment only to be greeted by the most amazing smells coming from his kitchen area. Making their way over there Castiel stood and watched his brother for a minute before announcing there presence. Gabriel had his hair clipped back in, and yes there were still the butterfly ones, he still hadn't got round to buying new ones, plus he was firmly in the belief that Kali secretly loved them (well I know we all are) and was singing under his breath as he simultaneously stirred one pan, flipped items in another. All the while also cutting up some kind of vegetable on the chopping board.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel finally said as Dean moved to lean over the breakfast bar.

"Hey kiddo's have a good morning?" Gabriel smirked at them over his shoulder as he added ingredients to one of the pans.

"It was mind blowing." Dean replied with a smirk of his own (I give up dean, you will always be terrible). The older man just shook his head at him, before he could reply though the buzzer for his door went.

"Dean-o can you get that? It'll be Charlie." Gabriel said over his shoulder not stopping in what he was doing.

At that Dean rolled his eyes but did as Gabriel asked as Castiel sat himself down on a stool.

"You asked Charlie over as well?" he asked curious as to what his brothers reasoning for that was.

"Yeah. She's the decorating committee." Gabriel replied with a smile at his brother before holding out a spoon of some sauce to Castiel for him to try.

Taking the spoon cautiously, Castiel had no idea what to expect, he took a small sip of the sauce and his eyes widened. The flavours that exploded in his mouth where amazing. They were sweet yet spicy, tangy yet smooth. It was amazing and like nothing he had tasted before.

"That's amazing Gabriel." He said with awe in his voice making his brother chuckle.

"And there was me thinking it needs more seasoning." Gabriel replied smiling at his brother while he added a touch more pepper to the sauce before sampling it himself with a nod. The flavour was right now. (Ever the perfectionist I see Gabriel.)

"What's up bitches." Charlie shouted as she entered the room giving Castiel a quick hug before turning to Gabriel. "So what is it I'm here to decorate?"

"My apartment." Gabriel replied still cooking.

"And how would you like it decorated? A sultan's love palace, a medieval banquet hall?" Charlie asked throwing a few suggestions around as she looked at the space she had to decorate. (Ah the imagination.)

"I was thinking, romantic and sophisticated." Gabriel replied with a shake of his head at Charlie's suggestions.

"That is so boring." Charlie replied though it didn't stop her mind running through the possibilities. "So what's it for?" She asked as an afterthought, she should probably know why Gabriel was letting her get her hands on his place. (Probably wise my dear.)

"Kali's coming over for dinner tonight and I want it to look as good as the food." Gabriel replied plating up the first course and putting it down in front of his brother, which of course made Dean gravitate back to Castiel, not that he was that far away, but the combination of Cas and food was heaven to him. (Bless.)

"Oh romantic dinner." Charlie said clapping her hands together at the prospect as Castiel and Dean tried Gabriel's cooking.

"You got any ketchup?" Dean asked as he took a mouthful of the food. Though in truth it was amazing and he only said it to wind Gabriel up. Well he couldn't just pass on the opportunity that Gabe presented him with now could he? (No not really.)

"And this is why I said an educated palette." Gabriel replied with an overdone sigh. He knew Dean was messing with him but he was getting a bit worried.

"Don't listen to him Gabriel this is incredible." Castiel interrupted hoping to stop the bickering of his brother and boyfriend though he knew it was not likely to happen. (no, it's really not, ever.)

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with fake indignation at Gabriel's comment. (See Cassie, no stopping them now.)

"I mean I'm not serving pie Dean-o." Gabriel replied crossing his arms with a knife in his hand as he leaned against the counter he was working on.

"What's wrong with pie?" Dean demanded, was Gabriel slandering the best food in the world? Just cos he makes the best damn pie Dean had ever tasted didn't give him that right. (You are so easy Dean-o)

"On this I think I will have to agree with Dean. Pie is the best food in the world." Castiel interrupted deciding if you can't beat them, join them. (You go kiddo.)

"At least I know what to make for your wedding cake." Gabriel replied jokingly to his brother and his boyfriend. And before turning back to his cooking he saw their reactions to that sentence. Castiel frowned briefly in thought and Dean turned to look away from Castiel almost uncomfortable. What the hell is that all about? Gabriel wondered as he started chopping once more. What was going on with those two now? (Really? You're going to ask? Good luck.) Hmm, well that was definitely something he would have to investigate. When he got Castiel alone that was. But right now he needed to be concerned with his cooking.

"Okay Charlie let's make this place into a love nest for Gabe and Kali." Dean said to break the tension which had descended between him and Cas that he didn't truly understand.

And with that he joined Charlie looking over Gabriel's apartment. They ended up making a list of things they would need, candles, flowers, table cloth to name a few. Once the list was complete they agreed that it would be best if they both went to get what was needed. With that and a wave of their hands Charlie and Dean were out of the door leaving the Novak siblings alone.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello again. Well here we are second chapter for the day. Hope you like it. This is a bit of brotherly love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

There was silence for a while as Gabriel cooked and watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. He could see something was eating at Castiel, but he didn't know how to get it out of him. It never worked if he just asked after all. Castiel was a very private person, but Dean had better not upset his little brother or he would have Gabriel to deal with. (Calm down, Dean has done nothing my sweet, I promise.)

* * *

Castiel watched his brother work, amazed at how he seemed to just flow around the kitchen, as if it was his natural habitat, which he guessed it was (very true). But while his brother was cooking and he was amazed at his abilities his mind kept going back to the joke his brother had made about his and Dean's wedding. Did Gabriel truly believe they should marry? (Yes.) Did he believe they would? (Yes. But then I think everyone does my dear.) Because on this point Castiel was very confused, and he had no idea who to talk to about it. Well Gabriel was his obvious choice, they had had the same upbringing after all. But…

Taking a deep breath Castiel spoke. "Gabriel do you believe in God?" He asked his brother curiously.

At that question Gabriel froze briefly while he considered his answer, and the reasons his brother could have of asking him.

"Yes I do." He finally replied adding ingredients to a pan and placing on the lid before turning back to his brother and asking. "Why do you?"

"Yes." Castiel replied frowning not looking up at his brother and instead making patterns in the sauce remaining on the plate in front of him.

"Then why the question?" Gabriel asked gently, this was the opening he needed to get to the bottom of the responses his joke comment gathered.

"God says marriage is between a man and a woman." Castiel stated quietly with sadness in his voice.

"I said I believed in God Cassie, not a book written by men." Gabriel replied softly his heart breaking at Castiel's voice and for him at what there brothers had forced into his head.

"So you don't believe that … marriage is for men to women only?" Castiel asked slightly hopeful looking up at his brother as if his word was law on the subject.

"I think God is completely indifferent to sexual orientation." Gabriel replied adamantly. (Agreed.)

"How can you be so sure?" Castiel asked with wonder in his voice at his brother's belief in that statement.

"Cos he made us and he loves us for who we are, the way we are. If he thought it was wrong why would he make you that way?" Gabriel asked with a shrug.

"I – I don't know?" Castiel replied. He meant it to be a statement but it came out as a question.

"You are not evil Castiel. You are one of the best people I know, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your brother and I love you." Gabriel said, he knew what was going through his brother's mind and that knowledge just made him want to destroy the rest of their family. Damn if he saw them again he would so give them a piece of his mind this time. Hmm, when moved back to New York he was bound to see them, well that could be interesting (so true) but not the point right now.

"So you don't think gay marriage is wrong?" Castiel asked just to make sure. It was strange. He was gay, he was happy with that and he was happy with Dean. But with Jess becoming pregnant and Castiel thinking about how Dean may want children he had realised that he would probably want to get married. Which of course brought up in his mind the conversation they had had when Dean had asked him to move in with him and how Dean said he would never ask Cas to marry him, Cas would be the one to ask. And Cas had realised that while he was still undecided on the child front, marrying Dean was something he truly wanted to do. To show the world they were together forever. To make that comment to the man he loved. But… there was always a but. Was it wrong to marry him? Oh he knew intellectually if it was wrong to marry Dean then it was also wrong to be with him… but marriage, it was in his mind a union between two people in the eyes of the lord, so the question was did God think it was wrong for him to ask Dean to marry him?

"No Cassie I don't. What's this all about, really?" Gabriel asked wondering if what he thought was going through his little brothers mind truly was. And if it was, he was most definitely all for it. (Good.)

"I've just been thinking about it lately." Castiel replied with a shrug not looking Gabriel in the eye making him smirk as he jokingly asked,

"What thinking of proposing to your sweet bit of ass?" At that Castiel blushed and refused even more to look into his brothers eyes. "Oh, you are. Good for you. I think your prefect together." Gabriel said with a genuine smile on his face. Yes Castiel and Dean-o should definitely get married. (I so totally agree with that statement.)

"Thank you Gabriel." Castiel replied shyly smiling up at his brother and they both knew that Castiel wasn't just thanking him for his comment on him and Dean but the whole conversation.

Gabriel smiled back, but decided that that was enough of the heavy conversation for the both of them right now and as such pointed the wooden spoon he had in his hand at Castiel as he spoke. "I meant it when I said I would make you a wedding pie."

"I do believe you would be Dean's friend for life if you did that." Castiel replied his smile growing bigger at Gabriel making the conversation more light.

"What you mean I'm not already? Oh the heartbreak." Gabriel said putting his free hand over his heart while the one holding the spoon went to his forehead as he pretended to sworn.

"Behave Gabriel and don't burn the food." Castiel replied with a chuckle at his brother's behaviour.

"Yes sir." And with that Gabriel turned back to his cooking, though he once again watched his brother out of the corner of his eye to see him smiling to himself, which in turn made Gabriel smile as well. It seemed that he had helped Cassie some with this conversation and he was glad. (So am I. Do I hear bells in the future?)


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank**** lovely21 for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

**So here's the next bit, I hope you like it.**

**Just to say I have been really bad and started writing yet another story that you might be interested in, it's called Come Fly With Me and is yet another Destiel human AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Charlie returned with bags of things and a lot of noise. Not that Gabriel was surprised by the latter, though he was starting to get a bit worried about the former. Just what had they planned to do to his apartment? (You'll just have to wait and see Gabe.)

It took them 2 hours to finish but once it was done Gabriel had a beautifully laid table with candles in the middle. Flowers dotted around on the sides and lighting done so that it was low and romantic but they would still actually be able to see. The shelves which were filled with cooking books and various dvd's looked tidy (even if they truly weren't) and the bathroom was spotless. Charlie having cleaned it within an inch of its life very much in the belief that if the toilet was clean then a lady would be more likely to return. (Well you can't argue with that logic can you?) And so, after one more quick check Charlie left saying she had to go and met her other clients for an evening of comedy, whatever that meant, not that any of them were willing to ask her mind you. They would leave her to her dating business thank you very much and they would stay well clear having all been touched by it at some point over the last year.

Dean and Castiel were just considering leaving as well when the buzzer went for the door again. Dean and Cas would have thought nothing of that had it not been for Gabriel's reaction. He jumped and check his watch and then practically ran to the door to go down and let whoever it was in. So of course Dean and Castiel shared a look before they both moved as one to the top of the stairs to listen.

"Well, well, well as I live and breathe, it really is Gabriel Novak." Said a male voice that they didn't recognize.

"Yes could I-" Gabriel tried to say, but the voice wasn't going to let him off that easy it seemed.

"You know, I thought the name on the package was wrong, but obviously not." It said with humour evident.

"Yes obviously, can I-" Gabriel tried again only to be foiled once more.

"You know I don't think I've seen you since-" At that it seemed the voice was taking a break to try and remember and Gabriel took his chance.

"Can I just get the package please?" he interrupted he did not need to go down memory lane right now with the courier he could barely remember, though the courier obviously remembered him. He wasn't that memorable was he? (Yes, but for all the right reasons I promise.)

Finally extracting the box from the man Gabriel carefully turned and returned to his apartment to find Dean leaning against the wall with a raised of an eye brow and smirk and Castiel frowning at him with crossed arms.

"What did I do?" he asked. He really had no idea why Cassie was angry with him now.

"Who was that man?" Castiel snapped at him.

"Honestly? I have no idea. He was just delivering the wine for tonight." Gabriel replied without looking his brother in the eye even if strictly speaking he wasn't lying. Dean of course being the detective he was picked up on all that in a split second. (Of course he did.)

"So where did you get the wine from?" He asked causally turning so he was still leaning against the wall but was facing Gabriel head on and crossing his arms as well. In that second Gabriel suddenly understood why all those criminals confessed to him readily, he really was quite scary when he wanted to be.

"Fine. Shiva sent it to me. That guy works for him." Gabriel caved. He knew neither of them would give up until he did and he needed to go get ready and start the prep for the evening.

"Kali's father sent you wine? From New York?" Castiel asked in astonishment. He couldn't quite belief it. (It's true I promise.)

"Yes." Gabriel replied gently placing the box down and opening it to see what he had been sent. Looking at the bottles he let out a low whistle. Shiva certainly hadn't skimped on theses that was for sure. Before Castiel could come forwards and look at the bottles or comment anymore Dean grabbed his arm.

"Come on angel, let's leave your big bro to it. It seems he has her dad's approval and everything." He said smirking at Gabriel who wasn't actually paying an attention to Dean and Cas any more. He was busy working out how this evening was going to go. So it was with an absent wave of his hand that he acknowledged his brother and Dean leaving.

Once he had sorted all he could in the kitchen he went to his room to have a shower before he changed into the suit he was wearing this evening. Walking into his room and putting the clothes he was changing into on the bed he made his way to the bathroom only to suddenly reverse. It seemed that Charlie and Dean had been busy in here as well. There was new sheets and duvet cover on his bed and on the tables on the side were two scented candles (Gabriel really didn't want to think where they had gone to get those) and there lying on his pillow was a dvd and an envelope. Picking up the dvd his eyebrows rose as he wondered which of the two decorators had supplied him with porn. Casa Erotica 13 it be exact. In fact looking at the case the guy looked at bit like he did, and he was wearing a red waistcoat. Gabriel suddenly understood exactly where Dean's comment on the outfit he had shown them all before he went out on his non-date with Kali had come from. He really did look a lot like this porn star in this movie. Hmm, he wondered if Cassie knew Dean had seen this enough to be able to comment on his similarities to the actor. Oh now that could be an interesting little tip bit to keep in mind if Dean ever got annoying and at least now he knew who the dvd was from. So what was in the envelope? (Well now that is a question isn't it?)

Picking it up he found it was heavy, puzzled he opened it and tipped it up and out onto his bed fell a pair of very realistic handcuffs and a note which read

_Hey Gabe,_

_Just thought you could make use of these this evening, though I would request that you give them back to me once you're done. Don't think the chief would be too pleased to know I have been giving out department property to my boyfriend's brother._

_Anyway enjoy the cuffs and the movie, maybe you and Kali could re-enact it? You've got the costume after all._

_Enjoy your night._

_Dean_ (Oh Dean.)

Gabriel just shook his head at the man, how his brother put up with him he didn't know, what he did know was Dean was never getting the cuffs back and the dvd was going to be hidden under his bed to be kept for use against Dean if he should ever need it. Once done he returned to his original plans of having a shower and changing.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello my honeybuns. I would like to thank rainystv and lovely21 for the wonderful reviews. **

**So here we go the next chapter and the beginning of the date. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: it is not mine, just the crazy ideas are.**

* * *

Gabriel dressed in his dark blue suit and light blue shirt (leaving off the tie) before giving the apartment one more quick once over to make sure everything was good and then going to pick up Kali.

Arriving at her apartment building and buzzing her door Gabriel realised he was not just excited about tonight but also nervous. What if she didn't like his plans? (I'm sure she'll love them.) What if she thought he had other ideas about taking her to his place? (Um, sorry but isn't it a bit late to start worrying about these things now?) Oh crap. What had he done? (Oh Dear, Gabriel is starting to panic, bless him.)

But before Gabriel could run off in a panic and cancel their date because he had suddenly decided he was being to forward (only now? really?) Kali opened the door and took all his thoughts and breath away. She looked stunningly gorgeous back in her signature colour of red. The dress was gathered under her bust and flowed out from there to just above her knee in layers of some thin material he could name. She looked ethereal and Gabriel just couldn't think of anything to say, his mind had gone completely blank. And so he did the only reasonable thing he could think of and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. (Very reasonable.)

* * *

Kali had spent the day pampering herself in preparation for going out for dinner with Gabriel that evening. She couldn't wait to try the food from the 'best restaurant in town' though she doubted it would be as good as Gabriel's own cooking (hmm, I might have to disagree with you there. Don't worry you'll see why soon enough my dear). She had lazed around in the bath for a good hour and given herself a facial and manicure. She then set about trying to decide what to wear. Having spent most of the next hour going through her clothes and discarding them all she was at her wits end trying to think where the nearest mall was that would be open and had clothes she would like to buy. She was just about to head out when something red in the back of her closest caught her eye.

Pulling it out she saw it was a dress she had brought a few years back for this black tie event that she never went to. She had never actually worn this dress. Draping it against herself and looking in the mirror she realised why it had never been worn. It was completely different to the rest of her wardrobe which was filled with sharp, smart, cleans lines. This dress had more of a hippie vibe as it was made of layers of red silk chiffon that just swirled around with every move. Quickly she tried it on and as soon as she saw herself in the mirror she smiled. The woman looking back at her wasn't businesswoman Kali, or sexy seductress Kali. No that woman in the mirror was dreamer Kali, and she was the one who was giving Gabriel a second chance. It only seemed fitting that she was the one who went on the date this evening. That decided she started getting herself ready, the smile never leaving her face once.

By the time the buzzer went on her door she was practically jumping up and down in anticipation, so grabbing her bag she ran for the door and down the stairs. Opening the outside door she was greeted with the sight of Gabriel in a suit. Not a common occurrence in her experience but my god did he ever look divine in it. The jacket was tailored to fit his chest and she was sure that if he turned round she would have a gorgeous view of his ass. Oh she hoped he turned round at some point this evening. Returning her eyes to his she realised that he was just staring at her and suddenly she thought maybe the dress wasn't such a good idea after all. I mean it wasn't exactly something she would usually wear, maybe he didn't like her in it? (Are you crazy? He loves you no matter what, and that dress I think it will fast become his favourite.) Before she could become too insecure about her choice Gabriel grabbed her and kissed her passionately, pushing his hands into her loose hair as she grabbed at the back of his shoulders and held on for dear life. My god, how on earth was she supposed to think about anything other than this man after a kiss like this? (I pretty sure the point is you not.)

Finally Gabriel pulled back from the kiss due to the fact they both needed to breathe and just rested his forehead against hers as he tried to find words, any words, to say.

"I love you." he finally got out in such an honest tone that he startled himself somewhat because they were definitely not the words he was going for. But too late to do anything about it now. Instead he just held his breath as he watched and waited for Kali's reaction to his words.

Kali was shocked when Gabriel told her that he loved her, but looking at him about to accuse him of being a manipulative bastard she saw she wasn't the only one shocked by the sentence. It was obvious that he hadn't meant to say that, at least not now. No by the looks of it she had thrown him so badly that his brain had stopped functioning properly and that alone was enough to make her smile up at him, gently place her lips against his in a sweet, chaste kiss before she replied.

"I know."

Making Gabriel close his eyes and chuckle slightly before he pulled away from her and took her hand.

"Come on princess, let's get to the restaurant. I have got us the best table in the house." He said as he led her to his car making Kali smile at him as she followed willingly, she couldn't wait for the rest of the night to being, though how it could live up to what had happened so far she had no idea, but she hoped it could. (Oh my darling girl, it really, really will. I promise.)


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello my angels. So here we are date night, or well I should say date night part one. I hope you likey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Kali was confused when Gabriel pulled up outside his own apartment but maybe this was just the easiest place to park for the restaurant. So with a shrug and Gabriel's help she got out of the car. She didn't really worry until he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Gabriel, what is going on?" She asked somewhat sternly.

"I told you, I'm taking you to the best restaurant in town." Gabriel replied with a smirk as he unlocked his door and held it open for her. (You are terrible.)

Looking at him Kali realised that she either trusted him or she didn't, and if she didn't then she shouldn't be dating him full stop not just not going up to place. With that thought she took a deep breath, she had to start somewhere, and walked over the threshold of Gabriel's building.

Gabriel followed behind her with a genuine smile on his face, he knew what had gone through her mind before she walked through the door and he was more than glad that she had decided to trust him. If she trusted him then there was hope for them in the future. (Very true.)

Gabriel guided Kali up the stairs until they stood outside his front door. Putting his hand on the handle he took a deep breath before turning to the love of his life and saying "Welcome to the best restaurant in town, Heaven's Delights." As he opened the door to reveal his newly vamped up apartment.

Kali walked through the door and looked around at what was obviously Gabriel's home, but he had gone to such an effort to make it look special, and he had done it all for her. She liked that. (Well what do you know Gabriel? You plans working.)

As Kali walked in and took in his place Gabriel moved and lit the candles on the table and turned the gentle jazz music on low. Turning at the sound of the music Kali saw the table.

"The chefs table?" She asked with a smile.

"Only the best for you." Gabriel replied holding out the chair for her to sit in. Once she had sat he asked "Would you like a glass of wine to start the evening?" in his best waiter impression making Kali smile even more.

"Yes thank that would be lovely." She replied as Gabriel. Smiled back at her and made his way to the kitchen area and pulled one of the bottles Shiva had sent him out of the fridge and filling two glasses. He then returned with them and a piece of card in his hand.

"Here you are my lady and here is the menu for this evening, I hope you find it acceptable, the chef created it with you in mind." He said as he placed the glass down in front of her and handed her the card which he had had printed up. He then went and sat down opposite Kali just to watch her reaction to his menu.

Reading the words on the card Kali's eyes widened. Gabriel had managed to make a menu of all her favourite foods but in a way she had never had them before. Looking up she smiled at him, hoping to convey her pleasure in this gesture as she said "the menu is very acceptable" with that she took a sip of the wine which made her do a double take. She knew this wine, very well. "As is the wine. Tell me where did you get this in this area? I was not aware it was available down here."

"Yes well I might have had some help with the wine." Gabriel replied not looking her in the eye. He wasn't sure how she would feel about him getting Shiva involved in this.

"Oh from who?" Kali asked sweetly but there was a hint of steel under her tone. As if Gabriel didn't tell her what she wanted to know she would make him talk one way or another. Hmm, maybe Dean's handcuffs would get some use after all. (Gabriel, really?)

"Your dad." Gabriel replied in a sheepish tone hoping she wouldn't storm out at that.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kali responded with a resigned tone, she really wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time Shiva and Gabriel had got together to do something nice for her. They used to do it constantly back when they were all together in New York. In fact it was her father who had got Gabriel to take her to her senior prom which had started their whole relationship.

"Because he's your dad. So you hungry?" Gabriel asked quickly changing the subject before Kali could rethink her response.

"Very." Kali replied smiling at him.

"Then the chef better get to work then hadn't he?" and with that Gabriel stood and removed his suit jacket before picking up his glass of wine and heading to the kitchen and grabbing his butterfly hair clips on the way and putting them in. He really hated it when his hair got in his face when he was cooking. (You know, you could cut it. Oh no the horror.)

* * *

Kali sat and watched Gabriel walk towards the kitchen area and took another sip of the wine Gabriel had got from her father. She couldn't be annoyed with him for getting Shiva to help, even if he would now make her life a living hell until her and Gabriel were married and with a litter of small children running around under her feet. Though thinking about that it didn't send a shiver of fear down her spine as it would have done just a week ago. No if anything she felt maybe a spark of hope that that came to pass. But not until the very distance future. She wasn't ready to pledge her heart to Gabriel just yet, even if he had just done that to her. Shaking herself out of these thoughts she decided to investigate Gabriel's apartment more thoroughly. She went and looked at the books, noticing most of them where connected in some way to cooking, not that she was surprised by that. The dvd's were a random collect of the usual kind of movies you expect a man Gabriel's age to own with some classics, but it was the framed photos in front of the dvd's which caught her attention.

There was one of him and Castiel standing outside Angel Books, Gabriel grinning like proud father as Castiel smiled gently at the camera. Then there was one of Castiel wearing a graduation grown holding up his degree for all to see. And finally there was a picture of Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Charlie and two other people who she thought (though she couldn't be certain as her memory of anyone else at The Roadhouse **that** night was a bit fuzzy) were Sam and Jess. So this was Gabriel's new family. They looked so happy standing outside a typical suburban house with a porch swing in the background. She wondered where they were and what the significance of this picture was.

"That was taken the day Cassie and Dean moved into their new home." Gabriel said quietly coming up behind her and putting his arms around her.

"You all look very happy." Kali replied leaning back into his embrace and resting her hands on top of his.

"We were, and we all are still. Come on first course is ready." Gabriel said turning to give her a kiss into her hair. He couldn't not touch her or kiss her. She was his everything now.

With that Kali turned and allowed Gabriel to seat her back at the table.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello again. So here it is. Date night part two. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

After they had finished the first course Gabriel went once again to the kitchen to cook the next course and Kali, having felt she had investigated his livingroom enough for now followed him a minute later.

Walking in she was greeting with an amazing view. Gabriel had his back to her and she had been right those trousers really did show of his ass. (You are almost as bad as him you know that right?) He also had his sleeves rounded up and the butterfly hair clips in his hair. He was singing under his breath as he moved fluidly around the room. Moving quietly Kali made her way to the breakfast bar and sat to watch him create. It had always been one of her favourite pass times. He lost himself so completely when he was cooking that Kali realised that it was one of the few times you would ever see Gabriel with his guard down. And it was something she wanted to see as much as possible.

* * *

Gabriel became aware of Kali watching him but he didn't turn, instead he changed the song he was singing to the one direction song he had sung at her in the middle of the street. Yes okay looking back, maybe that hadn't been the greatest of plans but it was a story that he would be telling for years to come, and one he would no doubt tell their children when they were old enough to understand. How he had tried to win their mother back but with music. (You do realise she hasn't agreed to have children with you yet right? or marry you, or even sleep with you. Just saying.)

A peace settled onto the kitchen, even when Gabriel turned to grabbed something out of the fridge and his eyes met Kali's he just winked at her and carried on singing 'what makes you beautiful' to her making her smile. Kali just sat there watching him, well expect for the time she got up to refill both there glasses from the bottle on the side. It really was the most perfect moment.

* * *

Once all the food Gabriel had produced had been consumed (and Kali had to admit it was exceptional and totally up to his old standard, even if he hadn't been cooking that sort of thing professionally for the last 15 years he definitely still had the skill.) Gabriel grabbed yet another bottle of wine from the kitchen and they sat together on the couch with Kali having kicked off her shoes and pulling her feet under her while Gabriel sat with his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"I've had a wonderful evening Gabe." Kali said quitely as she rested her head on his shoulder. Gabriel couldn't help himself, he turned and placed a kiss on the top of her head. It was the first time in 15 years she had called him that. Gabe.

"Me too Kali-mine." He replied gently.

At that Kali chuckled and looked up at him with disbelieve in her eyes. "What is it with you and your nicknames for people?"

"My way of showing them I care I guess." He said then corrected himself. "Or irritating the hell out of them if their last name is Winchester."

"And why do you want to irritate the Winchesters?" Kali asked with humour twinkling in her eye.

"Because have to keep Dean-o on his toes. Can't have him becoming complacent now can I? He is my little bros boy toy after all." Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll give you that." And with that Kali returned her head to his shoulder and silence once again settled around them with the occasional gentle kiss shared between the two. It was the kind of ending you share with your other half at the end of the perfect day with them. (So sweet.)

* * *

When the clock on the shelf clicked towards midnight Kali knew she would have to find her way home. There was no way that Gabriel could drive her, but maybe he knew a cab company or something.

"I should head home." She said sitting up properly and pulling away from Gabriel.

"You don't have to go you know." Gabriel replied gently running his hand up and down her back.

"I'm not sleeping with you Gabriel." Kali said turning to give him stern look that was kind of spoilt by the smile on her lips as he spoke.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Gabriel replied cheekily with a twinkle in his eyes before turning serious once more. "Actually I was thinking you could take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh." Was all Kali could say to that. She was happy that he was respecting her wish to take it slowly, but there was also a small part of her that was a little disappointed that he wasn't pushing her to sleep with. To be honest it really wouldn't take much, one kiss like they had shared at the beginning of the evening and she would be his. But he wasn't doing it. He was showing how much he cared by letting her set the pace. And that did make her love him just that little bit more. "Thank you. I would like that." She finally finished with a smile for the man next to her. (Ah yes, he is a good man isn't he?)

"So would I." Gabriel nodded and pulled himself up off of the couch and held out his hand to Kali and then led her to his room.

* * *

Looking round the bedroom as Gabriel got the spare duvet and pillow from the cupboard for himself to use Kali spotted the candles on the bedside tables.

"Expecting company?" She asked with a smirk. Turning Gabriel was puzzled until he saw where she was looking and groaned. He was so going to kill Dean, though at least he had hidden the handcuffs.

"Not my idea." He replied sternly.

"Really then whose was it?" Kali asked intrigued. Who would suggest Gabriel had candles on his bedside table? It wasn't like he had another woman stashed anywhere, unless it was that Pamela person. (Yeah she still doesn't like her.)

"I asked Charlie and Dean to help decorate the place for tonight. So take your pick." Gabriel admitted making Kali sigh in relief. So it wasn't **her**.

Of course once she had got over that thought she did find it rather amusing that Gabriel had asked his brothers partner and there friend to decorate his place for her this evening and as such she laughed. "Okay I believe you." she said. Hmm it was also kinda sweet.

"Thank you." Gabriel replied graciously with an exaggerated bow towards her which was kind of foiled by the fact his arms were full of duvet.

"Do you have anything I can sleep in?" Kali asked shaking her head at his behaviour. He really was an idiot sometimes, but she loved him for it.

"Sure." And with that Gabriel dropped the duvet and started rooting round in his draw to find a decent t-shirt to lend her. He wanted to make sure that when she was wearing his clothes, she was wearing his favourite.

Once located, he gave her tee and picked up his bedding.

"So I guess this is goodnight then." Gabriel said somewhat wistfully to her. God he wished he was sleeping in here with her, even if all they did was sleep at least he would have her beside him. But not now, not yet. Though hopefully soon.

"Yes I guess so." Kali replied with a similar tone of voice making Gabriel's resolve crumble slightly. As such he quickly leaned over and gave her a gentle but full kiss goodnight.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered against her lips before he swiftly left the room. If he didn't go now he knew he would never leave, and that would probably not go down to well. (Maybe not, but hey you never know.)

* * *

Kali smiled as Gabriel closed the door behind him. Oh she would have sweet dreams, and it they happened to be filled with images of a certain chef then so be it. Everyone was allowed to dream. (Oh so very very true.)


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello again, again. So here we are, date night/morning part three. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: yeah still not mine.**

* * *

It felt to Kali that she had barely been asleep when a screeching noise awoke her. Turning she saw that it was an alarm clock and it read 4.30am. What the hell? Where was she? Then it came back to her. She was in Gabriel's bed, alone. Rolling over she hit the clock until it stopped and then just lay there trying to get back to sleep. But now she was awake she realised she was thirsty. Groaning she pulled herself out of the extremely comfortable bed and quietly made her way to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. On her return trip to the bedroom she noticed that the door to the livingroom was open slightly. For a second she debated but in the end she couldn't help herself (I couldn't if it was me either). She gently pushed the door open further and creeped into the room. The light from the doorway fell across the man sleeping on his side on the couch. He looked so peaceful and gorgeous, all the lines smoothed out by sleep. Kali just stood there staring at him.

"If you're here to throw that water over me because I forgot to bring my alarm clock in here with me please don't." Gabriel mumbled with his eyes still closed pulling Kali out of her staring. "I would prefer not to have a wet couch." He continued opening his eyes and smiling up at her. he then sat up and she noticed that the t-shirt he was wearing had ridden up slightly to reveal a stretch of skin around his waist, not that she was looking of course. (Of course not.)

"Good morning." Gabriel spoke again, though this time humour was most definitely lacing his tone making her raise her eyes to his to see them twinkle.

"It is not morning Gabriel it is still the middle of the night." Kali grumbled, how in the hell could he be so damn cheerful at this time of day? (Practice?)

"The curse of being the town baker. For me this is morning. Go on get back to bed, I'll come and wake you once I have all the bread on the go and give you a lift home okay?" He said with gentle eyes. At that Kali just nodded and walked back to the bedroom. She really needed some more sleep.

She heard the shower start and she was just drifting off when it stopped again. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Gabriel with just a towel wrapped round his waist and wet hair. Kali just lay the squinting at him wondering if she was dreaming again. Damn he really did have a fine chest.

"Sorry forget to get clothes." Gabriel whispered at her when he saw her eyes were slightly open.

"Don't need clothes. Look perfect in towel." Was Kali's mumbled reply as she closed her eyes once again and fell back to sleep.

Gabriel just stared down at the woman he loved lying in his bed where she belonged and he seriously considered just wearing a towel forever more. (Hmm, that image…and I'm back.)

* * *

Kali woke for a second time at 7 and decided she should probably get up now. After all she had a store renovation and interviews to conduct that day. Stretching she pulled herself out of bed and looked down at her dress. There was no way she was going to wear that to go home. She would not do the walk of shame. So instead she turned to Gabriel's closest to see what she could borrow. (Let me guess, by borrow you actually mean steal right?)

* * *

Gabriel had just finished getting everything on when the door behind him opened and closed turning to smile at Kali he found her standing in front of him in his favourite maroon shirt, the tails tied round her waist and his black slacks with a belt through them. Shaking his head at her audacity (Oh come on you really don't mind now do you?) he instead went up to her and gave her a kiss. He then turned and grabbed the coffee cup and plate he had on the side and handed them to her.

Kali looked down at the coffee and took a bit sip, oh god that was good, just what she needed, she then turned to the plate to find a croissant shaped into a heart on it for her breakfast. Smiling she sat in on the stool to eat it before Gabriel drove her home from the best night of her life to date. If she hadn't before that evening would have made her fall in love with Gabriel, but as it was it just made her love him that much more. (Yeah!)

* * *

Over the next week Gabriel and Kali spent most evenings together. Oh a couple of times they went out for a drink and Gabriel would drive her home giving her a kiss goodnight in front of her building (she still wouldn't let him come up to her apartment) but most nights found them wrapped up together on Gabriel's couch, watching TV or listening to music while they talked, kissed and shared a bottle of wine. After these night Kali invariably stayed over at Gabriel's, sleeping in his bed alone while he took the couch before Gabriel drove her home the next morning. And so far no one else in the town was any the wiser. Kali guessed that was what you got for dating the guy who probably got up earlier than everyone else. But by the Saturday Kali was ready. She didn't want to sleep in Gabriel's bed alone anymore. She wanted to sleep in it with him, or not sleep as the case maybe.

So that Saturday night as Gabriel let go of her hand in his room to go back to the couch she refused to release her hold. Instead she turned to look at him and whispered "stay with me?" instead.

Gabriel looked down at the woman he loved as she asked him to stay and his heart was in his mouth. But finally he could speak.

"I thought you would never ask." He replied in a whisper of his own as he pulled her to him and crashed his lips onto hers. Suffice to say whenever Kali stayed over from that night on she never slept in the bed alone. Though there was also a lot less sleeping those nights.

* * *

**Yeah they got it together. Now I will not be putting any explicit scenes in this story so if you wish for a love scene between Gabriel and Kali then give me a shout and I will see what I can come up with. Have a great day/night.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello my angels. I would like to thank rainystv and lovely21for the wonderful reviews.**

**For those of you who are interested I have published the sex scene under the title Explicit Excerpt: To Exact Sweet Revenge. **

**Right then, time for Kali to meet the friends and family I feel. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It was two weeks after Kali and he had consummated there relationship that Gabriel decided it was time for her to meet his friends and family properly, though of course she knew most of them what with living in Deans apartment and working next to Castiel and Charlie for the last month. But anyway Gabriel decided to neglect these facts and instead set up a night out for them all at the Roadhouse. (The Roadhouse again, see everything happens at the Roadhouse.)

And so it was with that reason that found Gabriel and Kali standing in the parking lot of the roadhouse on a Friday night, and Gabriel was suddenly reminded of that night weeks ago when he was standing in the same position just with Pamela that time. With a shake of his head he quickly removed those thoughts. Not a good idea to be thinking of your last girlfriend when with your new one, even if your last girlfriend wasn't really your girlfriend at all. Freakin' hell, when did his life get that complicated? (Hasn't it always been?) Damn family and there meddling, but be that as it may he was here with Kali and she was giving him a strange look.

"What?" He asked as they walked to the door of the bar.

"Nothing, just wondering why you choose to introduce me to your family and friends here." Kali said being deceptively sweet while inside all she truly wanted to do his demand he tell her why he was taking her to the bar that she had first seen him in in 15 damn years. The place didn't exactly hold the fondest of memories for her. (Oh Dear.)

"Well two reasons. First its Friday night and as such this is the only place you'll ever find Dean and Cas on a Friday night, second we're out on a Friday night cos everyone else will be here too." Gabriel replied smiling at her and grabbing her hand. No longer thinking about the last time they had both been here. (I think you might be the only one there darling.)

At that Kali rolled her eyes but accepted defeat. Not that she was going to make it easy for him, oh no. she was going to be as annoying as possible this evening. That would teach him to make arrangements without telling her first. (Oh Gabriel I do believe she has you in her crosshairs, and not in a good way.)

Upon entering the bar they were assaulted by the sights and sounds of loud rowdy slightly drunk people letting off steam at the end of the working week. Of course as soon as the loudest saw Gabriel the grabbed him and demanded an introduction to Kali.

Finally Kali and Gabriel managed to pull themselves out of the melee of people and get to the bar.

"Who on earth are they?" She asked trying to remember the names and the faces of the people she had just met.

"They are the team Dean works with at the precinct so I know them all rather well." Gabriel replied signalling to Ellen for a beer for him and a glass of wine for Kali.

"Really been arrested that much have you?" Kali asked him jokingly. Though thinking about it, it was Gabriel they were discussing and he did have a decided liking for pranks. She wouldn't have put it past him to get arrested for ones he had performed. (No neither would I.)

"What me? Noooo. Don't be silly I'm a model citizen." Gabriel replied with overdramatic affront before leaning in conspiratively as if he was about to tell her a great secret. "I own the only bakery in town. They have to get there donuts from somewhere don't they?" At that sentence Kali just rolled her eyes. That was so like Gabriel.

Getting there drinks they headed to the back where they had spotted Dean and Castiel sitting at a table with Charlie, Sam and Jess and as such went to join them.

"Hello people. For those of you who don't know this is my Kali, Kali this is Dean's brother Sam and his wife Jess." Gabriel said as they approached putting his arm around the woman he loved. He often found himself doing things like that. Touching her for every reason under the sun. He loved that he could now do that. That she was his. (Bless him.)

"Sam, Jess it's a pleasure to meet you and can I offer my congratulations." Kali said as she shook hand with the couple as they sat down.

At that sentence Dean did the perfect imitation of his brother's bitchface at Gabriel.

"You were supposed to keep that to yourself." He demanded angrily.

"What? And lie to the woman I love Dean-o? How could you possibly think I would do such a thing?" Gabriel asked with a shocked voice and hand over his heart, being his usual overdramatic self though in truth he did actually mean the words. He couldn't lie to Kali, not any more.

"Wait you told Gabriel?" Sam asked. He was confused, though if he had thought about it he would probably have guessed what with the food Dean and Cas kept coming round with to tempt Jess into eating. That certainly hadn't come from either of them.

"What! I couldn't exactly ask his advice on food for pregnant women without giving some context, he is my partner's brother Sam." Dean demanded going on the defensive as if he expected Sam to try and rip him a new one. Okay then if that's what he wanted Sam thought, personally he didn't care if Gabriel knew or not, but he could play up for his brother if Dean really wanted him too. (You are terrible Samuel.)

"You didn't need to ask his advice." Sam counter argued with a stern frown for his brother wondering how long he would be able to keep this up, but before he could really enjoy himself Jess interrupted, not that he could be angry at her for it.

"Actually I'm glad he did. Those biscuits really helped, thank you Gabriel." Jess said smiling at him and completely ignoring both her husband and his brother. They were both just big kids anyway.

"You are welcome my dear." Gabriel replied picking up her hand and kissing the back of it before he continued. "And I must say you look radiant." At that Jess laughed at his blatant flattery and the conversation turned inconsequential things.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello again. So here is the next chapter, its rather long but I couldn't split it so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean soon forgot that he was supposed to be pissed at Gabriel and they all had a great time drinking (non-alcoholic for Jess of course) and laughing, when Dean turned and saw someone coming their way. Hmm, he wasn't sure how this would go. He'd best find out before it happened and as such he leaned over to Gabriel and whispered "So Gabe what happened with you and Pamela?" in an attempt to give him a heads up.

What Dean didn't realise was that he was in fact actually rather drunk and that whisper came out loud enough for the whole table to hear and turn silent just to look at him while Gabriel glared for all he was worth. He really didn't need anyone mentioning Pamela's name this evening thank you very much. "Oops sorry wasn't I suppose to mention that?" Dean asked innocently. He was about to continue and explain why he had but Gabriel responded first.

"I am going to tell Cassie what you left on my bed." He said in a deceptively sweet tone before turning to his brother and opening his mouth even as Dean's eyes widened and he grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I have no idea what that comment was about but with Pamela why should you not mention her name? I am after all the one who stole her boyfriend." Kali interrupted before Gabriel could say whatever outrageous thing he was going to say. She did not trust him when he got that look in his eyes and she didn't really want him responsible for a massive argument between his brother and Dean.

"And you sound far too pleased with yourself about it. Of course it would no doubt have been harder if he actually was my boyfriend." Said a voice from behind her that was laced with humour.

Everyone at the table turned and looked up at Pamela, though no one said a word. No one really knowing what to say. Gabriel was desperately trying to think of something that wouldn't offend either of the two women but he was coming up empty handed.

Kali on the other hand got herself comfortable resting her chin on the top of her hands which in turn were resting on the top of the back of the chair before she spoke.

"And why on earth would he not be?" Kali asked the woman innocently with a pleasant smile on her face, though any that knew her, like Gabriel, knew full well that that look was the one she got when she scented blood and was going in for the kill. Oh crap. (Oops indeed.)

"Well that argument I would have to counter with, why would he be?" Pamela answered with a smile of her own and a shrug. She was well aware of what Kali's opinion of her was, she just radiated dislike and jealously and protection of Gabriel. Pamela also knew that Kali had nothing to fear, Gabriel was so head over heels in love with her she doubted he would notice if Scarlett Johansson walked into the room.

"You have obviously never gone to bed with." Kali counter back her smile going more feral as her eyes narrowed at the woman in front of her.

"Oh god." Gabriel muttered from beside her and put his head in his hands. This was not going to end well, for anyone. (You never know honey. Have faith.)

"Whereas you obviously have, and I'm guessing more than once." Pamela replied with extreme amusement at Gabriel's reaction to their topic of conversation.

"Much more." Kali answered with a smile of her own as she saw Gabriel bury his head beside her, looking back up at the woman she caught her eye and realised that there actually was nothing for her to worry about here. Gabriel was hers and Pamela was happy with that conclusion. As such a much more genuine, less predatory smile appeared on her face.

"Gabriel, aren't you going to say anything?" Castiel asked when there seemed to be a slight lull in the conversation between the two women.

At that Gabriel looked up at Castiel with a look of disbelief on his face. "Nope. No way am I getting in the middle of those two." He answered emphatically.

"Suddenly so wise about women Gabriel, I'm impressed." Pamela said chuckling slightly.

"Learnt from the best." Gabriel responded turning to smile at her, then of course he caught the glare he received from his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye, he knew he should have not got involved. He leant over and buried his head in Kali's neck as he whispered in her ear. "And by that I of course I mean my girlfriend and the love of my life."

Pamela watched Kali melt at the words Gabriel whispered into her ear and smiled. Yes they were perfect together, time to make her exit. "It was nice to see you again Kali, Gabriel." She said with a genuine smile.

"You to Pamela. We must do this again sometime." Kali replied smiling just as genuinely up at her, even if she did have Gabriel's head still buried in her hair resting on her shoulder. It seemed he had decided that that was a very good place to hide. Hmm, well she wasn't having that.

"Oh yes, I think I would like that." Pamela replied smirking as she saw Kali flicker her eyes to Gabriel's head. She wondered just what the woman was going to do to him. Because the fact that Kali obviously had the upper hand in their relationship was most certainly not in doubt, to aanyone. (So very true.)

"Don't you agree Gabriel?" Kali finally asked shrugging her shoulder to get him to raise his head slightly and look between the two women who were both now looking at him as if he was the entertainment, or maybe it was more like he was the meat they were about to destroy. Yeah, no he really didn't like the idea of these two together, ever. They were bad enough on their own when they wanted to be. But he couldn't exactly say that now could he? (No don't think that would go down to well.)

"Is there actually a right answer to that?" He asked instead of answering. It was a much safer option, even if he did look like a coward.

"No." Pamela and Kali said together. With that Pamela walked off laughing as Kali turned to sit facing forwards once more with a smug look on her face which just made Gabriel shake his head before he leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. God he loved this woman, even when she was trying to crucify him with his pretend ex.

"I like your style." Charlie said raising her glass to Kali once Gabriel had sat back in his own seat.

"Thank you Charlie." Kali replied smiling at the woman who had become a friend of sorts over the last few weeks since her and Gabriel had got together.

"Yes I can see why you are right for Gabriel. You no doubt can keep him perfectly inline." Jess joined in smiling at Kali. She may have just met this woman, but she did like her. And she was definitely right for Gabriel.

"Definitely." Kali smirked in reply making all three of the women at the table chuckle evilly.

"And there I was thinking it couldn't get any worse, now there all ganging up on me." Gabriel muttered and Sam overhearing him had to smile in commiseration. He had after all the same experience with Jess' friends.

"That's the way it goes I'm afraid." He said to Gabriel making the older man look up at him then look round the table, his eyes resting on Dean and Castiel.

"Maybe I should have been gay like Cassie, Dean never seems to gang up on him." Gabriel said conspiratively, not that he meant it all.

"That is because I have him well trained Gabriel." Castiel replied without looking away from his partner and therefore smirking when Dean sputtered on the beer he was drinking and then turned to him his mouth opening and closing yet no sound came out. Castiel decided to take pity on him and so changed his look from smug to his best come to bed with me one.

"Don't you agree Dean?" he asked in a low deep voice making Dean Gulp. When Cas looked and sounded like that Dean would happily agree to anything.

"Oh completely." he nodded vigorously. (Yep, definitely well trained.)

"And there was me thinking he only did that for pie." Gabriel said to Sam contemplatively.

"Not at all now, back to this thing Dean left on your bed, care to elaborate?" Castiel replied turning his intense stare on his brother making Gabriel's eyes widen. He had hoped that that comment had gone unnoticed around the table but obviously not. Turning to look at Dean he saw the same look reflected in his eyes and for a second he was tempted to drop him in it. But he didn't really want to do that to Dean. Now today at any rate. Maybe some other time. (I give up.)

"I need another drink, Dean-o?" He said instead standing quickly much to the amusement of everyone around the table.

"Definitely I'm with you." Dean agreed also jumping up. That was a conversation he did not want to have in this bar right now thank you very much.

At that they both turned quickly and made their way to the bar making everyone at the table chuckle at how with one sentence Castiel had managed to beat them both.

"You will have to teach me that look Castiel." Kali said jokingly to him, though whether it was the look he used on Dean or Gabriel no one was quite sure. (Hmm, I pretty sure she already has Gabriel wrapped round her little finger don't you?)

"Gladly." Castiel replied in the same vain. He liked Kali, she was nice and she was good for Gabriel. And she didn't take any of his crap. Yes she fitted into their family very well he thought as the table once again erupted into laughter.

* * *

"Speaking of things I left on your bed when am I going to get my handcuffs back?" Dean asked as they stood at the bar waiting to be served. (I hope no one is listening to that sentence, it really sounds rather bad doesn't it?)

"Never." Gabriel smirked in reply. Did Dean really think he would return them? (Yes.) I mean honestly? (Okay, probably not.)

"Enjoying them that much hey?" Dean smirked back and bumped Gabriel's shoulder with his in a manly solidarity kind of way.

"No more a case that I want to see what happens when Rufus finds out you gave them to me." Gabriel replied watching the smirk leave Deans face to be replaced by a glare, though there was no heat in it.

"Behave or I'll tell Kali you stared in that porno." Dean responded.

"Behave or I'll tell Castiel that you watched it enough to see a resemblance between me and the male star." Gabriel countered back instantly making Dean glare at him even more.

"I hate you." Dean mumbled after they had ordered there drinks and where waiting for them to arrive.

"Of course you do. Isn't there some unwritten rule which says you're supposed to hate the in-laws?" Gabriel asked turning to watch Dean out of the corner of his eye at the mention of in-laws. He still remembered the conversation he had had with Cassie about gay marriage but he had heard nothing since, he was just wondering what was going on with those two. (Aren't we all? Well not me I know, and you will all soon, I promise.)

At the mention of in-laws Dean looked away. He and Cas hadn't discussed marriage since he asked him to move in with him and Dean had no idea what his opinion on the subject was. But he was happy as they were, he had his Cas, and he was happy. They didn't need to get married to know they loved each other. With that thought he decided to deflect the conversation back onto Gabriel.

"So does that mean you hate Kali's dad?" He asked taking a swig out of the bottle of beer that had just been placed in front of him.

"Doubly so, he'll also be my boss." Gabriel replied off-handily. Though he quickly snapped his mouth shut when he realised just what he had said and to who.

"What?" Dean asked confused. What did Gabriel mean by that?

"Nothing. It's nothing, come on let's get back." Gabriel replied nervously. He had let too much slip. He hadn't yet discussed with Cassie his plans to return to New York. Hmm, he should probably do that soon, he and Kali were going well after all and he knew he would be taking the job Shiva offered him now.

(Aw so sweet.)


	48. Chapter 48

**Why hello my little angels. I hope you are all well. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update, you are all awesome.**

**So here we go, next chapter, its again rather long. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Time past in the small (fictional) town (I've yet to name) and Kali and Gabriel's relationship grew. They spent most of their free time together, mainly at Gabriel's apartment for two reasons, 1. He had all his cooking equipment there and he did love to cook Kali dinner and 2. Because she lived in Deans apartment and he really didn't want to sleep in the same bed as his brother and Dean had. (Understandable.)

So they continued on, though there was one thing lacking from their relationship. Not once did either of them discuss the future beyond the time they would spend together there. Not once did either of them mention New York, or what would happen once they got there.

They both had their reasons for not mentioning it, Gabriel's being that he was under the impression that it was all sorted and agreed that once the six months were up they would be leaving together, and being Gabriel he didn't really think much about the logistics of any of it. In fact the only thing he thought of in relation to his impending move was that he really needed to talk to Castiel about it at some point. (I think you might want to talk to some others as well Gabriel. What is it with you and your inability to communicate?)

For Kali the reasoning was something else entirely. She just didn't want to think about it, because as much as she had told Gabriel they would be moving back to New York he had never confirmed it. And she knew for a fact that he had not taken the job with her father yet. Which left her wondering if he was planning on leaving with her when the time came or if this was it for them. (No he's coming with you I promise. He's just an idiot who hasn't told you that.) That idea scared her more than she could imagine. Oh she knew that he loved her but she knew that sometimes love just wasn't enough. Those thoughts were the reason she just didn't think about. It hurt too much to think that he didn't want what she did from this. (He really, really does.) And so she treated it like a holiday romance. Here wasn't real, this town was not her home, and as such she could forget about the rest of the world and the practical things while here with Gabriel.

And so time past. And the next thing either of them knew two of the six months they had here had gone. Not that that worried either them, with Gabriel thinking four months was plenty of time to sort out his move and Kali, well she was getting really good about not thinking about it at all.

* * *

Castiel had spent the time since his conversation with his brother, the afternoon of Kali and Gabriel's first dinner date, thinking about marriage. More specifically marriage between himself and Dean. And he had finally come to a decision. That was why on a Friday night, two months after Kali's arrival in town he was standing outside his brothers door taking a deep breath and getting himself ready to knock. He was here to ask Gabriel for his help, but he wasn't sure that that really was the best idea. This was Gabriel after all. But there was no one else he could ask, so Gabriel it was. (Oh the intrigue.)

* * *

Gabriel and Kali had just finished yet another superb dinner, Kali really thought that if Gabriel continued cooking for like this she would put on so much weight she would have to get a new wardrobe. But having just finished eating they were relaxing on the couch with a bottle of wine when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gabriel shouted from his position. He was not getting up if he didn't have to and he really didn't want to be disturbed.

"It's Castiel. Can we talk?" Came the voice of his brother through the door making Gabriel frown. What did his brother want to discuss? Had Dean-o said something about his 'Shiva being his boss' comment? No he doubted Dean even remembered the conversation, so what was it?

"Are you going to let him in?" Kali asked poking him in the side when he didn't get up straight away.

"Do I have to?" he whined at her. He like snuggling up with her on the couch and he didn't want to lose that to talk to Cassie, however much he loved his brother.

"Yes you do. Now go open that door and let Castiel in or I shall do it for you." Kali threatened, though when she saw the smirk appear on his face she realised what she had done wrong.

"Go right ahead." Gabriel smirked at her gesturing towards the door making Kali narrow her eyes before an evil twinkle lit them from within.

"And once I have let in him I'll let myself out and go home." She finished smirking right back at the man she loved.

At that sentence Gabriel jumped up from the couch and went to open the door. He was not letting Kali have any reason to leave thank you very much. (Aw bless, she really does have him wrapped around her little finger, how could she doubt that?)

"Hey Cassie, what's up?" He asked as he opened the door to find his brother looking nervous.

"Can I come in? It's … delicate." Castiel asked standing as he was outside Gabriel's door, not that there was anyone around to hear but he would feel better if he was inside.

"Sure." Gabriel replied opening the door fully and gesturing his brother in. He was intrigued now, as well as getting a little bit worried. Just what had happened that his brother come to talk to him about?

"Oh hello Kali, I didn't realise you were here, I can go. I'll leave you two to it." Castiel said as he saw Kali sitting on the couch, with that he went to turn to leave only to be confronted by his brother who just finished turning him in a complete circle and pushed him towards the armchair.

"Sit your ass down Cassie before I make you sit down." He said playfully while doing it.

"Just try it Gabriel." Castiel replied giving his brother one of his many intense stares.

"Really?" Gabriel asked smiling at his brother and crossing his arms. He would have great fun making Cassie get his ass down in that chair but he also knew that one look at the glint of mischief on his face and Castiel would sit. And what do you know, he was right. "Good now drink this and tell me what that idiot's done this time." He finished handing the sitting Castiel a glass of wine.

"What idiot?" Castiel asked confused. What was Gabriel talking about now?

"You are here because of Dean-o right?" Gabriel asked, a slight edge to his voice as he oh so casually sat back down on the couch next to Kali who was watching him like a hawk. She knew what the slight tensing of his shoulders meant. That if he didn't like the answers to his questions he would seek retribution from someone, and she was guessing that that someone would be Dean.

"Well yes-" Castiel started only to be interrupted by Gabriel who really didn't want to hear Castiel's explanation for whatever Dean's behaviour was. He just wanted to know what he had done. (Jumping to conclusions much are we Gabriel?)

"So what's he done and am I going to have to kill him?" He asked pleasantly smiling at his little brother.

"It's nothing like that Gabriel." Castiel replied with a roll of his eyes when he finally realised what Gabriel was getting at. Damn him, when had he becomes so bloody protective, he was starting to behave like Dean did if anyone ever even looked at Sam wrong.

"So what is it like?" Gabriel asked leaning back relaxing now he knew he wasn't going to have to go and sort out Dean Winchester.

"I need your help." Castiel explained not looking at his brother but instead at the glass in his hand.

"With...?" Gabriel asked when Castiel said nothing more.

"Shopping." Castiel mumbled still not looking at his brother. He really wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Shopping?" Gabriel asked. Shopping for what?

"Yes." Castiel replied with a nod. Damn it was like trying to get blood out of a stone here.

"For what?" Gabriel asked with a sigh, he would get to the bottom of this eventually, he hoped.

"An engagement ring." Castiel finally murmured blushing at the words making Gabriel smirk.

"For Dean-o?" He asked with a waggle of his eyes brows. Not that Castiel noticed he had a faraway look on his face.

"Yes, it's our one year anniversary in two weeks' time and I wanted to propose." Castiel said wistfully at the thought of Dean.

"And you want my help choosing the ring?" At that an evil twinkle appeared in Gabriel's eyes, you could practically see him rubbing his hands together in glee. (Oh dear.)

It was the innocent tone of his voice which pulled Castiel from his dreaming of Dean and made him narrow his eyes at his brother as he replied, "yes, well no, kind of? But nothing garish or ugly or vulgar Gabriel."

"I'll have you know that I have exceptional taste when it comes to engagement rings." Gabriel replied off-handily. That statement alone seemed to create an uncomfortable silence in the room as Gabriel realised what he had just said, and who was in the room with him. It didn't matter that the only engagement ring he had ever picked out was in his draw and meant for the woman next to him. His statement made it sound like he had picked out many. (Oops.)

Which was exactly what Kali was now wondering. Just how many times had Gabriel been engaged or about to be engaged? (Only to you, my dear.) I mean he proposed to her in the middle of the street when they weren't even in a relationship. If he would do that how many others times and women had he asked? (None.)

She had no knowledge of his past relationships for the last 15 years apart from the whole Charlie trying to set him up thing. Just how many women did he have in his closest? (Would you believe that the answer to that was also none?) Was that why he wasn't going back to New York with her? (He is coming back to New York with you Kali, he just kinda forgotten to mention it.) Because he had other women online? (Now you are just being silly.)

"Well I think I should go. Umm, tomorrow okay with you Gabriel? Say come round to Angel Books at 11?" Castiel said into the quiet as he stood rather quickly. Even he could feel the tension which now lay as thick as fog in the room and he thought it best if he left the two of them alone. (Good plan Cassie.)

"Sure see you then." Gabriel replied not that he was really listening to Castiel, he was busy watching Kali wondering just what was going through her mind.

As soon as Gabriel heard the door close behind his brother he spoke in a carefully neutral tone.

"You know I have only ever brought one engagement ring and that's the one I offered to you in the middle of the street."

"So that's the ring you use to propose to all you women?" Kali tried to joke back at him but she failed miserably, and Gabriel could hear the pain in her voice as clear as day.

With that Gabriel sat up and took her hands in his before he replied. "No. mainly cos you're the only woman I have ever proposed to, and the only one I have ever wanted to propose to."

"What about your other girlfriends? There must have been someone in them." Kali asked off-handily not looking Gabriel in the eyes.

I didn't have other girlfriends Kali. The last person I truly went out with before we got together this time was you." Gabriel replied with a smile on his face. Even he couldn't believe that was true, but there you go. Such is life and all that. (So true.)

"You really think I'm going to believe you were single for 15 years." Kali asked incredulously, what did Gabriel think? she was born yesterday? Even she wouldn't fall for that one.

"It's the truth." Gabriel replied with a shrug.

"Oh please, you're not exactly a monk Gabriel." Kali responded pulling her hands from his and turning away so he wouldn't see the hurt she felt at him lying to her like this.

"Now I never said I didn't have sex, just no relationships. Different thing entirely." Gabriel said, a glint of a smile in his words even though he was trying to be completely serious, cos what he was saying was the truth.

"Why not?" Kali asked turning back to him confused. She didn't understand what he was saying.

"Cos none of those women ever measured up to you." Gabriel replied completely seriously.

"Oh." Was all Kali could think of to reply to that. Looking at him it seemed he was indeed telling the truth. What did that mean? (He loves you.) What did that tell her about the future? (He's coming with you.)

"Yeah oh." Gabriel repeated smiling at her and before Kali could think of bringing up the question of what would happen in four months' time he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. After that she kinda forgot she had something else she wished to discuss with him until much later. And by then it was too late at night to be talking.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You guy's are awesome.**

**So here we are, next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

"Cassie I'm home." Gabriel shouted as he swans through the door of Angel Books at exactly 11 o'clock the next day.

Castiel who was behind the counter just raised his head at his brothers entrance before returning his eyes to the papers in front of him without saying a word.

"So what ya doing?" Gabriel asked as he came to lean on the counter opposite him.

"Nothing interesting." Castiel replied as he tided up his work and turned to call into the back.

"Charlie I'm leaving now." before turning back to Gabriel. "Shall we?"

"You bet kiddo." Gabriel responded as he grabbed his brothers arm and dragged him out of the store and in the direction of the only jewellers in town. He was looking forward to this, helping Cassie chose a ring (I bet you are). He was so glad his brother had asked him for help, and however much he would love to get Castiel to buy Dean something vulgar he knew he wouldn't.

* * *

Arriving at the jewellers Gabriel was like a kid in a candy store he was so excited (why does this not surprise me? Oh yes, probably because I'm the one writing this). He dragged Castiel round all the display cases in quick succession not giving him a real chance to look at anything, that was until the owner came over to them to see how he could be of assistance.

"Hello names Crowley, what can I do for you two today?" He said in a British accent with a smile on his face for both Castiel and Gabriel.

"Um, yes, um..." Castiel tried to say something, he wasn't sure what but Gabriel just rolled his eyes and spoke for him.

"What my brother is trying to say is he is looking for an engagement ring for his partner." Gabriel said returning the smile to the salesman.

"Of course we have a large range over here, do you know her ring size?" Crowley asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought of a sale of an engagement ring. They were always so profitable. (It's Crowley need I say more?)

"His." Gabriel corrected smugly making Castiel glare at him.

"Ah then these would probably be better for you." Crowley replied not batting an eyelid at the gender and directing them to a case that was filled with men's rings. A sale was a sale after all.

Castiel had become embarrassed by his brothers behaviour correcting Crowley, but what had he expected from his brother, really? (Good question) So putting it out of his mind he bent over the case to examine all the rings within.

Gabriel on the other hand got bored with looking at men's rings and as such had wandered off, looking at everything else that was on display. He found a perfect ring in his mind, it was gold with a massive emerald in it. He was tempted to show it to Cassie and claim it matched Dean-o's eyes but a quick look at his brother told him that that probably wouldn't go down too well. Not that that normally stopped him but he got distracted from his pursuit of finding things Dean would dislike by the most beautiful and unique pair of vintage hair combs. They were worked in gold and were a simple style so that they could slide into the hair, but what caught his eye was the pattern they depicted. They were intricately crafted images of two wings. And he could just see them siting in Kali's hair, but before he could call Crowley over his brother spoke.

* * *

Castiel had been examining the trays of rings intently. They were made from different metals, some gold, some sliver, but none of them truly caught his eye. That was until his eyes travelled to the tray filled with platinum rings. There he saw what he was looking for.

"Gabriel what do you think of this one?" He asked turning to where he thought his brother was only to find that he was on the other side of the store looking at something completely unrelated to what they had come here to buy. Or at least he hoped it was unrelated, he wouldn't put it past Gabriel to find something Dean would hate and try to persuade him to buy it (sounds like Gabriel). Not that he would, but Gabriel would enjoy doing it. At his words his brother turned to him with a smile and joined him at the case.

"Which one Cassie?" Gabriel asked looking down at the rings. They all looked pretty much the same to him, boring plain bands in various metals.

"That one." Castiel replied pointing to the ring making Crowley move to get it out for them to have a closer look.

It was a simple band just like all the rest but rather than being plain it was made up of two ridged strips, making it look like two bands had been fused together. It was without doubt completely Dean in Castiel's mind. Gabriel on the other hand didn't really have a clue what Dean-o would like, unless it was pie of course. (Of course. Gotta love some pie.)

"If you think he'll like it Cassie I'm sure he will." Gabriel said when he had had a closer look at it.

"Do you really think so?" Castiel asked picking up the ring and looking at it closer.

"I think that you could give Dean-o a jelly ring and he would love it. It's not the accessory kiddo, it's the question and the meaning. So yes I think he'll love it, just as he loves you." Gabriel replied shoulder bumping his brother who broke into a massive smile.

"Thank you Gabriel. I'm glad you came with me, I'm not sure what I would do without you." Castiel said with complete sincerity in his voice making Gabriel go uncomfortable, because soon Castiel wouldn't have him around any more. He would be gone. He needed to talk to his brother. With that resolution in his mind he turned to Castiel with his cheeky grin and spoke.

"Yeah okay. I know I'm amazing. Lets buy this thing then go for a coffee yeah?"

"Okay." Castiel replied, not really paying any attention to his brother as he handed the ring to Crowley and pulled out his card to pay. And as the transaction went through Gabriel turned and looked at the case which contained the hair combs, but he didn't move to buy them of say anything. He would come back later, this was Castiel's shopping trip, not his.

* * *

Gabriel dragged his brother to the first coffee shop that wasn't his and got them both a table after collecting there drinks, boring old coffee for Castiel, hot chocolate for him. He then just sat there in silence trying to think of how to address the subject he knew they had to discuss.

Castiel sat there in his own world, trying to work out when and how would be the best time to ask Dean to marry him. It therefore took him some time to realise his brother was also silent, and that was not like Gabriel.

"What is wrong?" He asked coming out of his head and back into the real world and noticing his brother frowning.

"There's something we need to discuss." Gabriel replied. But rather than continuing he took a sip of his drink instead and then just looked down at his cup, fiddling with it. He still hadn't found the right words to say what he wanted to.

"What about?" Castiel asked. He was getting worried now. What was wrong with his brother?

"Kali's returning to New York in four months." Gabriel said making Castiel's eyes widen, were Kali and Gabriel spliting up? He hoped not, it was obvious to him that they were made for each other. Gabriel on the other hand was gaining the courage to finish his sentence, taking a deep breath he looked up at his brother as he spoke again. "And I'm going with her."

At that Castiel sat back. Of course his brother would leave with her. That made sense.

"Shiva offered me the job of running his empire." Gabriel continued when Castiel didn't speak, he was watching his brother face like a hawk but he saw nothing on it except it seemed he was processing the information he had given him.

"Well that is good. I imagine you would do that well." Castiel finally replied smiling at his brother. He was happy for Gabriel, he was glad that he had found his way in the world. He would have a good job he was made to do and the woman he loved at his side. What could go wrong? (Really? You're asking that? Never tempt faith like that Castiel.)

"Thanks." Gabriel replied, a relieved smile appearing on his face at his brothers words.

"I will miss having you just a block away though." Castiel said with a smile of his own for his brother letting him know that while he words were true, he would never want to stop Gabriel from pursuing his dreams.

"Well you can always come to New York and visit. I'm sure Dean-o would love the big apple." Gabriel replied his smile growing wider at the thought of Dean, the typical small town boy, trying to find his way round New York.

" We'll see." Was all Castiel replied, and this time it was him who wouldn't met his brothers eyes making Gabriel frown. Just what was up with his brother now? From what he remembered Castiel had always loved New York.

"What's that mean Cassie?" He asked gently.

"There's a reason you got me to leave Gabriel. I'm not sure if returning even for a visit would be a good plan." Castiel finally answered making Gabriel's eyes go hard, not at the brother in front of him, but the one in New York. He would not let Michael dictate any more of his family's life. But how to resolve it? (Good question. I think you need to get your thinking cap on Gabe.)

"I know." Was all he said in reply. He had to think of a way to deal with this, but he wouldn't tell Cassie that. No he wouldn't tell him anything until it was all sorted. And it would be sorted. That was not in doubt, not in Gabriel's mind.

With that Gabriel changed the subject to Castiel's plan of proposing to Dean, wanting to know all the details. And once Castiel had left to return to his store Gabriel went back to the jewellers and brought the hair combs. He would have to find a special time to give them to the woman he loved. He just hoped she liked them, to him they were more than just pretty hair accessories, to him they where his promise to never leave her again. I mean how could he when he had given her his wings?


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello again my angels. So just to give you a heads up there is not much more of this story left, though I will probably be writing some little one shorts at the end to round everything up. **

**Anyway here we are, at chapter 50. Can't quite believe that but there you go.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Two weeks later Castiel and Dean were once again heading to the university so they could celebrate there one year anniversary, Dean had suggested that maybe they should go out for a meal or something but Castiel had wanted to go to the place they had had there first date. The place Dean had asked him to move in with him, and in Castiel's mind, the perfect place for him to propose. And so he sat in the passenger seat of the impala, nervously fiddling with the box he had in his pocket. Yes Dean had told him that if he ever asked he would say yes but that didn't make this any easier. What if Dean having lived with him didn't want to marry him any more? (Don't be stupid, of course he wants to marry you, he loves you Castiel.) What if Dean didn't like the ring? (He will love it. It's from you.) What if- no he had to stop thinking what ifs (excellent plan). He was going to ask Dean to marry him and he would say yes and they would live happily ever after and that was that. He would take nothing less.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe that he and Cas had been together for a year already. To him it had been perfect, oh it wasn't all sunshine and roses but relationships weren't like that, but it had still been perfect. Because in his mind Castiel was his perfect partner. He had wanted to show Cas that, by taking him somewhere special for there anniversary, but when Cas had asked that they return to the observatory he couldn't say no. And so here he was driving up to the university with the man of his dreams sitting next to him. Looking over at Cas out of the corner of his eye he saw that he looked nervous. Frowning Dean wondered just what he had to be nervous about. It wasn't like anything had changed between them. It briefly crossed his mind that maybe Cas was ready now, that he was going to pop the question, but he soon put that from his mind. He didn't need to marry Cas to be happy. And he doubted that his love had so suddenly changed his mind on the subject (you would be surprised me thinks). Not that it mattered, all that mattered was that he and Cas were together.

* * *

The same night that Castiel was preparing to propose to Dean Gabriel was concocting a delicious meal for Kali so he could give her her present. He just hoped she liked it all. And he hoped she understood what he meant by it. What it truly signified in their relationship. Because he had noticed recently that Kali had seemed slightly distant to him and he really didn't know what was going on, or what he had done wrong. But hopefully tonight he would be able to fix whatever was broken between them.

* * *

Kali on the other hand had found, after her conversation with Gabriel about engagement rings, that she was having a really hard time pretending that she wouldn't be leaving in less than four months. At forgetting about it. Because with everything that Gabriel said and did, it just made her care for him more, and yet for all she knew, this was all they had, this time together. And truth be told the other option that had occasionally crossed her mind was that she stayed here with him. But if he thought this was it, would he want her here with him forever? (He loves you and wants to be with you Kali.) And if he did want to be with her then why was he not telling her that? (Cos he's an idiot.) Why was he not talking to her about there future if he truly wanted one with her? (Again I'm going with idiot.) So theses questions had been bouncing round in her head for the last two weeks. She had been building up the courage to speak them, and now tonight, the night Gabriel was preparing a special meal for her she knew, was the night she would have to ask. Though it scared her to death, because this could be it. This could be the end of her and Gabriel. (I hope not.)

* * *

Castiel and Dean once again walked up the stairs to the roof, with Castiel slightly behind so he could watch the way Deans ass wiggled as he moved. He really did love that sight, and it at least took his mind off what he was planning on doing later.

They got to the roof and Dean laid out the blanket and pulled out the pie, special order from Gabriel of course, and they both sat down to enjoy it. Few words pasted between them, they had no need for them. They had each other and that was enough. But once the pie was eaten and the beers drunk, Dean went to pull Castiel to him so they could lie down together and watch the stars but he was somewhat surprised and not a little hurt when Castiel moved out of his way and sat there holding his knees to his chest and his back to Dean.

"Cas what's wrong?" Dean asked, worry evident in his voice as he suddenly realised that maybe Cas' nervousness earlier had been because he wanted to break it off with him. Oh god what would he do if Cas didn't want him any more? (Not a question you need to answer as he so does not want to break up.)

"I have been told all my life that marriage is the union of a man and a woman in the eyes of god." Castiel said looking up at the stars above there heads.

"Okay." Dean said, he wasn't sure where this was going or what this was about but he wouldn't jump to conclusions, he would wait for Cas to tell him what he wanted to. He just hoped it wasn't that he didn't love him any more. (It's not, the opposite in fact.)

"That a union between two men is blasphemy. Do you believe that?" Castiel asked turning to look Dean in the eye though he was pretty sure he knew exactly what the other man's response to that would be.

"No. Why?" Dean asked. Now he was just confused.

"You remember when I said that I wasn't ready for marriage?" Castiel asked continuing to stare at Dean intently.

"Yes." Dean replied, was this...? (Yes.) Was he...? (YES.) Really? (**YES!**) No it couldn't be. (I give up.)

"I am now." Castiel stated a smile breaking over his face as he watched Deans eyes widen.

"What are you saying Cas?" Dean asked, he really needed this clarified, cos he was pretty sure that Cas had just said he wanted to marry him. (He did.)

At that Castiel moved so he was on one knee in front of Dean and pulled the velvet jewellery box from his pocket, opening it to show Dean the ring as he spoke.

"I'm asking you Dean Winchester if you will do me the honour of becoming my husband."

Dean sat there for half a second, his mouth having fallen open. Because not only had Cas just asked him to marry him, he had gone to the trouble of getting him a ring and everything. Suddenly he realised he hadn't replied, hmm, he should probably do that now. (Yeah I think so don't you?)

"Yes, Cas, oh god yes."

At that both Castiel and Dean got the goofy loved up smiles on there faces as Castiel took the ring from the box and slid it onto Deans finger. It was a perfect fit. Once the ring was in place Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and gave him a love filled kiss, pulling them both so they were lying down in each others arms, neither could think of any place they would rather be. (So sweet.)

* * *

Gabriel evening on the other hand didn't seem to be going as well as his brothers. Kali had been quiet and fidgety all evening yet whenever he asked her what was wrong she would just force a smile on to her lips and say nothing. He was starting to worry. Cos he was pretty sure that there was nothing wrong at work or with her family which only left them. Did Kali not want to be with him any more or something? (No. God your as bad as each other you know that?) He needed to know. So it was with this uncomfortable atmosphere that they ate the meal Gabriel had prepared. He had been going to give her the hair combs after dinner, but the feel of the evening was such that he did not think that was a very good idea. So instead he cleared away there plates and grabbed a bottle of wine, taking it unopened into the livingroom and sitting down on the couch, not right next to Kali but still within arms reach.

* * *

Kali had felt the atmosphere and it had sent her heart to the floor and when Gabriel had not sat down next to her she knew. This was it.

"Okay Kali. I can't take this any more-" Gabriel started only for Kali to interrupt him.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" She asked in a quite voice, she couldn't believe she had let this happen again. She had gone and fallen in love with Gabriel Novak once more, and once more he was breaking her heart.

"What? No. I love you Kali, I could never not be with you. I want to know what's wrong so I can fix it." Gabriel rushed to say, grabbing her hands and making her look into his eyes. His eyes which were a mix of so many emotions, there was fear and confusion, love and protectiveness. But the over riding thing they seemed to be saying was please trust me, help me help you. And so taking a deep breath Kali did just that. She gave Gabriel her trust and asked the question that had been plaguing her.

"What are you going to do when I leave here Gabriel?" She asked making sure that she didn't take her eyes of his so she could read the truth of his words there.

"I'm coming with you of course." Gabriel replied confused about what that had to do with anything.

Kali looking into his eyes saw the confusion. And closed hers in response.

"Of course? Of course." she muttered eyes still tightly closed. It was so like Gabriel, to make a decision and forget to bloody well mention it to her.

"Yeah of course. What is this about? I thought we had decided this." Gabriel replied, he was still really confused here.

At that Kali opened her eyes once more to look at him with disbelief. "Really? Because I don't remember that conversation."

"Don't you want me to come? Is that what you're saying?" Gabriel asked going on the defensive at her tone of disbelief. Was this her way to telling him that? (Oh for gods sake, NO.)

"What? No. I love you Gabriel and I want to be with you." Kali reassured.

"Why can I here a but in that." Gabriel asked looking at her trying to work out exactly what was going on in her head.

"There is no but." Kali replied, even if at the back of her mind there was indeed a little voice screaming at her for giving him her trust. Telling her that he would only destroy her once again, and this time she would not be able to pick herself up from it. No there was no but, she loved Gabriel and she trusted him, and that was the end of it.

"Good, cos I got you a present." Gabriel replied smiling at her, completely unaware of the voices in her head as he turned and pulled the jewellery box out from under the side table where he had hidden it and presenting it to Kali.

Taking the box Kali was puzzled. Gabriel had got her a present? (Yes.) For what reason? (He loves you?) Not that he needed one of course but still, it did make her a bit suspicious. Opening the box cautiously she found nestled inside two perfect gold hair combs, each a wing, which when put together made a set.

"There beautiful Gabriel." She whispered, because they truly were.

"See now I can't leave you, you have my wings as well as my heart." Gabriel replied as he gently took the combs from the box and placed one in each side of her hair before turning to her with love shining from his smile and eyes and placing a kiss on her lips. And Kali, well she was just so happy, after all the time she had been worried that he would leave her once again to have him tell her he would never do so helped ease her mind. Though it didn't stop the voice in the back of her head, it did drown it out, for now.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review as well as those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update.**

**So sorry for the time from my last update. I wrote this a few days ago but I wasn't sure about it (I'm still not if truth be told). Anyway I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Of course upon hearing that his brother had got engaged to the love of his life Sam insisted on throwing an engagement party for the happy couple, and it being a Winchester engagement party there was really only one place they could have it, unless that is they wanted Ellen to disembowel the lot of them. And so this was how the following Friday night (and why not a Friday? Got to love a Friday) the Roadhouse (where else? After all we haven't been there in a while, and everything happens at the Roadhouse, lets be honest right?) was decked out head to toe for the private party to celebrate the engagement of Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. Of course almost everyone who was usually at the bar on a Friday was invited anyway so it kinda made no difference that it was 'closed' to the public.

The music was pumping classic rock and the beer was flowing freely. And Gabriel being the lovely brother/future brother-in-law he was had provided pie. Lots of pie. It really was Deans idea of heaven, he had his Cas, his brother, his music and his pie. Who could ask for more?

Castiel was also over the moon, though being the slightly more reserved person he was it wasn't quite as obvious as it was with Dean. But all the people there who knew him, which lets be honest was all of them, could see the happiness in his eyes and his smile as he looked round at his friends and family. He stood there watching Dean with his family remembering when they had gone to tell them there news. The first stop had been Sam and Jess who had both grabbed him and hugged him tight, with Sam whispering 'welcome to the family' in his ear. He had never seen his future brother-in-law look quite so happy for Dean as he had then. It was like every dream he had ever had for his brother had come true. It really was rather sweet. (Agreed.)

The next one to be told was obviously Bobby. Now this stop was one that made Castiel slightly nervous, the man was like a father to Dean, would he approve? (Yes.) Should Castiel have asked his permission before he asked Dean? (Hmm, I think I would have liked to have seen that.) But upon hearing the news all Bobby said "was about bloody time ya idijts." So that was that. Everyone knew, and apparently Dean had shouted it out in the middle of the precinct when he had gone into work the next day, which Castiel wasn't sure he completely believed considering his resistance to telling his colleagues about them in the first place, but no matter how they had found out, all of Deans colleagues knew and had come up to him to offer there congratulations (or commiserations if Dean happened to be at his side just to wind the man up, not that Dean truly cared).

And then of course there were his friends joining them too. Chuck and Becky had come up to say congratulations, Chuck even mentioning that he might just have to write Dean and Cas' love story into his supernatural books somehow before they went to join the party. And Charlie? Well she turned up alone, there had been much debate from the red head over the last few days when she heard of the party trying to decide who to take as her plus one, or whether to even take a plus one at all, not that Castiel had paid much attention to that. Though he did pay attention when she smugly came up to him and Dean and simply said "I told you so." before swaning off to join the party, acting like the queen she was and telling all who could hear that she was the one who had got the happy couple together, even if it wasn't strictly true she had had her role to play.

It truly was good to have all their friends and family around for this special time in their life.

* * *

Gabriel stood to the side of the party and watched his brother. He was so comfortable and happy here surrounded by people he cared about and who cared for him. And he had his Dean. Gabriel wasn't sure how he would ever thank the man for giving his brother everything he deserved, maybe he should arrange to FedEx him pie once a week when he moved. And there it was. The cloud in the otherwise bright sky. He was moving to New York, and yes Cassie would be fine, he had Dean and this new family, but he wanted his brother to visit regularly. I mean he had spent the last 15 years living practically next door to him and he would miss him. But he wanted, no needed to go, he had his dreams and he needed to fulfil them. Speaking of which he should probably contact Shiva and accept the job offer. And then he needed to sort out the rest of the situation, what to do about his older brothers. He had an idea, whether it would work or not was a different matter. But it was about time he got this resolved. 15 years was too long for this shit. But now wasn't the time to think about that. No now was the time to enjoy his brothers party and share in his happiness. With that he went over to Castiel and Dean to wind up his soon to be new brother and hug his favourite one. (Good plan.)

* * *

Kali was standing talking to Charlie when she saw him walk through the door. It startled her somewhat, she hadn't seen him it nearly 15 years after all but as she watched him walk up to Dean and give him a big hug then turn to Castiel and shake his hand she knew. She had found her mysterious emailer, so waiting for him to leave the happy couple she made her way over to him. It was time for her and Benny to have a little chat she felt.

Gabriel was standing with Dean and Cassie, when Benny arrived. He had heard quite a bit about the man from Cassie but had never met him, or at least that was what he thought. Upon seeing the man's face his eyes went wide. He recognised him from somewhere, though he couldn't pinpoint where. He guessed he had come into the Bakery at some point over the years.

Benny upon seeing Gabriel's vague recognition of him smiled slightly and made his way to the bar. No need to let Gabriel work out how he knew him, though knew was a bit of a strong word. They had barely said two words to each other before Gabriel had left New York. No all he knew about the man he had learnt from Kali, speaking of which...

"Hello Benny, long time no see." Kali said as she came to stand beside him smiling a genuine smile at the man.

"Kali. You look as beautiful as ever, though I didn't expect you to be here sister." Benny replied leaning over and giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Really? Even after you emailed me that video?" Kali asked raising her eyebrows at him and smirking when he chuckled and gave her a ruthful look.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I should have left well enough alone." Benny replied.

"No you shouldn't have." Kali said with absolute conviction as she turned to look briefly at Gabriel who was talking to Dean.

"It sorted then?" Benny asked moving his eyes between the two.

"Yes, or at least... Yes." Kali replied turning back to him but looking at the bar rather than his eyes.

"Kali, you know you can talk to me." Benny said gently trying to get her to met his eyes.

"I'm fine, Gabriel and I are fine. Honestly." Kali replied looking up at him smiling though Benny still wasn't completely convinced. He had no idea of what had happened to get Kali here or back with Gabriel, but it wasn't any of his business.

"Okay, if you say so. But you ever need to talk you got my email." And with that Benny pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Gabriel had been standing only vaguely listening to his brother and Dean when he saw Kali approach Benny, which confused him even more. How did she know him? So he watched, and when he saw the man lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek he was all for going over there and beating the crap out of the guy for touching his Kali, but rather than make a scene as he so wanted to do he thought he should probably get details on the man from Dean first. As such he turned to quiz him on Benny, therefore missing both Kali and Benny looking in his direction. He turned back from Dean to find his girlfriend in the other man's arms. That was it. He was not taking this any more. With that in mind he marched across the room coming up behind Kali, who Benny had finally realised, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him as he gently kissed her cheek and then rested his chin on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Hey Kali, see you've made a new friend." He said in his most calm voice, though his eyes told a completely different story, if looks could kill Benny would be dead, which the guy actually found rather entertaining.

"Not so much new, Benny here worked for my father years ago." Kali replied smiling a the man as Gabriel suddenly realised just how he knew him. He had been the kitchen porter before he left. Just what had happened between him and Kali after he had left? (Nothing, chill Gabriel.)

Benny seeing what was going through Gabriel's head decided to make a tactual retreat (good plan). The guy was obviously the jealous kind.

"Well Kali it was good to see you again. Gabriel." And with that Benny walked away.

Kali turned in Gabriel's arms so they were face to face before she spoke.

"So got jealous did you?" She asked smirking up at him. Though she secretly loved that he did, it meant that he truly did love her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabriel tried for inocnece, but Kali knew him better than that.

"Really?" Was all she said with the raise of an eyebrow at him until he caved.

"Okay I might have been a little jealous. But just a smidgen. And who wouldn't when you are involved?" Gabriel replied pulling her closer and whispering in her ear.

"You have nothing to be jealous of. All Benny and I ever talked about was you." Kali said, deciding she had put him through enough and that she should reward his honestly.

"Hu?"Gabriel asked. That sentence confused him so much he pulled back so he could look into her eyes. What was that all about? (Well...)

"I had to rant at someone when you left without any explanation didn't I?" Kali replied trying to be offhand about the whole thing, though Gabriel saw right though her to the pain that was still there underneath, at what he had done.

"Sorry Kali." he whispered completely honestly. He knew the words weren't enough but he had no idea what he could do to make it up to her. Not that that would stop him from trying for the rest of his life.

"Its done, its over. Just don't do it again." Kali replied moving her hands to the side of his face and stroking his skin causing him to turn and kiss her palm.

"I'm not going to leave you Kali, I promise." He said with as much conviction as he could. He was not going to leave the woman he loved ever again.

But however much Kali wanted to believe his words, that annoying voice at the back of her head reared up with one simple word uttered in a disbelieving tone. "Really?"


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review.**

**I am sorry for the long time until this update, I have had a case of writers block with this story. I know where it's going, just how it's going to get there got me a little suck. But here we go, the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

Gabriel realised he had done enough procrastinating, it was time to take the bull by the horns as it were. As such he made the arrangements so that the Bakery was covered for a few days and he could go to New York and talk to all the people he needed to discuss things with. But begin as he was Gabriel he kinda decided against mentioning theses plans to... well anyone. Oh he had his reasons, if he had told Kali she would want to come with him, if he'd told Cassie he would have worried about him. So, no instead when he woke at stupid o'clock on the morning of his departure he kissed the top of Kali's head and he pulled himself from her arms and his bed got dressed and collected his already packed bag, leaving a note for the love of his life explaining where he had gone and what he was going to do. (Really Gabriel? Don't you ever learn?) Said note was placed on the table by the door propped up against the wall at the back. And when he closed the door behind him a small breeze blew through the apartment, knocking said note so it fell down behind the table, between it and the wall. Destined never to reach or be read by its intended target. (Bloody typical.)

Gabriel's journey up to New York was uneventful, which gave him time to think and plan what he was going to do and say and to whom. His first stop was to check into the hotel. Once done he decided that he should probably do some shopping, he was going to need some slightly smarter clothes than those he owned for his meeting tomorrow. As such he went to 5th Avenue and Broadway to pick himself up a new suit as well as little nick knacks for Kali, Castiel and Dean. Well he might as well get them some presents while he was here. It had been quite a while since he had been in the city but everything was as he remembered it and he soon got back into the flow of being a New Yorker.

His first appointment was that evening and for that he knew he could just wear his regular clothes. Though he wanted to be smart-ish, especially if he was meeting his soon to be employees. Not that they would know that. The best way to find out about a restaurant in Gabriel's experience was to go there and try it out as a customer first. As such he had booked a table for himself at Shiva's signature restaurant. Time to see what talent he was going to have to work with when he took over the empire. Because that was one of his reason for coming here, to accept the job that Shiva offered him, though it was only one of the reasons, it was still kind of a major one. (True enough.)

Making his way through the door of the restaurant he looked around. It was pleasantly full for this time of the evening and the atmosphere obtained was the one he remembered. It was relaxing and peaceful, as well as being cheerful. Yes it was a warm welcome. He could see why people liked to come here, and he definitely wanted to make sure that he didn't lose this feel when he took aver.

He waited while the hostess made her way to him with a welcoming smile upon her lips.

"Welcome to Shiva's. How can I help you?" She said as she came up to him.

"I have a table booked under the name Loki." Gabriel replied with a winning smile of his own. Oh he had the ability to charm. (Yes I'm sure you do.)

"Of course, if you'll follow me." She replied and turned to lead him through the restaurant.

With that the hostess took him over to his table which while being hidden at the back gave him the perfect view of the rest of the restaurant. Smiling at her he sat, taking the menu to peruse while watching all the action front of house out of the corner of his eye. It really was a well-oiled machine.

Having placed his order, a section of the different dishes on the menu to see the range of the kitchen staff, he sat back and relaxed as his mind went back to the other issues he was here to deal with. He was obviously going to have to talk to Shiva later, he was planning on going to see him once he had had his 'dinner'. Then tomorrow he was going to have to sort his family. Oh the joy, he was so looking forward to that (ah the sarcasm). He just had to come up with the right way of putting across his requests with Michael tomorrow. And of course by request he meant demand. Oh yes that was sure to be a really fun meeting. But that train of thoughts was starting to piss him off. As such he decided to think about a much more enjoyable topic, namely Kali. Just thinking her name made him smile. God he loved that woman. And once all this stuff in New York was sorted then they would be able to start their life together. Yes definitely the best thing to think of. With the he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone, so he could look at the sappy pictures of him and Kali he had on it only to find that it wasn't there. Damn it. He must have left it in his hotel or something. Oh well he wasn't here to think about his love, but to study his soon to be new place of work.

Shiva had arrived at the restaurant before it opened to check the bookings and the menus and staff for that evening. He wasn't working in the kitchen himself, he had some of the best head chefs in the world working for him, he just came up with the ideas. But he did like keeping his finger on the pulse of his main restaurant. So looking over the bookings his eyebrows rose when he saw a table for one booked for Loki. Because it couldn't be, could it? (Yes.) And if it was then why was he here, alone? (Good question.) And why hadn't he told him? (Cos he's Gabriel.) Hmm, well only one way to find out. With that Shiva decided to stay around that evening, just to check that it really was Gabriel, and if it was, to get answers to the questions he had.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to say sorry for the long time for this update. My brain has been refusing to play ball and I was having a serious Case of writers block. But this morning while in the bath I had an epiphany about how I was going to get this story to where I wanted it to go. So here we are, and I'm back baby.**

**Now I would also like to say that I won't be updating much in August (if this story isn't finished by then) as I have holidays and stuff. I am trying to get this done by then, and for those of you wondering how I will get through everything that needs to be finished by August I think I should say that there will be one more instalment in the series which will consist of a collection of short stories and one-shots to finish everything off and answer all questions, so never fear.**

**Anyway enough from me, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Kali woke alone in Gabriel's bed, not that this worried her. She was usually the last up, even on Gabriel's rare days off he was up and out of bed before her. It seemed 15 years of having to get up a four had programed him to think a lie-in was until about 7 in the morning. (Crazy man.) So anyway as she usually did she pulled herself out of bed and threw on some causal clothes and went down to the kitchen of The Bakery below where she hoped to be able to get a coffee and a breakfast pastry of some sort from Gabriel, and maybe a good morning kiss. She made sure that the door wouldn't lock behind her, she still didn't have a key and she didn't like pulling Gabriel away from his baking to open it for her again. She had learnt that that was one way to annoy Gabriel on a previous morning. And so anyway without a care in the world she made her way down to the kitchen, humming One Direction under her breath, damn she was going to kill Gabriel for getting that in her head. But still thinking of the song did bring the memory of Gabriel and his friend's karaoke on the street, which now she was looking back with the love of her life as hers, she could see was actually highly entertaining. It never failed to bring a smile to her lips remembering Gabriel's very dodgy dancing. (Oh me too honey, me too.)

And so she wasn't really paying much attention as she made her way to the kitchen, if she had been, and maybe if she had had her morning coffee to wake her, she would have noticed that Gabriel's jacket was missing, and the sounds from the room which she was heading for were very different to the ones she would hear when he was in there. For a start the music was classical. But she didn't, therefore when she walked through the doorway a smile and a morning greeting on her lips for her lover she was taken by extreme surprise to find that instead of Gabriel moving round the kitchen there was an older woman.

"What are you doing here?" She asked before she could think of trying to rephrase that more politely. At her question the woman turned round with a frown on her face, which quickly melted into a massive and rather maternal smile at the sight of her.

"You must be Kali. I must say that Gabriel does have good taste in women, you are without doubt the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on. And from what I have heard, you have a personality to match. I'm so glad I get this chance to get to know you without that trickster of a boyfriend of yours around. Oh listen to me rambling on, no doubt you have just woken, here these croissants are just out of the oven and I'll go get you a coffee. Be back in a mo." With that speech the woman turned and left the room, and left Kali standing there with her mouth open at what had just happened. Cos she sure had a lot of questions. The first being who in the hell was that woman? (You'll find out soon-ish.) What was she doing here? (Again find out soon my dear, I promise.) And where on earth was Gabriel? (Ah, umm, yeah. Can I get back to you on that one?)

"Here we are, just how you like it." The woman returned handing Kali a mug of streaming coffee.

"Who are you?" Kali asked completely confused by the whole thing.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Missouri. Gabriel asked me to cover for him while he's away." Missouri answered with a gentle smile for the confused woman, she had a feeling that Gabriel may have neglected to tell where he was going and why to not just her, but everyone else in his life too. How very Gabriel of him. (So very true. He is an idiot. Just in case anyone had forgotten.)

"Away? Where's he gone?" Kali asked with wide eyes starting to panic. What was going on? (Well know that is a question. Promise it will be alright, in the end.)

"He didn't tell me that my dear, sorry. But he did say he would be gone a couple of days." Missouri replied putting her hand on Kali's arm in the hopes of being able to offer the girl comfort while internally shaking her head at the stupidity of the boy she had helped to raise.

"Right." With that Kali turned and walked back out of the kitchen in a daze. Because Gabriel wasn't there, he had gone, and no one knew where he was or when he would return.

Missouri just watched the shocked Kali leave. There was nothing she could do after all, at least not right now. When Gabriel returned she could berate him for his thoughtlessness. Though considering where she suspected he had gone and what she thought he was planning on doing there she knew she wouldn't be able to be too hard on the boy. But he really had to start thinking about that lovely woman or he would lose her again. And it would serve him right. With that she turned back to her baking, getting the products ready for the store to open in an hour.

* * *

Kali made it up to the apartment before the mug in her hands slipped from her grip and smashed on the floor as the realisation hit her that Gabriel had left her once again. With that she found herself having to use the wall to keep her upright and her breathing became erratic as the feelings washed over her, that it had happened again, that she had let him into her heart and how it was breaking all over again, and that voice which had lived in the back of her mind for so long was suddenly at the forefront of it taunting her with I told you so's. (No, he's coming back, I promise.)

Kali didn't know how long she stayed there like that. She only knew that somehow she had ended up sitting down on the floor, her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest as tears coursed down her cheeks. She had no idea what she had been thinking in that time, but when she came back to herself she did know two things. One gave her hope and the other the strength she needed to fight. The two things she knew were, one that Gabriel would never leave without telling Castiel where it was he had gone, and two, that if he had truly left her for good she could and would survive. She wouldn't let Gabriel Novak destroy her this time. No this time she would stand tall, and not let anything affect her. But the woman downstairs had said that he would only be gone for a couple of days for god's sake, she could get her answers from him then. No need to let anyone else know how pathetic she was just because Gabriel hadn't told her he was going away for a few days.

With that she stood and went to have a shower and get dressed. Once done she collected the few things she had around the apartment that she would need to take back to her own and pulled the door closed behind her making sure it locked. And then she made her way stately down the stairs and out the back door to her car so she could drive round to her store and start her working day. And throughout all of this she didn't notice the cell sticking out from under the sofa or the corner of the envelope sticking out from behind the table.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello again. So here's another chapter for you all today, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Kali lasted until midday with her I don't need to know policy. But by then she was driving herself crazy with possibilities at what is was Gabriel was doing and where… and with how. (Now don't be silly, he loves you and would never cheat.) As such with a shake of her head at her own stupidity she made her way to Angel Books next door, startling Charlie when she made the bell ring as she opened the door.

"Kali, hey what's up?" Charlie asked when she saw who her latest customer was.

"Charlie, I was actually hoping to have a word with Castiel if he is around." Kali replied still standing by the door, as much as she liked Charlie and they got on she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at present. Well expect Castiel it seemed.

"Sorry, you just missed him. Dean came by and was saying something about taking him on a romantic picnic. Course I pointed out it was raining, but it seemed that the place Dean had in his mind for a picnic was indoors if you get my meaning." Charlie said with a wink at the other woman, but when Kali didn't really respond a frown appeared on Charlie's forehead.

"Umm, yes I do. Okay, well maybe I'll catch him tomorrow." Kali replied turning to leave when Charlie spoke again.

"You alright Kali?" She asked gently.

"I'm fine Charlie, just fine." Kali responded with a nod and a forced smile on her face as she left the store to return to her own.

"Okay." Charlie replied frowning at the back of the woman as she made her way back out of the store. What had Gabriel done now? (Been a complete and utter stupid idiot.) Because she wasn't stupid, the look in Kali's eyes was one of heartbreak.

Kali spent the rest of the day working on autopilot. She couldn't tell you what she had done that day, or what she had agreed to. But anyway by that evening she somehow found herself back in her apartment. Once there the first thing she did was make her way to the fridge and pull out a bottle of wine. She had spent the day thinking. Okay, so Gabriel had gone off without telling her and she was definitely going to rip him a new one for it. But maybe he had thought that he had told her? (Sorry, but no, well yes now what with his letter, but you know what I mean.) It seemed he had arranged everything else, cover for The Bakery and stuff, so maybe he just forgot that he hadn't said anything to her. In which case, this evening she would expect him to call her and tell her how his day (doing whatever it was he was doing) went. She could yell at him when he made the call, but being forgetful was not a reason to end a relationship. So she would give him a second chance, though she would expect many make-up presents from him. With this reasoning in her head she made her way to her sofa with the open bottle of wine and her cell phone, placing both on the coffee table as she got comfy and poured herself a glass of wine as she sat and waited for Gabriel to call. (Oh honey. I feel so mean.)

* * *

Gabriel had just finished his meal at the restaurant and was contemplating leaving to get his cell from the hotel before he made his way to Shiva's so they could talk when the seat opposite him was suddenly filled by the man himself.

"I was just about to leave to come and visit you." Gabriel said in a conversational tone as he sat back and smiled at the man who was so soon to become his boss, and he hoped his father-in-law one day soon.

"Well that would have been rather pointless as I'm here." Shiva replied with a smile of his own at the man across from him. He really did wonder what he was doing here, and what he was doing here alone.

"So I see." Gabriel responded with a smirk.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Shiva asked, yes he had other questions he wanted answering, but this one was just important in his mind.

"It was good, though dessert could be improved." Gabriel replied honestly. Desserts had never been Shiva's thing as they were for Gabriel.

"Is that so? How?" Shiva asked leaning forwards, forgetting all about his other questions for the moment in the hopes of getting some insight from the man he knew could be the world's best dessert chef if he put his mind to it.

"Uh-uh. Not telling. But I will say that when I come work here I'll sort it out for you." Gabriel replied smirking even more and crossing his arms. At that Shiva sat back and raised his eyebrow at the man across from him.

"You are coming to work for me then?" He asked causally.

"Well I imagine that this is the place my intensive training to take over your business will happen." Gabriel replied with a shrug not answering the question directly.

"Very true. So am I to take that as your acceptance of my business proposition?" Shiva asked fed up with beating around the bush with Gabriel, he wanted a direct answer from him, now.

"Yeah it is." Gabriel replied with a true smile on his lips. Yeah working here would be good. Taking over from Shiva would be very good. In all honesty he couldn't wait to get started. Not that he was going to tell the other man that fact.

"Good." Shiva said with a nod sitting back himself and watching Gabriel from across the table as the other questions he had returned to his mind. "Why are you here alone Gabriel?" He asked breaking the silence that had descended between them.

"There's things here I need to do alone." Gabriel replied seriously turning to look at Shiva.

"And does Kali know that and accept it?" Shiva asked, because he was pretty sure that his daughter would not let Gabriel do what he was doing alone no matter what the man across from him said or thought.

"I left her a note." Gabriel replied with a shrug no longer looking at Shiva as if he knew that the man was about to berate him for his treatment of his daughter.

"A note? Tell me Gabriel, did you learn nothing over the last 15 years?" Shiva asked in complete disbelief. Because there was no way that he was that stupid, was there? (Umm, yes.) I mean really? (Yes.) A note from him to kali? (Yes.) Was he insane? (Probably, yes.) Did he want to lose her? (Definitely noooo.)

"What? This one explained everything." Gabriel defended. There was nothing wrong with what he had done. At least that was what he was telling himself, even if he was starting to have doubts in the face of Shiva's disbelief.

"And tell me why could you not do that in person?" Shiva demanded.

"Cos she would have wanted to come with me." Gabriel replied with the answer that they both knew to be the truth.

"And what is wrong with that idea?" Shiva asked puzzled by Gabriel.

"This is my family, my problem Shiva. I'm not giving Michael any chance of going after Kali." Gabriel replied with a tired voice. He didn't want to have to explain this to the man across from him.

"Last we spoke like this, face to face, it was just after you had asked my daughter to marry you. Are you still planning on asking her that question again?" Shiva asked taking a different direction to see if he could knock some sense into the Gabriel.

"Yes." Gabriel replied without thought. Of course he wanted to marry kali, she was his life.

"Then it is not just your family Gabriel, it is hers too." Shiva said in a gentle voice as if he understood the other man completely.

"It's not that simple Shiva." Gabriel tried to say, but even he could start to see the other side of this situation, and how Kali will react to what he had done. Which would not be good. (No, it isn't.)

"Yes Gabriel, it is." With that Shiva got up from the table leaving Gabriel with his own thoughts. It took a while but finally Gabriel realised that he has been an idiot. Again. (Thank you god. He's seen the light.) With that realisation he quickly got up from the table leaving a pile of money on it for his meal, before quickly making his way back to his hotel. He had a phone call to make and some grooving to start.

But when he got back to the hotel he couldn't find his cell anywhere, he must have left the damn thing back in his apartment. He tried to think of a way to be able to contact Kali but he drew a blank. It wasn't like he had her number memorised, though as soon as he got home it was the first thing he was going to do so this never happened again. With a sigh he pulled all the little bottles from the mini bar and slumped down on the couch in his room. If he couldn't talk to Kali, he might as well get slightly drunk. Though not too much, tomorrow he had the joys of talking to his brother after all, though you never know, that conversation may well go better if Gabriel was still inebriated. (I doubt it darling.)


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello darlings. I would like to thank those who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

**So here we are the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel sat slouched on the hard couches in the waiting area of Michael's office flicking through magazines which all seemed to have glowing articles about the various members of his family, excluding him and Castiel of course, in the mind of the world he was pretty sure his brothers had made it so they didn't exist. Not that that mattered, though looking at the magazines it did look like his brother hadn't lost his over inflated belief in his self-worth. Bloody idiot that he was. With that Gabriel stood and walked to the wall of windows and looked out over central park from the 50th floor office. Yeah okay granted the view was good, but he had always felt that Michael liked to be up high so that he couldn't see all the people who he stepped on to get there. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a condescending man addressing him.

"Mr Gabriel? Mr Novak will see you now." He said with a smarmy look on his face that really made Gabriel want to say something to remove it. But he refrained (well done). He was here to talk to Michael, not destroy his staff, no matter how much fun that could be.

"Thank you, Zachy." He replied instead, not being able to stop himself from giving the pretentious idiot a snappy nick name. God he remembered this guy from 20 years ago. You'd think he would have moved on and stopped licking his brother's ass by now wouldn't you? But again, he was here to see Mikey, time to put his game face on. With that Gabriel swan his way into Michael's office with a massive care for nothing smile on his face and threw himself into the chair opposite the desk which Michael was sitting rigidly behind. He then twisted so his legs went over the arm of the chair and pulled a lolly out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth before turning to Michael.

"Hey big bro. how it hanging?" He asked in a voice reminiscent of the one he had had 19 years ago when he had last visited this office. He wanted Michael to be at ease, let him believe he had the upper hand in this conversation. Until that was, he didn't. (Good plan.)

"What are you doing here Gabriel? I had thought you dead." Michael replied not bating an eyelid at Gabriel's behaviour, he had learnt many years ago that Gabriel did things just to get a raise from him. To push his buttons as if were, and he wasn't going to give Gabriel the satisfaction of reacting, not now after all these years.

"Hoped more like. Oh well wishful thinking never gets anyone anywhere right?" Gabriel asked with a smirk at his brother.

"Gabriel, why are you here?" Michael asked with a sigh. He had truly believed that 15 years ago he had seen the last of his brother.

"Just to tell you I'm coming back. You know family courtesy and all that." Gabriel replied with a shrug as if he had not a care in the world.

"And what exactly are you going to do in New York Gabriel? It is not like you have any friends or talent to fall back on." Michael replied snidely at him, smirking in return. Though that smirk soon left his face as he watched his brother change before him, morph into someone he didn't recognise at all.

At those words Gabriel sat up straight and threw his lolly so it landed in the trash can that he couldn't see but knew was next to Michael's desk without breaking eye contact with his brother.

"Actually I'm taking over Shiva's business and as such am about to become one of the most power restaurateurs in the city." He replied with a predatory smile on his face.

"You really expect me to believe that? After the way you left?" Michael asked his a huff of disbelief, there was no way that Gabriel would get that family behind him again.

"Oh yes. And I'm planning on marrying Kali, just so you know." Gabriel replied studying his nails as if this conversation was boring him now.

"I don't believe you." Michael responded narrowing his eyes at Gabriel.

"Don't believe or do, I don't care. But know this, Castiel and his** husband** will be coming to New York to visit me and my family often, and you will do nothing about it." Gabriel said with enough emphasis on the word husband that Michael visibly flinched.

"What gives you that idea?" Michael growled at him.

"Cos if you do I will get you banned from every restaurant in this town. And we all know how this world works Mikey, the best business is always done over a fine dinner and an even finer wine." Gabriel replied leaning on Michael's desk as he stared him down.

"You don't have that power." Michael spat in reply.

"Really? You sure about that bro?" Gabriel asked with the raise of one eyebrow.

"If you did you wouldn't have left 15 years ago." Michael blustered, Gabriel didn't have that power, did he? (Not yet but soon I think he will my dear.) No he couldn't Gabriel was nothing compared to him.

"What can I say? I was young and an idiot. But people change and grow and I'm not going to fold to you anymore. You'll do what **I** say." Gabriel stated leaning back in the chair once again with a calm and determined look on his face, in that brief second Michael recognised that look as one his father had perfected over his years in business, and it was one that none had ever found a way to counter.

"No I won't." He spat, he was not going to let his younger brother dictate to him, no matter what.

"Then I would advise you cancel your dinner plans for next Friday evening. If you don't you will find yourself refused entry, and that won't look to good to your foreign investors will it?" Gabriel replied with an unconcerned shrug making Michael gape at him. How did he know about that? (He's Gabriel?) No one knew of that meeting.

"What? How do you know about that?" He demanded to know, he wanted to find who had told Gabriel so he could fire them.

"Cos you have a table booked at my soon-to-be restaurant and I would very much like to start as I mean to go on." Gabriel replied in a 'duh! Isn't obvious?' sort of voice.

"But, that isn't even booked in my name." Michael continued in confusion causing Gabriel to roll his eyes. Before he stood and leaned over the desk getting into Michael's face.

"I'm your brother Michael, and I'm not stupid. So what's it to be? Leave me and mine alone? Or try to find somewhere else to eat out in this town. Which believe me could be rather hard, Shiva does after all have his finger in many pies, and as such, so do I."

At that the brothers just glared at each other, Michael in shock at Gabriel's behaviour, because this man in front of him was not the Gabriel he knew. No this man was someone he had no idea how to handle, but it seemed it was someone who also held all the cards. For now.

"Myself and my brothers cut Castiel off without any connection. Castiel Novak dies 15 years ago in our mind." He finally replied when it seemed that Gabriel could and would stand there all day waiting for his answer.

"Good, keep it that way." With that Gabriel turned and left Michael's office with a calmness he really didn't think he would be able to pull off. He really wanted to smack the bastards face in, but he couldn't he had to keep the upper hand. He had stated his position, and if any of the Novak's tested him, then he would bring everything they had built down upon their heads. And he would take great pleasure in doing so. After all it wouldn't be long until his name was as well-known as theirs once again. And with the power that would bring he would rip them apart if they so much as blinked in the wrong way. He was after all a Novak too, he knew just how to play their games in their world, even if he hadn't been in it for nearly 20 years.

With that Gabriel left the office block and collected his things from the hotel. It was time to leave New York for now, it was time to go home, to his Kali and his brother. But he would be back, and when he returned he would have to see just how the rest of the Novak's reacted and act accordingly. (You go Gabriel, but now you have to deal with Kali. Oops.)


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this story since my last update. Love you.**

**So here we are, the next chapter, I hope you likey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Kali woke the next morning to find that she had fallen asleep on the couch. Pulling her phone to her she discovered that there were no missed calls. So Gabriel hadn't tried to contact her, what did that mean? (He's an idiot.) She had no idea, but what she did know was that she was pissed at him. In fact she was close to planning his murder. But before she did that she decided she should probably find out just what everyone else knew about where he was. On that thought she pulled herself off the couch to go shower and get dressed before she went in search of Castiel.

* * *

Kali arrived at Angel Books to find Castiel behind the counter and Dean leaning across it, which had she thought about it, would have seemed odd, but she was here for answers from Gabriel's brother and as such saw nothing but him.

"Castiel, do you know where Gabriel is?" She asked trying for a light tone though considering Deans raised eye brow she failed miserably.

"At The Bakery?" Castiel replied confused why Kali was asking him that question. She saw more of his brother than he did (in every sense of the word if you know what I mean).

"No. He left yesterday and hasn't come back." Kali said in a defeated voice, if Castiel didn't know where his brother was then no one would.

"What do you mean? Was he planning on going away?" Asked Dean going on instant alert and into detective mode at the possibility of his future brother-in-law being missing.

"He didn't say anything to me but he arranged cover for The Bakery so I guess so." Kali replied with a shrug.

"Who?" Castiel asked, because in his mind Gabriel willingly leaving someone else in his kitchen was the greater cause for concern. When it came to kitchens Gabriel was a wee bit of a control freak (and by wee bit I do indeed mean complete, absolute and crazed).

"I can't remember her name, but she was an older woman." Kali replied watching Castiel closely. For from what she could see, that while she panicked when Gabriel disappeared, Castiel did it when he gave up his kitchen.

At that Castiel turned to Dean with his big pleading eyes making him sigh. He could deny Cas nothing.

"Fine, when Charlie gets here we'll go round the bakery and investigate." Dean said in a hard done by voice. (Oh you softy Dean.)

"Thank you Dean. I'll make it up to you I promise." Castiel purred at his fiancé as he wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss.  
When they pulled back Dean spoke, banked desire burning in his eyes as he looked upon Cas' face.

"In that case we can do whatever you want."

It was at that exact moment that Charlie came in making Castiel smile and pull away.

"Everything is ready Charlie. I hope you have a good day." And with that Castiel grabbed his coat and he, Dean and Kali left to make their way over to the bakery.

* * *

Missouri was busy just finishing off a pie, she liked this job, even if it was only temporary. It gave her a chance to talk to all the customers who came into the store as well as cook, which she loved doing. Plus having Gabriel as her boss would mean that he would never fire her, it would be more that his life's worth. With a chuckle at that thought she put the pie in the oven and straightened just as the bell went above the door. Time to go greet the customers.

"Right my loves what can I get for y- Castiel. Oh honey, come here." She said in a maternal voice when she saw who had just walked through the bakery door and pulled him into her arms.

Castiel walked through the door of the bakery to be hit by a smells that where subtly different to when Gabriel was here. In fact if anything they reminded him of his childhood. At that point a voice he hadn't heard in 15 years spoke and a woman he would recognise anywhere walked out of the back of the kitchen. At least that explained Gabriel letting someone else into his kitchen Castiel thought before he was pulled into a big warm hug.

"Missouri." He said once she released him. "What are you doing here?"

"Gabriel called and asked me to cover for him for a few days. I was happy to help one of my two favourite Novak boys." Missouri responded smiling at him and turning to take in the two people with him, she smiled at Kali and reached out to squeeze her hand before turning to Dean and running her eyes up and down him making him think that maybe he should hide behind Cas, this woman was scary.

"I'm not a boy Missouri." Castiel replied amiably, though he knew it was pointless. The woman in front of him had after all known him all his life, and been the one who helped him get away from Michael and the rest and get to Gabriel. She had been the only one Gabriel had ever trusted, and she had been like a mother to both of them throughout their childhood.

"Oh you will always be a boy to me Castiel. Now are you going to introduce me to this fine figure of a man at your side who in case you were unaware is hopelessly in love with you or am I going to have to guess?" Missouri asked turning her eyes back to Castiel and crossing her arms. Making Castiel smile and shake his head at her. She was lucky that he and Dean were together, though he guessed that Gabriel had kept her up to date with both there lives.

"Missouri this is my fiancé Dean Winchester. Dean, mine and Gabriel's former cook, Missouri." Castiel said and then stood back so Missouri could grab Dean into a big hug before she spoke.

"Former cook, confidant, nurse maid, you name it. Well now look at you. I must say you have done well for yourself Castiel, he is a real looker. Congratulations and you, you hurt my boy and you'll have me to deal with understand?" Missouri said glaring at Dean as if he was planning on breaking Castiel's heart. As such Dean moved closer to the man he loved and grabbed his hand as he replied.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good." Missouri said with a nod.

Throughout this exchange Castiel had just been smiling, it had been so long since he had seen her but it seemed Missouri would still insist on mothering him.

"He is rather gorgeous isn't he?" He said with a smirk at Dean before he caught sight of Kali who was standing there with a look of shock on her face. "Where's Gabriel Missouri?" He asked seriously turning back to the cook.

"Well now I don't exactly know." Missouri answered evasively making Castiel sigh and try again.

"Where do you suspect?" he asked, because if anyone had any idea about what was going through his brother's head it would be the woman in front of him.

"New York, to see that brother of yours. He told me that if his trip went well he would be offering me a full time job here if I wanted it. Now I must go get the pie out of the oven. Why don't you lovelies make yourself comfortable and I'll bring you all out a slice." Missouri replied and swept out of the front of The Bakery leaving Kali frowning, Castiel closing his eyes at Gabriel antics and Dean's eyes lighting up at the thought of pie.

"If he was going to New York why didn't he take me with him? Or at least let me know what he was doing?" Kali asked Castiel once Missouri had gone. She didn't understand it, she thought that her and Gabriel were good together and told each other everything and yet he disappeared without a word. Why would he do that? (Because he's an idiot.)

"Because he is Gabriel, and Gabriel does everything alone." (Or that.) Castiel replied with a sigh and a shake of his head as he sat down at one of the tables Dean joining him still holding his hand.

This sentence caused something to snap in Kali. She had gone through hell in the last 24 hours and she was so done with it. Gabriel Novak would not get away with this this time, no way on earth would he.

"Not any more he doesn't." She growled pulling up a chair and getting comfortable. It was obvious to the other two people there that she would not be leaving that spot until Gabriel returned and she had talked to him, or ripped him limb from limb which was a definite possibility if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Why do I get the feeling we are going to be here the rest of the day waiting for your brother to return so we can stop her from murdering him?" Dean whispered in Cas' ear.

"Because you know me so well?" Castiel asked turning to him and giving him a quick kiss.

"You Mr Castiel Novak are going to owe me big time for this one you know." Dean replied quietly, though in truth he would happily stay here and wait for Gabriel. This concerned Cas' family, and in Deans mind family was the most important thing. (So true.)

"Don't worry I'll pay, I promise." Castiel murmured back at him with a low voice and a twinkle in his eyes that said Dean would definitely enjoy it, making Deans mind conjure up many different wonderful X-rated ways that he would happily take that payment, but before he could reply Missouri was back placing plates in front of them all.

"Pie." She said loudly glaring at Dean as if she knew exactly what had just been going through his mind.

"Well it will do as a substitute I suppose, for now." Dean replied cheekily before delving into the pie and moaning as it hit his taste buds. It wasn't as good as Gabriel's, but damn it was certainly close.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello my darlings. Okay um, wow, this kinda snuck up on me but apparently my mind has decided that this is the last chapter. But don't worry there is to be another story in this series which will be a series of one shots about all these lovely people's lives. Therefore if there is any scenes you'd like to see then feel free to send me a prompt. I can't promise I will write every prompt I get I will do what I can.**

**Anyway I would like to thank all you lovely people who have reviewed throughout this story and stayed with me until the sweet end. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured this. You are all awesome and I love you all so much for the support throughout this series. **

**I will post another chapter when I post the first part of the new story as I'm not sure when it will be due to the craziness of this month. Anyway can't wait to hear from you all about what you want me to write about. And thank you once again.**

**Anyway here we are, last chapter, enjoy my darlings, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel returned mid-afternoon, all he wanted to do was sit down with a drink and his Kali. He was tired and stressed and he just hoped that his chat with Michael did the trick, if not he was going to have to do some serious work to sort out his god damn family. Walking wearily through the front door of The Bakery he was confronted with not Missouri being all motherly but Kali glaring at him Castiel frowning and Dean looking at him in surprise. When he saw those looks he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair before taking a deep breath and turning to look at them speaking before any of them could get a word in.

"If you want to berate or yell at me that's fine, but can we please do it up stairs where I can have a whiskey in hand?" With that he turned to the back of The Bakery and made his way to the stairs leading to his apartment above smiling at Missouri and offering his thanks as he pasted her. Missouri sensibly didn't comment on what had been going on here, she thought that Kali and Castiel would be much better at dealing with Gabriel's silly idiocies than she would. With that she went back to her work.

* * *

Once they got to the apartment Gabriel headed straight to the whiskey and poured himself a good amount and downed it in one before pouring another that he would sip leisurely.

"That bad hu?" Dean asked from behind him obviously trying to dispel some of the tension in the room.

"Something like that. What's going on then?" Gabriel replied turning to the three who had followed him. Dean went and poured everyone a drink, he had a feeling they were going to need it, while Castiel sat on the couch and Kali stood opposite Gabriel with her arms crossed and fire in her eyes.

"Where have you been Gabriel?" She spat at him making him sigh and lean back against the side with a frown on his face.

"You know where, I told you in the letter." He replied after taking another deep breath, he really didn't want to be fighting right now, or ever really.

"Letter what letter?" she screeched making him frown, hadn't she got his letter? But…

"I left it on the table over there." He said gesturing at the table making Dean stand once more and go over to investigate, coming back with the letter Gabriel had written for Kali un-opened.

"It fell down the back." He said as way of explanation and held it out in-between the two people, not that Kali or Gabriel moved to take it, or removed their eyes from each other.

"Everything is in there Kali. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought I needed to do this alone. It wasn't until I had a chat with your father that I realised what a stupid idiot I had been thinking that. But then when I wanted to call to apologize I found that I didn't have my phone with me. And I'm sorry but I haven't yet memorised your number." He said in a weary voice, he knew it was no explanation but it was all he had.

At his words Kali found some of her ire retreating, but definitely not all. One thing she did know was that she was not going to let Gabriel get off the hook that easily.

"You should know by now not to leave things in letters Gabriel." she growled grabbing g the envelope from Dean and opening it, pulling out the two sheets of paper she started to read.

Once she finished it she sighed inwardly. Gabriel was right, everything was here, from how he was going to go and accept her father's job offer so that they could be together in New York and how he had got Missouri, the woman who was like a mother to him, to look after the bakery, to how he was also going to see his brother to try and get him to back off of Castiel so that he and Dean could come and visit them, and exactly what incentive he was going to use to do it. She couldn't fault it really, it was all there along with cheeky Gabriel comments and intersected with comments on his love for her. But still, she wasn't ready to let him off just yet. He needed to learn that he didn't have to do these things on his own, though from what he said her father had been making the same point. With that thought she looked up at him and for the first time took in his appearance with a frown.

"Is that an Armani suit?" she asked confused about why Gabriel, who as far as she was aware didn't wear suits that offend, though he had a few in his closet, was wearing it.

"Yeah well, when in Rome. Or when confront Michael Novak in his office, it's always best to blend in I find." Gabriel replied with a small smile at her that that was what she went with.

"I like it." Kali replied folding the letter back up and putting it back in the envelope.

"Good." Gabriel replied softly. He was wondering if she had forgiven him enough that he could go over there and give her a hug and kiss that he so desperately needed or if she would be more likely to slap him if he tried.

"You're wrong you know." Kali said looking up at him and he knew that no, going for that hug would not be a good plan right now.

"Wrong about what?" He asked warily, there was after all rather a lot it seems that he had been wrong about over his life time.

"There not your family. They may share your blood but that doesn't make them family." Kali stated simply looking at him.

"I know. This is my family. I sorry Kali, so sorry for not taking you with me, for not trusting you, for leaving 15 years ago. I'm so, so sorry." And as he spoke, Gabriel carefully took steps towards her so by the end of the sentence he was standing in front her, looking deep into her eyes, and looking at her he said the first and only thing that came into his head. "Marry me Kali, please, help me not be alone anymore. Trust me to never make the mistake of leaving you again."

Kali looked into his eyes and she could see no artifice, only truth and love shone from inside him. He was laying his heart at her feet and she had only two choices, she could pick it up and cherish it for the rest of her life, or stamp it out of existence. There was no middle ground anymore, no prevaricating. She either had to trust him to remain with her or she had to walk away. But the choice was hers alone, he was not going to do anything to influence her decision. And that fact, the fact that he was letting her decide without gimmicks or persuasion made up her mind for her like nothing else could.

She needed to trust that this time there love would be enough, just as he was.

"Yes." She finally whispered in reply. With that word Gabriel swept her into his arms and kissed her as if they were the only people in the world, as if this was their first kiss, and as if this was there last. The passion that swirled around them, through them, had them both finally releasing their hold on what had been, on finally deciding to throw themselves into what could be, and if they had any say, what would be.

And Castiel and Dean just sat on the couch with their arms around each other smiling at the sight of the two people so obviously in love, then they turned to each other with the same understanding about what Gabriel and Kali had gone through together to get where they were in there eyes. With that they too joined together in a kiss that expressed their love for one another.

All was right with the world, finally.

The end.

* * *

**So as I said this is the end. I hope you enjoyed the story and will follow the next when I start it. It will be called To Live Happily Ever After and I'll give you a shout when I post the first chapter.**

**So anyway thank you again for your reviews and comments. Time for me to go now.**

**Tatty-bye-bye's.**


	58. Sequel

**Sequel **

**Hello my darlings. So I have just published the first chapter of the final story in the 'To' series under the title 'To Live Happily Ever After'. The summary is below, I hope you like it. enjoy.**

* * *

TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER

Exactly what it says in the title. The happily ever afters of all our favourite Characters from 'To Relieve Boredom' and 'To Exact Sweet Revenge'. Destiel, Kali/Gabriel, Sam/Jess. Finale in the 'To' series. Human AU. Read the other two first.


End file.
